


Hogwarts' Stories

by GReina



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kenma is an Animagus, Kuroo and Bokuto are two dumbass, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Osamu Miya/Food is canon, Osamu Miya/Food is the best ship, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Quidditch, Quidditch is the new Volleyball, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Unaware Yamaguchi, Unexpected Kiyoomi Sakusa/Atsumu Miya
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Haikyuu ad Hogwarts: segue le vicende dei nostri protagonisti per un anno (quinto per Hinata e co; settimo per Daichi e co).Daichi è il papà di tutti i Grifondoro e Suga la mamma dei Corvonero; Kenma nasconde un segreto; Oikawa è paranoico; Tsukishima è irritato (be', non è una sorpresa!); Sakusa vuole liberarsi di Atsumu; Osamu e il suo amore per il cibo sono l'unica certezza. Venite a scoprire il resto!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 15





	1. Selezioni di Quidditch - pov. Hinata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deh_LorasWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/gifts).



_Hinata_

Hinata non aveva capito di voler entrare in squadra fino alla scorsa estate ma, una volta innestata, nulla era riuscito a togliergli quell’idea dalla testa.

Sebbene avesse ormai iniziato e concluso ben quattro anni nella più grande scuola di Magia e Stregoneria in assoluto, la famiglia di Shoyo non era ancora pratica di quel mondo. Comprendere la magia risultava già quasi del tutto impossibile persino per lui, non si stupiva, quindi, che sua madre e sua sorella non avessero la minima idea di come comportarsi all’interno della sua nuova realtà.

A spiegargli che lui era un _natobabbano_ era stato il professor Takeda; Shoyo non ci aveva creduto, si era invece messo a ridere, contento della nuova trovata di sua madre per far divertire lui e la sorellina. Il professore ci aveva messo un bel po’ per convincerlo che non era uno scherzo, e ancora più tempo gli era servito per convincere la signora Hinata. Da quel giorno, poi, per mesi il ragazzo aveva aspettato la propria lettera, e una volta arrivata non era più riuscito a stare fermo. Il professore – Shoyo lo ricordò con un pizzico di delusione – non si era assolutamente dilungato in spiegazioni, limitandosi a spiegare alla famiglia lo stretto indispensabile:

 _“Capirai meglio una volta arrivati ad Hogwarts.”_ aveva ripetuto alle insistenti domande dell’esaltato decenne. Takeda aveva spiegato loro dei gufi usati a mo’ di postini, del muro da attraversare per giungere all’ _Hogwarts Express_ , delle lezioni, del castello, delle Case… ma – ad esempio – aveva dimenticato di parlare del Quidditch! Hinata ne aveva scoperto la natura alla sua prima lezione di Volo e da allora ne era rimasto del tutto affascinato. Passava ore nella Sala dei Trofei a leggere targhe ed immaginare partite, e ancora di più ne passava sulle tribune ad ammirare i giocatori! Agli studenti del primo anno non era permesso entrare in squadra, quindi si limitava ad osservare ed ammirare da lontano il gioco. Tornato a casa, non aveva tardato: aveva raccontato alla madre ogni singola azione eseguita nell’ultima partita del Campionato delle Case e a gran voce aveva chiesto un manico di scopa! A fine agosto, quindi, Shoyo e la sua famiglia avevano varcato la soglia del negozio sportivo di Diagon Alley e – arrivati al bancone – il proprietario era riuscito a spiazzare il giovane mago:

“Che modello stai cercando?” l’uomo non aveva ottenuto risposta, solo un’espressione confusa, ma questa non aveva demoralizzato il commerciante “Vuoi un manico da corsa? Da passeggio? Sei alle prime armi o sai già volare?” alla fine, sua madre aveva basato la scelta sul costo, più che sulle qualità della scopa ed Hinata era uscito dal negozio felice della sua _Scopalinda 15._ Aveva avuto solo una settimana, poi, per allenarsi, ed ovviamente aveva fallito le selezioni. Il terzo anno non era stato diverso ed al quarto era ormai preparato per il rifiuto. Quello di cui aveva bisogno, lo sapeva bene, era allenamento! Un mentore, magari, che gli spiegasse le manovre più difficili. Tutto ciò che aveva, invece, era una mediocre scopa e tanta forza di volontà. Poi, era arrivato lo sprono di cui aveva bisogno: Kageyama era stato preso in squadra.

I due non avevano messo neanche piede a Hogwarts, durante il loro primo anno, che già erano diventati rivali. Per Hinata era tutto nuovo, e la partenza da Londra non poteva che renderlo euforico. Aveva quindi salutato felice la madre e la sorella ed era corso sul treno. Aveva presto trovato uno scompartimento in cui potersi sedere; all’interno, solo un ragazzo serio e silenzioso che guardava tranquillo e impassibile fuori dal finestrino. Shoyo aveva buttato di fretta lo zaino sul sedile per tornare a salutare la sua famiglia sporgendosi dal finestrino e non si era accorto del fastidio dell’altro – a cui aveva invaso lo spazio personale – fino a quando il treno non aveva svoltato, nascondendo alla vista dei ragazzi in partenza i familiari rimasti sulla banchina.

“Sei del primo anno anche tu??” Hinata sapeva ancora poche cose del mondo magico o di Hogwarts, ma non ci aveva messo molto a notare che il ragazzo del treno indossava la divisa scolastica ancora priva di stemmi. “Il professor Takeda mi ha spiegato delle quattro Case di Hogwarts! Le conosci? Sono Grifondoro, Serpeverde, Tassorosso e Corvonero!” l’altro non si decideva a rispondere, tutto ciò che Hinata aveva ottenuto erano stati sguardi truci, forse increduli, quindi aveva continuato “Io spero di finire in Grifondoro! Sembrano i più fighi, vero? _Audacia, Fegato, Cavalleria!_ _Culla dei cavalieri e dei puri di cuore!”_

“Culla degli esaltati.” la sua risposta era stata poco più che un brontolio, ma tanto era bastato per far capire ad Hinata che non sarebbero mai potuti andare d’accordo. Kageyama, però, era anche il primo, vero mago e suo coetaneo che Shoyo incontrava! Iniziò quindi a tempestarlo di domande, fino a che quello che sarebbe stato il suo più grande nemico non aveva sbottato

“Ma insomma! Ti sembro forse un professore? Non è colpa mia se non sai niente! Che cosa hai fatto negli ultimi undici anni?” quell’ultima domanda aveva lasciato il natobabbano spiazzato: _“Che cosa intende?”_ si era chiesto _“Non sa che non avevo nessuno a cui fare tutte queste domande?”_

“Guarda che io sono un natobabbano.” gli aveva quindi risposto come se quello spiegasse tutto, ma Kageyama si era solo arrabbiato di più, quindi Hinata aveva lasciato lo scompartimento, scocciato dal comportamento del compagno e speranzoso d’incontrare qualcuno più propenso ad assecondare le sue domande.

Tobio Kageyama, poi, era stato chiamato prima di lui ad indossare il Cappello Parlante, e ad Hinata non era sfuggito il suo sussurro _“1 a 0 per me”._ Non c’era stato bisogno di aggiungere altro per capire, il ghigno del moro parlava già chiaro, e fu da allora che iniziarono le sfide.

Chi riusciva a versare più _estratto di asfodelo_ nella propria pozione prima che esplodesse, chi riusciva ad arrivare per primo a lezione partendo dalla Sala Grande, chi riusciva a far levitare più in alto la propria piuma o a trasfigurare per primo il proprio stuzzicadenti in ago. Kageyama era stato smistato in Serpeverde, mentre Hinata in Grifondoro: le sfide si sprecavano, ma era stato il Volo, alla fine, a far di loro i rivali per eccellenza. Durante tutto il primo anno, Hinata aveva diviso quella lezione con la classe di Tassorosso, ma era stato al suo secondo anno che dividerla con Kageyama aveva fatto venir fuori tutto il suo potenziale. Quel _perfetto signorino purosangue_ era schifosamente eccezionale sulla scopa, Hinata non aveva neanche la pur minima possibilità di batterlo, ma ancor meno c’era la possibilità che si arrendesse all’evidenza! In breve tempo, le loro sfide erano diventati allenamenti; le lezioni di Volo un modo per farsi notare dal professor Ukai. Adesso, era pronto per le selezioni della squadra.

Si trovava al centro del campo con le protezioni addosso e la scopa sottobraccio. Aveva un buon presentimento! Il cielo era sereno ed il sole abbastanza alto da non dare fastidio agli occhi; aveva osservato, si era allentano, aveva imparato. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato subito il migliore, ma non aveva dubbi: un giorno anche lui avrebbe avuto il posto d’onore nella Sala dei Trofei come il cercatore di Grifondoro Udai Tenma e – soprattutto – avrebbe battuto Kageyama. Era stato il ruolo del rivale, più che quello del suo idolo della Sala dei Trofei, a spingerlo a fare il provino come cercatore. Kageyama, come al solito, era stato fortunato, ed un infortunio del cercatore Serpeverde, lo scorso anno, gli era valso un posto in squadra. A Hinata invece, tutto – in quel mondo – risultava più difficile, ed essere ancora lì, pronto a sfidare il compagno purosangue, la considerava una vittoria personale.

Era stato il primo ad arrivare, e adesso il Capitano – un ragazzo impostato che ricopriva anche la carica di Caposcuola – stava guardando l’orologio

“Direi che possiamo cominciare.” disse subito dopo. Esaminò con lo sguardo tutti i presenti indugiando appena un attimo di troppo su di lui. Hinata non se ne stupì: era il secondo anno che Sawamura Daichi passava da Capitano, ma già per ben tre anni aveva osservato Hinata provare (e miseramente fallire) le selezioni.

 _“Quest’anno sarà diverso!”_ Shoyo lo pensò, ma non lo disse. Non sapeva se la sua espressione stesse riflettendo la propria determinazione, ma se Daichi ritenne che esaminare anche lui fosse una perdita di tempo, non lo diede a vedere.

A differenza degli altri capitani, quello di Grifondoro ogni anno apriva le selezioni per ogni ruolo: a nessuno era garantito il posto, neanche se lo si aveva ricoperto l’anno prima. Hinata inforcò il proprio manico ed attese; quell’anno, il ruolo di cercatore se lo contendevano lui ed un ragazzo del suo stesso anno: Tsutomu Goshiki. L’aveva visto volare durante le lezioni del professor Ukai e la cosa lo spaventava; era un mezzosangue e in dormitorio non faceva altro che vantarsi di come casa sua fosse intrisa di ogni genere d’incantesimo anti-babbano solo per permettere a lui e ai suoi fratelli di giocare a Quidditch durante le vacanze. Stava ancora maledicendo la sua sfortuna quando il fischio del capitano e poi un bagliore di luce dorata catturarono tutta la sua attenzione: ogni distrazione era sparita e, ad un tratto, c’erano solo lui ed il boccino. Spostò il peso in avanti e iniziò a sfrecciare verso il bagliore, Goshiki – lo percepiva a malapena – gli era alle calcagna. La scopa del compagno di dormitorio era molto più veloce della sua, eppure la _Nimbus 2009_ di Tsutomu non poteva competere con la _Firebolt 2.0_ di Kageyama, ed Hinata era quest’ultima che aveva puntato di sconfiggere. Aveva studiato per due anni affinché le proprie manovre aree colmassero la differenza di velocità, e adesso quell’allenamento dava i suoi frutti. Goshiki l’aveva quasi raggiunto quando Hinata provò per la prima volta il _Tackle Transilvano_ , il compagno credette alla sua finta e rallentò; Hinata sorrise: non si impegnava quasi per niente nello studio e avrebbero dovuto torturarlo per convincerlo ad aprire un libro di sua iniziativa, ma con il Quidditch era diverso! Aveva sfogliato ogni volume possibile della biblioteca per imparare più mosse possibili, e quando aveva letto del _Tackle_ non si era potuto impedire di pensare a sé stesso e a Kageyama fianco a fianco sulle scope ad inseguire il boccino. Fingere di colpire il _signorino Serpeverde_ era assolutamente nel loro stile.

L’improvvisa frenata di Goshiki ed il successo della finta diede maggiore carica a Shoyo che si appiattì sul proprio manico ed accelerò! Gli parve quasi di sfiorare il boccino quando un bolide lanciato con violenza nella sua direzione lo costrinse a frenare. Si voltò solo per vedere Ryunosuke Tanaka e Yu Nishinoya battersi il cinque. Quei due, era chiaro, sarebbero di nuovo stati confermati come battitori titolari. L’aspirante cercatore sbuffò e riportò lo sguardo di fronte a sé, luogo adesso totalmente vuoto. Decise quindi di sollevare la punta del proprio manico ed osservare il campo dall’alto in attesa che il boccino si palesasse per la seconda volta.

Tanaka e Nishinoya erano sicuramente al loro apice, ma Taketora Yamamoto, era chiaro, non aveva intenzione di rimanere in panchina come lo scorso anno e – come gli altri due – si dava da fare per mandare i bolidi che gli capitavano a tiro il più violentemente possibile verso gli avversari. Uno di questi riuscì un paio di volte a sbilanciare Hajime Iwaizumi che provava a riconfermarsi come cacciatore, mentre Kotaro Bokuto zigzagava tra le palle impazzite con una maestra tale da sembrare che fossero i bolidi ad evitarlo più che il contrario. Lev e Kindaichi, del suo stesso anno, invece, non sembravano riuscire a gestirli.

Hinata avrebbe voluto assistere a qualche parata di Tetsuro Kuroo, che ogni anno durante le selezioni sostituiva Daichi come portiere, ma un brilluccichio dorato, proprio accanto agli anelli, lo costrinse a distogliere l’attenzione dal cacciatore relegato in porta. Shoyo osò buttare uno sguardo fugace verso Goshiki prima di agire: il suo avversario si trovava tra lui e il boccino, e la sua scopa era di gran lunga più veloce della _Scopalinda 15_ di cui Hinata si doveva accontentare. Sorrise: era arrivato il momento di mostrare al capitano la sua mossa migliore. C’era voluto un anno intero per impararla, ma adesso era pronto: prese la rincorsa verso il rivale cercatore e, attirata la sua attenzione, si tuffò in picchiata. L’altro sicuramente non aspettò di vedere a sua volta il boccino e seguì Hinata in quell’assurda corsa verso il terreno. La _Nimbus_ ci mise poco a raggiungerlo e quasi a superarlo, e fu proprio quando questo avvenne che Hinata interruppe la picchiata grazie a delle spirali che rallentarono la caduta: era la _Finta Wronski._

Il fischio di Daichi, subito dopo che ebbe afferrato il boccino, parve ad Hinata il suono più bello che avesse mai sentito: _“Vuol dire che il Capitano mi stava guardando!!”._ Subito dopo, Daichi si ritirò negli spogliatoi e ne uscì solo dieci, interminabili minuti dopo

“Tanaka, Noya, riconfermati come battitori.” annunciò “Yamamoto, sei notevolmente migliorato. Ti alternerai con Ryu e Yu.” le urla di esultanza dei tre vennero subito quietate da un’occhiataccia di Iwaizumi, poi Daichi continuò:

“Bokuto, Kuroo e Iwaizumi, cacciatori.” nessuno se ne stupì “Aran, Koganegawa, voi sarete le riserve.” i due annuirono, ed Hinata ebbe come la sensazione che non puntassero ad altro. Infine, si voltò verso di lui

“Shoyo Hinata, cercatore.” sorrise “Benvenuto in squadra, finalmente.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ideato questa storia insieme a LorasWeasley (che potrete trovare su EFP). Ho scritto tutto io, ma le idee sono di entrambe. L'idea per il titolo me l'ha data proprio lei, infatti potrete trovare nel suo profilo EFP una Percy Jackson!Hogwarts AU con lo stesso nome.  
> Per chi fosse spaventato all'idea di iniziare qualcosa di incompiuto, voglio precisare che la storia è già fatta e finita. Gli aggiornamenti saranno quindi costanti, ma le lunghezze dei capitoli no. Proprio per questo se mai dovessi essere costretta a postare un capitolo troppo corto rimedierò con un doppio appuntamento per quella settimana.  
> Spero che concordiate con me nello smistamento! Io devo dire di essere abbastanza soddisfatta di come li ho divisi. Fatemi sapere nelle recensioni!  
> A presto!


	2. Incontri e allenamenti - pov. Hinata | Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Hinata + POV Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE: non sono ancora molto pratica di Ao3, quindi avevo postato il secondo capitolo "per sbaglio" e poi l'ho eliminato. Alcuni di voi forse avranno già letto quindi l'inizio, ma adesso l'ho ripubblicato con una parte integrate che inizialmente avevo intenzione di mettere come terzo capitolo.  
> Scusate il disagio, non capiterà più.

_Hinata_

Quella notte, i sogni di Hinata furono invasi da scope sfreccianti e coppe luccicanti. Shoyo era acclamato da tutta la squadra, in mano stringeva il boccino mentre i Grifondoro esultavano e Kageyama piangeva come un bambino. All’alba, il ragazzo non si dispiacque di essersi svegliato: il suo sogno poteva diventare realtà!

Scostò le coperte e – facendo attenzione a non svegliare i suoi compagni di dormitorio – si cambiò, lavò, afferrò il proprio manico di scopa con il kit di manutenzione e filò rapido verso la Sala Comune. Passò diversi minuti a curarsi della sua _Scopalinda_ : la levigò, tagliò i rami in eccesso sulla coda, infine la lucidò. Una volta soddisfatto, poi, lasciò la Torre e si diresse verso la Sala Grande. Era ancora presto ed i tavoli erano deserti, ma bastò che si sedesse al tavolo dei figli di Godric perché dell’ottimo cibo comparisse davanti a lui. Mangiò quel tanto che gli serviva per non essere disturbato dai morsi della fame, poi si alzò e continuò la sua corsa euforica verso il Campo da Quidditch. Il campo, lo aveva imparato ormai da anni, era – in un modo o nell’altro – perennemente frequentato: chi si allenava per conto proprio, chi semplicemente aveva voglia di fare un giro sulla scopa, o ancora chi usava gli spalti per consumare la merenda, ritrovarsi con gli amici o persino studiare all’aperto. Ed era solo all’alba che Hinata poteva goderselo tutto per sé.

Aveva appena superato la capanna del guardacaccia, adesso poteva vedere il campo in lontananza; sorrise ed accelerò. Invece di seguire il sentiero, decise di tagliare per le serre e – con il senno di poi – quella decisione fu una benedizione: l’ultimo ciuffo arancione di Hinata era sparito dietro la serra numero tre quando un paio di voci lo fecero immobilizzare; le aveva riconosciute: erano Oikawa e Wakatoshi, di Serpeverde. Non aveva mai parlato con nessuno dei due, ma entrambi – specie la mole del secondo – lo intimorivano. Fu quindi inevitabile per lui tendere ogni nervo e sperare che non l’avessero visto. I toni che stavano usando, infatti, sembravano tutt’altro che amichevoli:

“Quindi ti sta bene che quel ragazzino mi abbia fregato il posto in squadra!?” sebbene lo soggiogasse, Tooru Oikawa gli era sempre apparso socievole e gioviale. Sentirlo urlare, quindi, ebbe l’effetto di impietrirlo.

“Hai ancora un posto in squadra.” la risposta di Ushiwaka era stata pacata, quasi apatica “L’importante è che tu sia nel mio team, Oikawa. Sei un bravissimo cacciatore.”

“Ti sbagli, io sono un bravissimo _cercatore!_ Se l’anno scorso non mi fossi infortunato, quel marmocchio starebbe ancora sugli spalti a sognare! Non è giusto rimpiazzarmi così!”

“Kageyama si è dimostrato utile come cercatore.” la calma pragmaticità dell’altro sembrava star facendo infuriare Oikawa ancora di più “E tu sei un cacciatore migliore di Suguru. La nostra squadra adesso è più forte che mai.”

“Questo è il mio ultimo anno qui ad Hogwarts. Se non posso giocare da cercatore, forse è meglio che mi concentri sui M.A.G.O.” e senza aggiungere altro, stizzito, voltò le spalle all’ex compagno di squadra e sparì oltre la capanna del guardacaccia. Hinata osservò Wakatoshi fissare il punto in cui Oikawa era sparito, poi lo sentì sospirare e, tranquillo, come se uno dei membri più forti della sua squadra non avesse appena annunciato il suo ritiro dal Quidditch, tornò verso il Castello.

Una volta capito che nessuno dei due avrebbe più potuto vederlo, Hinata uscì dal proprio nascondiglio e riprese il suo percorso verso il campo d’allenamento. Non riusciva ancora a credere a quello che aveva sentito: Shoyo seguiva le partite di Quidditch sin dal suo primo anno, e sempre – eccetto il periodo in cui il bolide che l’aveva colpito al ginocchio l’aveva costretto a terra – Oikawa era stato in sella alla sua scopa da corsa, perennemente trionfante e spesso strafottente verso gli avversari, che questi fossero in svantaggio o meno. L’aveva osservato vincere diverse volte, e allo stesso modo l’aveva visto perdere: la sua superbia ed il suo orgoglio, pensò con ammirazione, non erano stati intaccati in nessuna occasione. Hinata non avrebbe mai creduto possibile mantenere in sconfitta un atteggiamento del genere, e ricordò di come avesse immediatamente pensato che – anche da perdente – Oikawa non potesse che lasciare il campo come fosse un vincitore. Quella, forse, era la parte di lui che più lo spaventava e meravigliava, e sebbene al centro dei suoi pensieri – come sempre – ci fosse Kageyama, l’idea di sfidare anche Oikawa, quando sarebbe arrivato il momento di disputare una partita contro i Serpeverde, lo eccitava come poche altre cose riuscivano a fare.

Immerso in quei pensieri, neanche si rese conto di essere arrivato a destinazione e, sicuro com’era di trovare il campo totalmente deserto, si stupì non poco di trovare quasi tutta la propria squadra già lì ad allenarsi.

“Hey, Hey, Heeey!” il primo ad intercettarlo fu Bokuto, che lo puntò e – non prima di aver eseguito un giro della morte – atterrò accanto a lui “Sei appena entrato in squadra e già non vedi l’ora di giocare??” gli chiese, ma prima che Hinata potesse rispondere, l’altro si era già girato verso i restanti compagni di squadra e aveva urlato: “Mi piace, questo ragazzo!”

Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yamamoto ed Iwaizumi li avevano appena raggiunti quando l’ultimo parlò:

“Sei qui perché sei nervoso o eccitato?”

“Eccitato!” Bokuto aveva risposto per lui, subito dopo gli diede una sonora pacca sulla spalla “Gli si legge in faccia!”

“Già!” si aggiunse a quel punto Noya “Non ha motivo di essere nervoso! Ha afferrato il boccino da vero maestro, alle selezioni!”

“Senza contare che la prima partita del Campionato sarà contro Corvonero!” fu il turno di Yamamoto “Non sono niente male, ma non sono i Serpeverde. Non so se mi spiego…” ghignò.

“Loro hanno Akaashi!” protestò Bokuto.

“Stai forse sminuendo Shimizu??” si scaldò anche Tanaka, ma fu superfluo, perché Yamamoto arretrò inorridito, come se il compagno gli avesse appena rivolto il più grave degli insulti.

“Come osi! Non potrei mai!!” la cacciatrice di Corvonero era assolutamente una degli studenti di Hogwarts più abili nel Volo.

“Che i Serpeverde siano i nostri avversari più tosti non lo si può negare.” del gruppo, Iwaizumi era sicuramente il più pacato.

“H-ho-” davanti a tutti quei compagni più grandi di lui, Hinata non poté impedirsi di iniziare la propria risposta in maniera balbettante. Si schiarì la gola e ricominciò: “Ho incontrato Oikawa e Wakatoshi, venendo qui. Li ho sentiti parlare,” continuò timido “e a quanto pare Oikawa lascerà la squadra.” quella frase parve scatenare un putiferio:

“Cosa??” chiesero praticamente tutti in coro;

“Perché?” fu un’altra domanda nel mucchio, quindi Shoyo raccontò la conversazione che gli era capitato di origliare. Stettero un paio di minuti a parlare di Oikawa e della sua squadra quando Bokuto disse quello che ognuno di loro aveva già pensato:

“Be’, senza Oikawa per noi sarà più facile batterli. Vero, Iwaizumi?” tutti i presenti si voltarono verso il punto in cui sapevano esserci il compagno solo per trovare il posto vuoto.

“Ma dov’è finito?” chiese Yamamoto.

 _“E quando se n’è andato?”_ pensò piuttosto Hinata. Alla fine, decisero di mettere da parte l’improvvisa sparizione del cacciatore per fare ciò per cui tutti loro erano lì: allenarsi.

***

_Iwaizumi_

Gli era bastato sentire Shoyo Hinata dire che Tooru avrebbe lasciato la squadra per capire cosa fosse successo. Rimase ad ascoltare il racconto del più piccolo fino alla fine, dopodiché voltò le spalle ai compagni di Casa ed uscì dallo stadio della scuola. Sapeva esattamente dove trovare quel testone serpeverde: la Foresta Proibita. Mentre camminava spedito verso la sua meta, ripensò al giorno in cui lui e Oikawa avevano scoperto quella radura. Era da mesi che cercavano un posto in cui poter stare tranquilli e al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti e poi, quasi per caso, una lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche li aveva condotti lì. A quanto diceva il professore, quel luogo era pieno di thestral. Fortunatamente loro non li vedevano, ed anche se ogni tanto urtavano per caso qualcosa di invisibile, quello era diventato il luogo che in assoluto Iwaizumi preferiva. Gli alberi giganti, di solito talmente fitti da oscurare ogni singolo raggio di sole, in quel punto erano più radi e l’atmosfera che vi si creava, tra la luce che filtrava attraverso le foglie e i riflessi che del ruscello lì accanto, era definibile solo in una maniera: _magica._ Nessuno lì, in due anni, era mai riuscito a disturbarli e quella radura, ormai, era diventata per entrambi un _luogo sicuro_ , inviolabile anche per i brutti pensieri.

Sospirò non appena, messo piede nella _loro radura_ , vide Oikawa rannicchiato sull’erba: la schiena poggiata a un tronco e le ginocchia strette al petto. Il compagno non si accorse di lui finché non gli fu accanto; gli si accovacciò accanto, gli accarezzò i capelli e solo allora l’altro sollevò la testa che teneva nascosta tra le braccia e lo vide.

“Iwa-chan.” mormorò solo, Iwaizumi sorrise.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” Oikawa si limitò a scrollare le spalle, quindi il grifondoro sospirò, poi si sedette sull’erba accanto a lui e lo imitò poggiando la schiena al tronco dell’albero “La mia squadra di Quidditch ha una nuova recluta.” raccontò Hajime, Oikawa non rispose “Un cercatore niente male! Dovrete stare attenti quando ci scontreremo.” Iwaizumi fissò lo sguardo in quello di Oikawa, deciso a cogliere ogni singolo dettaglio di ciò che quelle parole avrebbero portato alla luce, e ciò che vide fu solo una grande amarezza, dispiacere, forse anche senso di colpa. Il serpeverde non rispose, invece abbassò lo sguardo, quasi volesse sfuggire a quello indagatore dell’altro.

“È venuto al Campo, stamattina.” continuò quindi a raccontare Iwaizumi “Dice di aver visto te e Wakatoshi mentre veniva giù.” a quel punto, Oikawa si galvanizzò, rizzò la schiena e spalancò leggermente gli occhi: aveva capito cosa l’altro ci facesse in quella radura.

“Iwa-chan…” provò a parlare, ma l’altro lo interruppe:

“Sapevo che eri un idiota.” Hajime Iwaizumi era l’unico in grado di dire una cosa del genere a Tooru Oikawa senza che quest’ultimo riuscisse a rispondergli per le rime. “Hai detto che avresti conquistato il mondo, ricordi? _Tooru Oikawa, uno dei migliori giocatori di Quidditch della storia_. E adesso che ne hai davvero l'opportunità hai intenzione di buttare via tutto?”

“Credi che io voglia questo??” gli rispose arrabbiato “Ho portato la squadra alla vittoria non so quante volte! Poi mi prendo un bolide al ginocchio e questo è il loro ringraziamento!?” Iwaizumi sospirò mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli. Oikawa era un ragazzo difficile da gestire, eppure non poteva fare a meno di lui. Sapeva perfettamente come si sentiva e avrebbe voluto dargli il mondo intero, avrebbe voluto andare da Ushiwaka e costringerlo a lasciare giocare Tooru nel ruolo che più preferiva. Quello che era in grado di fare, però, si limitava a stare vicino a lui; consolarlo, tirarlo su di morale, dargli una ragione per continuare a combattere.

“Hai idea di quante persone vorrebbero essere al tuo posto? Pensi che il cacciatore che hai sostituito sia felice della situazione?” la risposta non arrivò, quindi gli si avvicinò ancora, gli sistemò il ciuffo, poi continuò “Non ti rendi conto che tu sei già uno dei migliori cercatori che questa scuola abbia mai avuto? Hanno scelto Kageyama come cercatore facendoti diventare un cacciatore perché è una cosa che tu puoi fare, lui no. Ti conoscono già tutti come cercatore, conoscono il tuo valore e ti temono.” sorrise “Adesso hai la possibilità di farti temere come cacciatore, il tuo nome sarà collegato a due ruoli, non puoi sprecare un'opportunità del genere! Sei migliore di Kageyama. Adesso puoi dimostrare di essere anche migliore di Wakatoshi.” e finalmente, Oikawa sorrise.

“Lo dici solo per farmi stare meglio.” mise il broncio, Iwaizumi rise.

“Tu dici? Se solo i miei compagni di squadra lo sapessero! Senza di te in campo, per noi la vittoria sarebbe molto più facile!” eliminò il broncio dell’altro passandogli il pollice sulle labbra “Ma io non voglio che tu non sia in campo.”

“Perché ci tieni tanto?” Hajime scrollò le spalle prima di rispondere.

“Questo è il nostro ultimo anno. Te ne pentirai se non giochi.”

“Pensi?”

“Lo so.” Oikawa rise.

“Mi conosci bene.” sussurrò.

“Un po’ _troppo_ bene.” sussurrò di rimando Iwaizumi, infine lo baciò. I brutti pensieri di Tooru divennero solo ricordo, ed Iwaizumi lo sapeva: nella prossima partita, il suo ragazzo sarebbe stato più forte che mai, e lui non sarebbe stato da meno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevo in mente di pubblicare un capitolo a settimana, quindi mancherebbero ancora tre giorni, ma è Natale! Quindi buone feste!!  
> xxx


	3. Ad ogni Grifondoro un Corvonero - pov. Daichi | Kenma | Akaashi

_Daichi_

Sawamura Daichi era un ragazzo molto impegnato. Tra capitanare la squadra di Grifondoro, adempiere al ruolo di Caposcuola, mantenere una media di voti alta e ripassare i programmi degli anni passati in vista dei M.A.G.O. che avrebbe dovuto affrontare a fine anno, quella mattina fu assurdamente felice di non essersi dovuto svegliare a causa dei soliti schiamazzi del suo compagno di dormitorio più esaltato: Bokuto. Dividere la stanza per sei anni con quel cacciatore iperattivo non era stato e non era tutt’ora affatto semplice, e se poi a questo si aggiungeva il fatto che Bokuto era in grado di tirar fuori la parte più chiassosa di Kuroo, Daichi poteva affermare con sicurezza di essere stato fortunato a non aver avuto nemmeno un esaurimento nervoso da quando li conosceva.

Si sentì quasi in colpa quando, svegliatosi con tranquillità, ringraziò la propria buona stella per quell’assenza. Si vestì con calma, si lavò il volto, poi i denti. Infine, scese in Sala Grande per gustarsi una buona ed abbondante colazione. I quattro tavoli erano ingombri di cibo e di studenti che se ne abbuffavano. Il grifondoro ci mise poco ad individuare la bizzarra acconciatura del suo compagno di dormitorio e lo raggiunse. Kuroo stava leggendo la Gazzetta del Profeta, ma smise immediatamente quando vide l’amico avvicinarsi.

“Ti sei svegliato! Alla buon’ora!” in effetti era piuttosto tardi. Di solito – colpa le urla di Bokuto – era piuttosto mattiniero.

“Ogni tanto fa bene dormire un po’ di più.” si limitò a rispondere e, per quanto fosse curioso, decise di non chiedere al compagno se sapesse che fine avesse fatto il suo migliore amico in favore di ancora qualche minuto – prima delle lezioni – senza doversi preoccupare di quello scalmanato purosangue.

“Ieri sera il gatto è tornato!” con già la bocca piena di prelibatezze, Daichi ci mise un po’ per capire le parole del compagno di Casa. Poi sorrise: Kuroo non faceva altro che raccontare di un gatto che apparentemente si mostrava solo a lui. Quando l’amico gliel’aveva descritto per la prima volta, al Capitano sembrò di riconoscerlo. Un gatto bianco con diverse macchie marroni e nere, infatti, si aggirava – sebbene raramente – nei pressi del cortile della scuola. Ma quello, ed erano d’accordo tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts a tal riguardo, era il gatto più schivo e timido che potesse esistere nella faccia della Terra e non era assolutamente possibile che fosse lo stesso di cui raccontava Kuroo.

“Ero nel corridoio del quarto piano quando l’ho visto.” stava nel frattempo continuando questi “Mi ha seguito per una buona mezzora, fin quando non sono finito nel giardino anteriore, mi sono seduto sull’erba e lui mi si è accucciato sulle gambe! Quando ho provato ad alzarmi tendendolo in braccio però si è innervosito. Forse aveva capito che volevo portarlo in dormitorio.” a quel punto, la testa di Daichi era passata a pensare alle lezioni che avrebbe avuto quella mattina – prima tra tutte quella di Incantesimi che ci sarebbe stata da lì a poco – e le parole di Kuroo erano quindi per lo più buttate al vento “Riuscirò ad adottarlo un giorno, vedrai! Ho già in mente di comprare un collarino durante la prossima gita ad Hogsmeade.” Daichi annuì, più per fingere di aver ascoltato l’intero discorso che per vera convinzione, dopodiché i suoi occhi catturarono un movimento al tavolo di Corvonero e decise di alzarsi; ingoiò l’ultimo boccone e salutò il compagno:

“Ho una cosa da fare.” gli disse distrattamente “Ci vediamo in aula.” e si affrettò a raggiungere Sugawara che stava lasciando la Sala Grande: “Hey!” gli palesò la sua presenza. Il corvonero si voltò e gli sorrise.

“Caposcuola!” lo salutò.

“Stai andando ad Incantesimi?” l’altro annuì.

“Facciamo strada insieme?”. Parlare con Suga era sempre piacevole, e senza nostalgia Daichi si ritrovò a pensare ai primi tempi in cui avevano iniziato ad interagire: per quattro anni si erano incontrati in aula o per i corridoi e bellamente ignorati, fino al loro quinto anno, quando la spilla da prefetto di Daichi aveva spinto il suo collega corvonero ad andare da lui per lamentarsi di come Bokuto e Kuroo stanziassero perennemente davanti all’ingresso della Sala Comune di Corvonero facendo ogni volta un enorme trambusto mentre tentavano di superare l’indovinello che avrebbe permesso loro di raggiungere rispettivamente Keiji Akaashi e Kozume Kenma. In quelle occasioni, a Daichi non rimaneva che mostrarsi costernato ed andare fin sulla torre ovest per afferrare i due compagni per le orecchie e trascinarli via. Ma sebbene per quasi tutto l’anno Suga fosse andato da lui solo per urlargli contro, l’avvicinarsi dei G.U.F.O. aveva fatto capire ad entrambi quanto l’altro fosse un compagno di studi ideale ed era da lì che la loro amicizia era cominciata. Adesso, Daichi non riusciva a pensare alla sua vita ad Hogwarts senza l’altro e non si vergognava ad ammettere che lui era l’unica ragione per la quale stava ancora seguendo _Artimanzia_.

Erano quasi arrivati all’aula e Daichi aveva appena finito di raccontare all’altro la propria estate quando Sugawara rise sotto i baffi.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese l’altro; il corvonero indicò fuori dalla finestra: da lì si vedeva il Campo da Quidditch e distintamente delle piccole figure che vi volavano attorno. Era impossibile distinguere i volti, ma sicuramente bastava vedere il colore delle divise sportive per capire chi fossero.

“I tuoi bambini finiranno di nuovo per saltare le lezioni della mattina!” stavolta Suga rise apertamente. Daichi, invece, strinse i pugni.

“Stavolta mi sentono!”

“Ti tengo il posto.” rispose l’altro, divertito “Cerca di non metterci troppo!” e sparì oltre la porta dell’aula di Incantesimi. Il grifondoro sospirò e fece dietrofront per correre in cortile.

 _“Se hanno tanta voglia di volare,”_ pensò con stizza mentre correva _“vorrà dire che decuplicherò la difficoltà degli allenamenti per chiunque sia in campo a quest’ora!!”._

BONUS:

Iwaizumi entra in Sala Comune e scopre che Bokuto,  
Noya, Tanaka, Yamamoto e Hinata sono stati puniti  
per l’allenamento di quella mattina: “Che succede?”

– it’s Bugo style! –

***

_Kenma_

Tutto ciò che Kozume Kenma cercava in quell’enorme castello era un po’ di sana tranquillità. Nel Mondo Magico non esistevano le prese elettriche, e già quel solo fatto gli rendeva l’esistenza un incubo ogni volta che era costretto ad intrufolarsi nell’aula di Babbanologia solo per ricaricare la propria PSP. Non sarebbe stato così tremendo, pensò però, se quella scuola non fosse stata tanto piena di studenti. Evitarli tutti gli risultava sempre più difficile, specie dal suo secondo anno, quando uno strano ragazzino dai capelli arancioni si era impuntato di voler diventare suo amico. Tutto ciò che Kenma aveva fatto per portare lo strano ragazzo ad avere quell’idea, era stato rispondere con fare annoiato a qualche sua domanda su Hogwarts durante il suo primo tragitto sul treno della scuola. Non che a Kenma Hinata dispiacesse, anzi. Del tutto inspiegabilmente si sentiva incredibilmente affine al grifondoro; forse – insieme a Kuroo – lui era l’unica persona di cui riusciva a sopportare la presenza. Ma Hinata, Kenma lo aveva capito sin dal loro primo incontro sul treno, era tutt’altro che tranquillo. Il solo fatto di essere accanto a lui attirava tutti gli sguardi di chi gli stava intorno e quello, inevitabilmente, gli aveva sottratto l’anonimato che da matricola aveva faticato – principalmente a causa di Kuroo – a costruirsi. A quel punto aveva avuto solo una scelta: _“Devo trovare un modo per passare inosservato attraverso un luogo affollato.”_ era dall’inizio del suo terzo anno che non faceva altro che pensarci, e poi finalmente, durante una lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure del professor Washijo, aveva avuto l’illuminazione: “La differenza tra un lupo mannaro e un animago, è che quest’ultimo può scegliere quando trasformarsi e mantenere poi il controllo”. Non era stato semplice studiare _animagia_ ; si era dovuto impegnare parecchio, e non era da lui, ma ogni volta che era sul punto di mollare, si ripeteva che era per una buona causa. Infine, alla fine del suo quinto anno, era riuscito nell’impresa.

Non seppe in che animale si sarebbe trasformato fino all’ultimo, ma col senno di poi era ovvio che la sua forma animale sarebbe stata un gatto, e sotto quella forma era facile defilarsi da una folla o sparire tra i rami di un folto albero, fuori dalla portata di chiunque eccetto che per i propri pensieri.

Per quanto fosse schivo, però, non era – con suo sommo disappunto – totalmente apatico. Hinata era suo amico, ma era Kuroo quello che riusciva ad attrarlo come fosse un potente magnete.

Kenma si ritrovò a pensare a quando il grifondoro l’aveva visto per la prima volta da gatto. L’animago si era paralizzato e per un’istante aveva temuto che Kuroo l’avesse riconosciuto. Subito dopo si era dato del pazzo: c’erano piccoli, insignificanti dettagli che avrebbero permesso ai più attenti di associare un volto umano alla forma animale del mago, come la forma degli occhi, una voglia, un neo o – come nel caso del professor Nekomata – delle macchioline nel pelo di fianco agli occhi che ricordavano le rughe a zampa di gallina. Kuroo lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, e se c’era qualcuno che poteva capire che Kenma aveva infranto la Legge solo per poter stare per conto proprio a giocare con la PSP, quello era lui. Ma sarebbe stato strano, del tutto folle, credere che un sedicenne potesse essere diventato un animago senza l’aiuto di nessuno. Se solo avesse avuto quell’informazione, lo sapeva bene, Kuroo ci avrebbe messo meno di un secondo per collegare lui a quel gatto schivo che evitava tutti.

Evitava tutti, sì, ma non Kuroo. Perché Kuroo era diverso, perché Kuroo valeva il rischio.

“Ti dico che è così!” stava dicendo proprio questi. Si trovavano in riva al Lago Nero; Kenma aveva appena ricaricato la propria console e adesso stava tentando di eliminare il boss finale dell’ultimo livello. Per quanto gli piacesse, quindi, non aveva tempo di ascoltare Tetsuro.

“Come dici tu.” tagliò corto. Non aveva senso continuare a discutere su quell’argomento.

“L’ultima volta che ho provato a portarlo in dormitorio è stato meno aggressivo del solito! Piano piano lo sto convincendo! Me lo sento!” era già da qualche settimana che Kuroo parlava del fatto di voler addomesticare _“il gatto fantasma che tutti vedevano apparire per poi perderlo di vista il secondo dopo”_ e Kenma si era ritrovato a ringraziare silenziosamente tutti e quattro i Fondatori perché Kuroo non avesse ancora deciso di dargli un nome stupido come _Muffin, Chicco_ o _Bubu._ Scacciò quel pensiero raccapricciante dalla testa e tornò a concentrarsi sul gioco: il boss adesso era a poche mosse dall’essere sconfitto!

“Sto anche pensando di comprargli un collarino.” le parole del grifondoro, pronunciate con genuina spensieratezza, ebbero il potere di fargli dimenticare per un attimo il proprio videogioco.

“Cosa!?” scattò a guardare Kuroo, e quell’unica domanda gli costò il livello. “Accidenti!” esclamò mentre tornava all’ultimo salvataggio “Lascia perdere i collarini!” si rivolse invece all’altro.

“Perché? Magari al gatto piacerà.”

“Credimi, non gli piacerà.”

“E tu che ne sai? Neanche l’hai mai visto! È incredibile come appaia solo quando sono solo! Sembra che me lo faccia apposta, così quando racconto di averlo accarezzato tutti mi prendono per matto.”

“Sì, ma tu lascia stare il collarino!” Kuroo lo guardò dubbioso.

“Manca ancora tanto al primo finesettimana ad Hogsmeade. Vedrò…” Kenma sbuffò e decise di far cadere l’argomento, per ora.

“A proposito.” continuò l’altro “Ci vieni con me?”

“A comprare il collarino?”

“Ad Hogsmeade!” Kenma sbuffò fuori una risata.

“C’è bisogno di chiederlo?”

“È quello che normalmente si fa per gli appuntamenti.” l’animago continuò a guardare lo schermo della propria console, ma sorrise.

“Quindi le nostre uscite ad Hogsmeade sono sempre state degli appuntamenti?”

“Per definizione, un appuntamento sarebbe quando due persone escono per passare del tempo insieme.”

“Per definizione, un appuntamento sarebbe anche quando mandi un gufo a un medimago per decidere un giorno in cui farti visitare.” Kuroo sbuffò, ma non sembrava risentito, quindi Kenma continuò “Adesso siamo fuori e stiamo passando del tempo insieme. Vuol dire che è un appuntamento anche questo?” mise in pausa e sollevò lo sguardo sul più grande; Kuroo sorrise.

“Non lo so ancora. Agli appuntamenti non ci si limita solo a parlare.”

“Ah no?” il grifondoro scosse il capo mentre il sorriso gli si allargava. Dopodiché si avvicinò al più piccolo, gli sistemò i capelli dietro l’orecchio e lo baciò sulle labbra.

“Adesso è un vero appuntamento”.

***

_Akaashi_

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che sei andato via, subito dopo è spuntato _il gatto_ , e lui non ha ancora capito che quel gatto sei tu?” lui e Kenma si trovavano nel dormitorio del sesto anno, all’interno della Torre di Corvonero, e l’animago si stava lamentando di come il suo ragazzo si fosse impuntato di voler comprare un collarino per il randagio che tanto gli piaceva.

“Se lo avesse fatto non mi comprerebbe certo un collarino!”

“Magari lo dice solo per farti fare un passo falso.” Kenma rise.

“Pensi troppo da Corvonero.” anche Akaashi sbuffò fuori una risata. Tutti credevano che gli opposti per eccellenza fossero Grifondoro e Serpeverde, ma non era affatto così. Se si è troppo simili è facile litigare, mentre al contrario – quella era una credenza comune – _gli opposti si attraggono_. Se c’era un opposto per i Serpeverde, furbi, ambiziosi e orgogliosi, quelli erano sicuramente i Tassorosso. Ed i Grifondoro? _“Tutti muscoli, niente cervello.”_ era così che li chiamavano all’interno della torre di Corvonero.

“Forse hai ragione.” rispose quindi il prefetto al suo compagno di dormitorio. Kenma sbuffò e si buttò disteso sul proprio materasso.

“A volte mi chiedo come sia possibile che le due persone con cui vado più d’accordo siano Grifondoro.” Akaashi rise ancora pensando a Kuroo ma soprattutto ad Hinata. Infine, inevitabilmente, i suoi pensieri corsero al più esaltato ed apparentemente impulsivo di quella Casa: Bokuto.

Era solo il suo secondo anno quando lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta. Corse con la mente fino a quel momento e si ritrovò a sorridere: quel giorno Akaashi aveva nostalgia di casa, tanto da spingerlo a raggiungere la guferia per spedire una lettera ai genitori nonostante l’ora della posta fosse passata da un bel pezzo. Era lì che aveva trovato Bokuto. Non subito si era accorto della sua presenza; aveva chiamato il proprio gufo, e non ricevendo risposta aveva vagato per la stanza per cercarlo. L’aveva appena trovato che dormiva in un ripiano in basso, vicino alla porta, quando si era accorto del grifondoro: Kotaro era seduto per terra, seminascosto dalla porta d’ingresso aperta. Il corvonero si era incuriosito, più che spaventato, e l’aveva socchiusa affinché potesse avere una buona visuale della figura raggomitolata sul pavimento. Aveva le ginocchia strette al petto e le braccia alle ginocchia. Al movimento della porta, Bokuto aveva sollevato lo sguardo ed aveva incontrato quello di Akaashi. La sua espressione era pietosa e languida e subito Akaashi aveva pensato dovesse aver appena ricevuto via gufo delle pessime notizie. Si era quindi accovacciato in modo che il suo volto fosse alla stessa altezza di quello dell’altro e gli aveva poggiato incoraggiante una mano sul braccio.

Keiji non aveva mai parlato con Bokuto, prima. L’aveva visto per i corridoi, in Sala Grande e sul Campo da Quidditch. Notarlo non era difficile, ed era forse proprio per questo che il corvonero non aveva mai neanche pensato di avvicinarlo. Dire che i loro caratteri erano agli opposti era un eufemismo e se c’era una cosa di cui Akaashi era convinto – nell’immaturità dei suoi dodici anni –, quella era che non aveva bisogno di un esaltato come amico che gli complicasse la vita.

Vederlo così, tuttavia, lo aveva scosso. Il campione Kotaro Bokuto; l’asso di Quidditch che già a tredici anni competeva con i più abili giocatori dell’ultimo anno; l’animo della festa; il cruccio dei professori; l’incubo di chi era alla ricerca di un po’ di silenzio. Kotaro Bokuto, la persona più esaltata e festaiola del Castello, si trovava adesso su un pavimento freddo, in una stanza buia, da solo, e sembrava che il mondo gli fosse caduto addosso.

“Stai bene?” Akaashi conosceva già la risposta, ma aveva atteso comunque che Bokuto scuotesse la testa prima di porre la domanda successiva: “Che cos’è successo?” l’altro aveva tirato su col naso prima di parlare a sua volta.

“Dovevo mandare una lettera. Non ho un gufo mio, quindi ne avevo scelto uno della scuola.” a quel punto, aveva allungato il braccio destro e uno splendido gufo reale dal manto chiaro ed il petto bianco vi era planato sopra “È bellissimo, visto??” Bokuto aveva quasi urlato quella domanda mentre porgeva il braccio in avanti affinché Akaashi vedesse meglio il rapace.

“Molto bello.” aveva risposto quindi l’altro, interdetto.

“Ma poi!” continuò Bokuto tra un singhiozzo e una tirata in su col naso “Ho visto questo barbagianni!” a quelle parole, si era sporso in avanti ed aveva afferrato il secondo volatile: un barbagianni color nocciola, anche questo col petto bianco. Akaashi – ricordò questi con divertimento – aveva corrucciato gli occhi: non capiva il problema.

“Il barbagianni aveva un messaggio per te?” aveva provato ad indovinare, ma Bokuto gli aveva risposto di no scuotendo con impeto il capo.

“Quale devo usare?” aveva chiesto invece. La sua espressione era terrorizzata, tremendamente triste al pensiero di dover fare una scelta “Ho solo una lettera!” i suoi occhi si erano fatti lucidi “Ma ci sono due gufi, vedi?” aveva sollevato entrambe le braccia che continuavano ad ospitare i due animali, ma lo sguardo lo aveva tenuto, supplicante, fisso su quello di Akaashi. Il corvonero dovette trattenere una risata, o forse uno sbuffo infastidito, invece si impose di prendere il problema seriamente. Si era portato una mano al mento ed aveva iniziato a pensare.

“Facciamo così.” gli aveva infine risposto “Usa il gufo reale per mandare la tua lettera. È il primo che hai visto, giusto?” il grifondoro aveva annuito, ma per niente convinto, quindi Keiji si infilò una mano in tasca e ne estrasse penna e pergamena, le stesse che avrebbe usato per scrivere alla sua famiglia.

“Usa queste.” le aveva porse a Bokuto “E scrivimi una lettera. Manderai il barbagianni a consegnarmela. Mi chiamo Keiji Akaashi, di Corvonero.” gli aveva sorriso e in cambio aveva ottenuto di rimando il più grande e genuino sorriso che avesse mai visto. Bokuto gli era saltato addosso mentre gli uccelli volavano indispettiti poco distante.

“Akashi!!”

“È _Akaashi_.” lo aveva corretto, ma l’altro era sembrato non sentirlo.

“Grazie, Akashi!” si era alzato, poi aveva aiutato lui a fare lo stesso “Ora però devi andartene! O non avrà senso scriverti una lettera!” il corvonero si era morso la lingua per non rispondere che non aveva senso in ogni caso, invece sorrise, felice di riflesso per Bokuto e sicuro di aver appena trovato una persona speciale.

Quel giorno – continuò a ricordare – uscito dalla guferia aveva deciso di non tornare immediatamente alla Torre di Corvonero. Se l’era presa con calma, ed una volta superato l’indovinello postogli dall’aquila guardiana, i suoi compagni di Casa l’avevano assalito:

“Akaashi! Eccoti, finalmente!” il primo a raggiungerlo era stato Yaku.

“Ti cerchiamo da secoli!” il secondo Kita.

“Che succede?” il comportamento dei compagni l’aveva subito messo in allarme.

“È arrivato un gufo per te. Solo le lettere urgenti arrivano fuori orario!” ma subito dopo Akaashi li aveva tranquillizzati spiegando a tutti cos’era successo poco prima, quindi Konoha l’aveva guardato con commiserazione:

“Non eri costretto a dargli corda, lo sai.” Akaashi aveva scrollato le spalle mentre finiva di slegare la pergamena dalla zampa del barbagianni e iniziava a leggerla:

_“Caro Akashi,_

_questo barbagianni è davvero bellissimo, ~~non bello quanto te ma~~ e io ti sto scrivendo una lettera, così lui può consegnartela!_

_Oggi ho avuto lezione di Pozioni e ho fatto esplodere il calderone di Kuroo. Daichi si è arrabbiato, quindi Kuroo ha fatto esplodere anche il suo! ~~Tu hai mai fatto esplodere~~ A te piace Pozioni? Sembri uno che riesce a non far esplodere niente. ~~Io ci ho provato, ma poi è noioso!~~ Il professore ha dato a me e Kuroo una settimana di punizione e ora non posso giocare a Quidditch fino a venerdì. Ti va di venire a vedere i miei allenamenti di ~~domani~~ lunedì? Dovresti giocare anche tu! Il Quidditch è forte, e lo sei anche tu!”_

Ad Akaashi sarebbe bastato allungare la mano ed aprire l’ultimo cassetto del proprio comodino per ritrovare quella lettera. Quella era stata solo la prima delle tante crisi di Bokuto a cui lui aveva messo un freno, nessuno capiva come ci riuscisse e ancor meno perché lo facesse, ma il corvonero non aveva dubbi: quella di aiutare Bokuto, quel giorno in guferia, era stata la miglior decisione della sua vita.

“Forse, in fondo in fondo, i Grifondoro non sono tanto male.” disse a Kenma che però, come lui, sembrava con la testa distante anni luce.

“Già.” riuscì a rispondere comunque “Forse ci fa bene avere intorno gente che pensa col cuore, prima che con la testa.” ed Akaashi – per quanto non potesse negare che l’accoppiata Bokuto-Kuroo si portasse via grandissima parte della loro tranquillità – non poté essere più d’accordo.


	4. Paranoie - pov. Sakusa | Tsukishima | Oikawa

_Sakusa_

Se c’era una cosa che poteva dire di apprezzare nei suoi compagni di dormitorio, quella era che ognuno di loro bramava la tranquillità. In genere – lo aveva imparato a proprie spese – gli studenti di Hogwarts erano irruenti e troppo spesso invadevano lo spazio personale altrui, ma non nella camera maschile del sesto anno Corvonero. Lì – nonostante fossero il dormitorio più numeroso della scuola – Sakusa, Ennoshita, Kenma, Akaashi, Shirabu e Osamu potevano rimanere tranquilli, insieme ma in totale silenzio. Si contavano sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui in quella stanza si era urlato, almeno tra loro – e questo era motivo di vanto – le discussioni, se proprio dovevano essercene, avvenivano il più pacatamente possibile. Per cui, si disse Sakusa entrando in dormitorio, in cambio di tutta quella tranquillità poteva accettare quelle rare volte di baccano.

Sulle prime tentò di ignorare i suoi compagni di Casa; si diresse verso il proprio letto e tirò le tende del baldacchino. Solo allora rimosse l’incantesimo testa-bolla che l’accompagnava ovunque proteggendolo dai germi che veleggiavano invisibili nell’aria.

“Ti dico che è una grandissima scocciatura!” sentiva nel frattempo discutere gli altri “Non fa altro che seguirmi ovunque vada e poi quando finalmente mi ritiro in Sala Comune, lui rimane lì, con quello sguardo da cane bastonato davanti all’entrata perché non è in grado di superare l’indovinello dell’ingresso! Ci credo che poi Suga si infastidisca! E la colpa sarebbe mia?”

“E pensi che Kuroo sia meglio?” aveva risposto Kenma ad Akaashi. Non bisognava essere dei geni per capire di chi stessero parlando: i due scalmanati Grifondoro erano iperattivi tra i corridoi tanto quanto lo erano sul Campo di Quidditch, ed ancora una volta Sakusa si ritrovò a tirare un sospiro di sollievo al pensiero che non fossero nella sua stessa squadra.

“Non sta solo progettando di comprare un collarino! Sta costruendo una cuccia e preparando un piano per catturarmi attirandomi con dei biscotti per animali!” Sakusa sentì Osamu ridere alle parole di Kenma, poi ancora questi aggiunse: “Almeno nella nostra Torre possiamo avere un attimo di pausa dalle loro urla.” dopodiché fu Miya a sbuffare.

“Vorrei poter dire lo stesso di Tsumu. Detesto quello là!” a quel nome, Sakusa trattenne una smorfia.

 _“Ecco un altro giocatore con cui non vorrei mai stare in squadra!”_ si disse. Era il fratello gemello di Osamu ed in quanto suo coetaneo vi aveva speso molto tempo insieme durante le lezioni. Al loro primo anno, Corvonero e Serpeverde condividevano l’ora di Erbologia, e sebbene quella lezione non fosse stata la prima a passare insieme a lui, sicuramente era stata l’ultima in cui Sakusa poteva dirsi tranquillo con Atsumu nella stessa stanza, e se poi a questi si aggiungeva il suo fratello gemello nelle vicinanze, Sakusa iniziava a tremare. Stavano estraendo la _linfapuzza_ dalla _Mimbulus Mimbletonia,_ e già quello era bastato per far sbiancare l’undicenne Kiyoomi. Il corvonero ricordò con sgomento di come stesse cercando di fare i conti con il proprio compito senza svenire, ed era talmente tanto concentrato da non accorgersi – se ne rammaricò in seguito – del litigio dei due gemelli poco distanti da lui. Alla fine, Atsumu aveva provato a sommergere di _linfapuzza_ suo fratello, Osamu aveva schivato il colpo ed il tutto era finito addosso a lui. Atsumu, da quei pochi ricordi confusi che Sakusa conservava degli eventi immediatamente successivi, aveva riso, ma subito dopo – forse sentendosi in colpa per lo stato asmatico del compagno di scuola, o più probabilmente per saltarsi il resto della lezione – aveva chiesto al professor Takeda di poterlo accompagnare in infermeria. Sakusa, però, si era rifiutato categoricamente, e da quel giorno non aveva fatto altro che evitare il più possibile il serpeverde.

“Riesce a risolvere tutti gli indovinelli dell’aquila.” si stava nel frattempo lamentando Osamu “Eh certo che voi potreste anche accorgervi che non sono io, quando si spaccia per me!” si lamentò con Kenma e Akaashi, ma Sakusa lo capiva e come quando c’era Atsumu in quella stanza. Osamu era tranquillo, principalmente pensava al cibo e si faceva i fatti suoi, mentre Atsumu – sebbene fosse più che abile nell’imitare il fratello, quando serviva – non riusciva a nascondere del tutto il proprio carattere provocatorio e sfacciato. I suoi erano impercettibili movimenti, rapidi sguardi ambigui, ma a Sakusa bastavano quelli. Il serpeverde aveva presto capito quanto Kiyoomi soffrisse nello stargli accanto; che la sua semplice compagnia gli provocava brividi e gli portava a galla incubi ad occhi aperti. Quindi, ovviamente, il suo unico obiettivo era diventato quello di perseguitarlo. Sakusa, lo sapeva bene, comportandosi in quel modo faceva solo il suo gioco, eppure non ne poteva fare a meno: tutti gli sguardi languidi, gli occhiolini lanciati di nascosto e le carezze apparentemente casuali quando passava vicino al suo banco, non facevano altro che riportare il corvonero al _fatidico giorno_ , e se rabbrividiva non era – come ad Atsumu piaceva ripetere – perché era felice di vederlo. A quei ricordi, come troppo spesso gli succedeva, un brivido lo percorse da capo a piedi e s’impunto di riportare l’attenzione sui propri compagni per riuscire quanto meno a smettere di pensare al brutto ghigno di Atsumu Miya.

“Mi dispiace, Miya, ma siete identici! Aiuterebbe se non indossasse i colori Corvonero quando è qui…”

“Purtroppo, non è una cosa che gli si può impedire.” aggiunse Kenma “Solo al quarto anno era in grado di eseguire perfettamente la trasfigurazione umana. Credete che il colore di un bavero o di una cravatta possa fermarlo?” a quel punto Osamu rise.

“Ha imparato a trasfigurarsi i capelli solo per poter entrare indisturbato qui!” disse con stizza “Che ci troverà mai, poi, di tanto bello in questa Torre?” e Sakusa conosceva bene la risposta:

_“In questa Torre ci sono io da tormentare”._

***

_Tsukishima_

Mancavano ormai solo venti minuti all’appuntamento che Tsukishima aveva con Yamaguchi al portone d’ingresso della scuola. Entrambi avevano finito i propri compiti e – in assenza di lezioni pomeridiane – avevano deciso di andare al Campo ad allenarsi insieme.

Tsukishima uscì dalla Sala Comune Serpeverde, ma decise di fermarsi ancora un momento nel bagno che si trovava nei sotterai per accertarsi di essere perfettamente in ordine. Lo imbarazzava pensare che lui _, Kei Tsukishima_ , si preoccupasse dell’aspetto alla stregua della più imbarazzante delle ragazzine, ma la storia con Yamaguchi era iniziata solo da poche settimane e – sebbene si conoscessero ormai da anni – voleva fare colpo.

Mentre si guardava allo specchio, ripensò alla scorsa estate: Yamaguchi era un natobabbano, e nonostante fosse ormai da cinque anni a conoscenza del Mondo Magico, Tsukishima si divertiva ancora a fargli scoprire cose nuove. Mancavano solo tre giorni al loro ritorno a scuola, non avrebbero avuto altre occasioni d’uscire da soli e in totale tranquillità, quindi il serpeverde aveva deciso di portarlo in uno dei suoi posti preferiti: l’osservatorio di Macclesfield.

“Ci sono venuto la prima volta con mia madre.” aveva raccontato a Yamaguchi “Ci eravamo appena trasferiti ed io ero triste perché non saremmo più potuti andare al museo giurassico della mia vecchia città. Così lei mi ha portato qui.” il tassorosso gli aveva sorriso, poi era tornato a guardare il soffitto incantato. Quello, infatti, non era un semplice osservatorio babbano: tutto, lì, urlava _“magia!”_ e l’atmosfera che se ne creava non poteva essere più adatta per rivelare finalmente a Yamaguchi cosa provava. Prima di farlo, però, Kei si era preso del tempo. Era rimasto minuti interi ad ammirare il ragazzo che a sua volta, rapito, fissava la volta stellata. A quella visione, Tsukishima aveva sorriso: Yamaguchi non era mai stato così bello, e fu solo quando questi tornò a guardarlo che l’incantesimo che teneva legato il serpeverde sembrò spezzarsi.

“È davvero bellissimo qui, Tsukki!” gli aveva detto, allora lui gli si era avvicinato.

“È bellissimo perché ci sei tu.” ricordò di come si fosse congratulato con sé stesso per essere riuscito a non arrossire ed anche di come avesse esultato internamente per aver fatto arrossire invece l’altro. Dopodiché, aveva raccolto tutto il proprio coraggio e si era dichiarato: “Mi piaci, Tadashi”.

Improvvisamente, fu riportato alla realtà dagli schiamazzi di un suo compagno di Casa:

“Tsukki-Tsukki!” Atsumu Miya aveva appena fatto il proprio ingresso in bagno “Ti fai bello per qualcuno?” Tsukishima sapeva bene quanto al compagno piacesse stuzzicare la gente, quindi lo ignorò.

“Indossi la divisa sbagliata.” gli disse invece, noncurante. Atsumu si guardò allo specchio e – visti i colori Corvonero – rise.

“Ops!” rispose “Scappatella alla torre ovest.” spiegò facendo l’occhiolino. Aveva appena alzato la bacchetta per colorare il bavero della propria toga di verde, quando una terza figura apparve sullo stipite della porta.

“Sempre a correre dietro a _Omi-Omi_ , vedo.” ghignò Oikawa cercando chiaramente di infastidire l’altro usando quel nomignolo per il corvonero, Miya abbassò la bacchetta, completamente dimentico della propria divisa.

“Ho scoperto una nuova tattica per farlo impazzire.” Atsumu ignorò la provocazione e ghignò di rimando “Il povero ingenuo credeva di essere al sicuro dentro la Torre di Corvonero!” rise “Si credono tanto intelligenti e poi per entrare in Sala Comune mettono un semplice indovinello che chiunque potrebbe risolvere.” rise ancora, ma il ghigno sul volto di Oikawa fece capire a Tsukishima che molto presto avrebbe smesso.

“Non sarà che in realtà usi la scusa di infastidirlo solo per stargli sempre appiccicato? Non so tu, Tsukki, ma a me sembra tanto che il nostro caro Miya sia cotto.” Kei non aveva nessuna voglia di essere tirato in ballo, quindi iniziò a dirigersi verso la porta.

“E se anche fosse?” sentì Atsumu rispondere strafottente e derisorio mentre usciva “Almeno io non esco con un grifondoro”. Tsukishima non seppe mai quale fu la risposta di Oikawa; non sapeva se le accuse di Atsumu fossero vere e non gli interessava. Mancavano ormai solo dieci minuti all’appuntamento con Tadashi e tanto bastava per fargli dimenticare il resto.

Arrivò in anticipo all’appuntamento ma, scoprì immediatamente, non era stato il solo. Aveva appena varcato la porta d’ingresso quando il sorriso di Yamaguchi lo raggiunse.

“Tsukki! Sei in anticipo!” lui sorrise.

“Anche tu.” rispose, il tassorosso arrossì.

“Non potevo aspettare.” a quelle parole, Tsukishima distolse lo sguardo e sperò che nessuno l’avesse visto arrossire a sua volta.

“Andiamo?” chiese invece.

Parlarono molto, mentre camminavano verso il Campo. In particolare parlò Yamaguchi e Tsukishima – come sempre – lo ascoltava rapito. Sin da quando si conoscevano, Tadashi era sempre stato solare ed estroverso; era sempre lui a guidare la conversazione, tra i due, e a Tsukishima andava più che bene così. La maggior parte delle volte – ammise tuttavia a sé stesso – a Tsukishima non importava nulla dei pettegolezzi che gli riportava Yamaguchi che invece, al contrario, sembrava interessarsi di tutti.

“Aveva provato ad entrare in squadra anche l’anno scorso ed aveva fallito,” gli stava ad esempio dicendo riguardo la nuova cercatrice della sua squadra “ma al banchetto di inizio anno mi ha raccontato di aver passato tutta l’estate ad allenarsi con la ragazza che le piace, e quell’allenamento ha dato i suoi frutti!” la passione con cui lo vedeva parlare di Hitoka Yachi lo intenerì ed ammirò insieme. Poi vide i suoi occhi illuminarsi “Sai che aveva una cotta per la senpai Shimizu? Ma dice che le è passata subito quando ha incontrato la sua attuale ragazza! Si sono messe insieme proprio durante un allenamento!” sospirò sognante “Dev’essere proprio bello” disse “volare al tramonto accanto al proprio ragazzo.” Tsukishima sorrise di sbieco per rimanere poi interdetto quando lo sguardo di Yamaguchi sembrava voler dire che era serio.

 _“È quello che stiamo per fare noi due!”_ pensò, ma non lo disse. Fu allora che iniziò a pensare: _“Possibile che Yamaguchi non se ne sia reso conto?”_ quel giorno, all’osservatorio, Tsukishima non l’aveva baciato. C’erano troppi turisti di mezzo e – sebbene l’atmosfera fosse _letteralmente_ magica –, Kei non aveva sentito quel momento come _veramente loro_.

 _“Non ha importanza.”_ pensò tra sé e sé _“Perché oggi gli toglierò ogni dubbio.”_ in quel momento, bello com’era, avrebbe voluto afferrarlo, fermarlo e poi baciarlo, ma si costrinse a non farlo. _“Ho aspettato tanto.”_ si disse _“Posso aspettare qualche altro minuto.”_ e con quel pensiero in testa, accelerò il passo. Avrebbero inforcato le proprie scope per volare liberi e spensierati; la brezza tra i capelli, il sole calante che tingeva le nuvole di rosa e d’oro. Sarebbe stato quello il _loro momento_ , e Yamaguchi non avrebbe più invidiato gli appuntamenti della sua amica Yachi e della sua ragazza.

Arrivati al Campo di Quidditch, Tsukishima non poté impedirsi di sorridere mentre pregustava già le labbra del tassorosso.

“Yamaguchi!!” la voce di Shoyo Hinata lo raggelò “Tsukishima! Anche voi qui ad allenarvi?” l’esaltato grifondoro aveva coperto in poco tempo il tratto d’aria che lo separava dal centro del Campo a loro. “Alleniamoci insieme!” esclamò, e Bokuto, Kuroo, Tanaka, Noya e Yamamoto assentirono.

 _“Possibile che i Grifondoro non facciano altro che giocare a Quidditch??”_ si chiese mesto Tsukishima mentre decisamente irritato metteva da parte tutti i sogni ad occhi aperti sulle labbra del proprio ragazzo.

***

_Oikawa_

_“Almeno io non esco con un grifondoro.”_ alle parole di Atsumu, gli occhi di Oikawa corsero a Tsukishima che stava lasciando il bagno. Questi non diede segno di aver sentito il compagno, quindi tornò a concentrarsi sull’altro.

“Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando.” rispose con l’atteggiamento più noncurante che riuscì a tirar fuori. Atsumu ghignò, ma non serviva quello per far capire ad Oikawa di non averlo convinto. Sentendo il suo tono di voce chiunque avrebbe capito che si trovava con le spalle al muro.

“Ah, no?” gli chiese infatti derisorio “Allora immagino non fossi tu quello che ho visto appartato con Hajime Iwaizumi nella Foresta.” Oikawa, se possibile, si irrigidì ancora di più. Era paralizzato, in trappola, senza possibilità di uscirne. Atsumu Miya _sapeva_ ; li aveva visti.

Gli ci vollero diversi attimi per riprendersi, il loro _rifugio sicuro_ era stato violato, ma una volta capito che non c’era modo di negare, Oikawa riuscì a farsene una ragione, razionalizzare e cambiare strategia.

“Io esco con un grifondoro.” ammise, e nel farlo il suo cuore accelerò. Dirlo ad alta voce faceva un certo effetto: era gratificante e terrificante insieme “Il mio ragazzo si chiama Hajime Iwaizumi, e tu non dirai ad anima viva o morta di tutto questo.” Atsumu rise sprezzante.

“E perché non dovrei? _Il donnaiolo Tooru Oikawa se la fa con un ragazzo Grifondoro.”_ canzonò “Fai tante prediche perché solo _pensi_ che io vada dietro a Sakusa… che cosa direbbero i nostri compagni se sapessero?” Oikawa assottigliò lo sguardo, minaccioso, poi si impose di rimanere calmo e di continuare con la propria strategia. Ghignò.

“Sai, giocare come cacciatore non mi piace proprio.” disse, e Miya non riuscì a nascondere la propria confusione, ma prima che potesse chiedergli cosa c’entrasse adesso il suo ruolo in squadra, Oikawa continuò: “Ho detto a Wakatoshi che avrei lasciato la squadra e lui era _così_ dispiaciuto.” raccontò “Ha insistito tanto per farmi rimanere. Al punto da concedermi diversi privilegi. Ci crederesti?” ghignò sprezzante. Atsumu dovette aver capito dove voleva andare a parare, perché ogni traccia di divertimento sul suo volto era sparita. Era Oikawa, adesso, ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico.

“Se dicessi… non so… che non riesco a giocare- anzi! che non _voglio_ giocare con te in squadra, chi pensi terrebbe Ushiwaka nel team?” l’espressione di Atsumu era a metà tra l’infuriato e l’atterrito il che fece ridere Oikawa “Con tutto quello che ha fatto per avermi!” continuò “In tutta sincerità: chi credi sia il miglior cacciatore, tra noi due?” gli chiese innocente, come se avesse davvero bisogno di sentire una risposta. Questa, ovviamente, non venne. Quindi Oikawa gli si avvicinò.

“Non dirai a nessuno della mia relazione con Iwaizumi. In cambio, conserverai il tuo posto in squadra.” non era un mistero che Wakatoshi considerasse nel gioco Oikawa più di chiunque altro, quindi quella non era del tutto una bugia. Sicuramente, visto l’atteggiamento del loro Capitano e le abilità di volo di Oikawa, la minaccia era più che credibile.

I due serpeverde rimasero alcuni secondi l’uno ad appena un palmo di distanza dall’altro, a studiarsi e a sfidarsi a vicenda, e fu solo quando Oikawa seppe per certo che Miya avrebbe mantenuto il segreto che si voltò e lasciò il bagno e poi i sotterranei.

Dovette arrivare fino al cortile per rendersi conto che si stava di nuovo inconsciamente dirigendo verso la radura nella Foresta. _“Quello non è più il nostro posto sicuro.”_ si disse stringendo i pugni, e cambiò direzione. Alla fine, decise di sedersi in riva al Lago Nero e lì, lontano da tutti, pensò a quello che era appena successo.

Lui e Iwaizumi stavano insieme ormai da diversi anni; si conoscevano sin da bambini grazie al legame d’amicizia dei loro genitori e sin da quando avesse memoria Iwaizumi era l’unico che Oikawa ascoltasse. Persino sua madre e suo padre avevano meno influenza sul figlio rispetto ad Hajime; i due avevano da sempre un rapporto speciale, eppure mai nessuno dei due si era definito il _migliore amico_ dell’altro, perché loro erano qualcosa _di più_.

Oikawa vagò con i ricordi fino al loro primo anno di scuola. Allora – ricordò con nostalgia – nessuno dei due si creava problemi a camminare apertamente per i corridoi in compagnia dell’altro, a studiare insieme, a giocare, ridere e scherzare. Erano inseparabili lì come a casa e Oikawa non poteva essere più felice. Poi, però, la rivalità tra le loro Case li aveva costretti ad una scelta.

I ragazzini, si sa, sanno essere molto crudeli, e Grifondoro e Serpeverde sicuramente esibivano tra le proprie fila i più tremendi ed infantili soggetti del Castello. Oikawa ed Iwaizumi iniziarono ad essere presi di mira: insulti, scherzi di cattivo gusto. Soprattutto, Oikawa veniva escluso da ogni attività collettiva Serpeverde allo stesso modo in cui Iwaizumi veniva escluso da quelle Grifondoro. Era la fine del loro primo anno quando un senpai di Oikawa aveva sentito una parte della loro conversazione.

“E credi davvero che il Capitano ti farà entrare in squadra?” aveva risposto derisorio ad Oikawa che aveva appena detto ad Iwaizumi di come fosse eccitato all’idea di fare le selezioni di Quidditch dopo l’estate “Fraternizzi con un Grifondoro.” aveva continuato il più grande con il tono più sprezzante che potesse esistere “Nessuno di voi due potrà mai giocare a Quidditch.”

Era stato allora, con la morte nel cuore, che entrambi avevano deciso di porre fine alla loro amicizia. Almeno alla luce del sole.

Tre anni più tardi, tutti coloro che li avevano minacciati e reclusi durante il loro primo anno si erano diplomati. Nel frattempo, Oikawa e Iwaizumi si erano messi insieme, ma anche con i bulli fuori dai piedi non osavano uscire allo scoperto.

 _“Se lo facessimo”_ pensò adesso come allora Oikawa _“Iwaizumi passerebbe guai con i Grifondoro e i Serpeverde lo prenderebbero di mira a causa mia.”_ quella paura lo rendeva cieco e sordo a tutto il resto. Erano ormai studenti dell’ultimo anno, erano _loro_ a dettare legge nel Castello, ma – si ripeté per l’ennesima volta – non poteva rischiare. _“Sono disposto a vivere nella menzogna per sempre se questo solo servisse a rendergli la vita più facile, ma non sarà necessario.”_ pensò _“Un anno.”_ era da quando aveva dodici anni che faceva quel conto alla rovescia e non avrebbe mollato adesso che mancavano solo pochi mesi _“Un anno e poi potremo vivere la nostra relazione allo scoperto”._


	5. Corvonero vs. Grifondoro - pov. Daichi | Hinata | Suga | Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho dovuto decidere se postare un capitolo molto breve o uno più lungo del solito. Ho scelto di metterlo più lungo!  
> Spero che vi faccia piacere!  
> xxx

_Daichi_

Ancora una volta, il grifondoro avrebbe dovuto studiare, eppure si ritrovò incantato a fissare Koshi Sugawara. Indossava – come al solito – la divisa di Corvonero nel più formale dei modi. Non una macchia, non una piega. I suoi capelli argentati riflettevano la luce delle candele che illuminavano i libri ed i suoi occhi, così capaci di rapire Daichi, erano chini su quello di Trasfigurazione Avanzata.

Si trovavano in biblioteca da quelli che potevano essere minuti, ma che più probabilmente erano ore. Sawamura era sempre stato in grado di bilanciare la sua parte da atleta con quella dello studioso, eppure da quando conosceva Suga era quest’ultima a farlo sentire più vivo. Il grifondoro sorrise tra sé e sé: fino al suo quarto anno non avrebbe mai creduto possibile che davanti ad una scelta del genere durante il suo tempo libero avrebbe preferito portarsi avanti con lo studio invece che inforcare il proprio manico di scopa. Ma studiare voleva dire stare con Suga, e sebbene sostare in biblioteca significasse anche rimanere in silenzio, a Daichi stava bene così: a lui bastava poter sedere al fianco di Koshi.

 _“Per quanto tempo?”_ si chiese però _“Per quanto tempo ancora riuscirò a limitarmi a guardarlo e a desiderarlo in silenzio?”._ Doveva chiedergli di uscire, ne andava della sua salute mentale, tuttavia il solo pensiero di un rifiuto lo uccideva.

Arrossì violentemente quando Suga sollevò lo sguardo e lo colse a fissarlo.

“Daichi.” lo chiamò, quindi lui balbettò una risposta.

“S-sì?” il corvonero sorrise teneramente e a Daichi non restò che sperare che quella dipinta sui suoi occhi non fosse pietà. Poi, un luccichio divertito sostituì tutto il resto.

“Tu non avevi gli allenamenti tipo…” guardò il proprio orologio “dieci minuti fa?” il Capitano si rizzò di scatto sulla sedia e – non possedendo un orologio – afferrò il polso dell’altro per guardare il quadrante.

“Accidenti!” esclamò alzandosi. La bibliotecaria non mancò di rimproverarlo per il chiasso, ma lui la notò appena “Devo andare!” disse a Suga, che rise.

“Immaginavo.” gli rispose mentre l’altro raccattava le proprie pergamene sparse “Vai.” lo esortò il corvonero “Raccolgo tutto io e poi te lo porto più tardi.” Daichi lo guardò riconoscente, poi corse via, diretto verso il Campo di Quidditch dove la sua squadra, lo sapeva, non gli avrebbe risparmiato nemmeno un insulto per il ritardo.

***

_Hinata_

Shoyo arrivò, come al solito, con una buona mezzora d’anticipo al Campo di Quidditch. Il professor Ukai, pur non assistendo agli esercizi della squadra, l’aveva spesso rimproverato a riguardo: _“Sforzarsi troppo è l’opposto di un buon allenamento!”_ , ma Hinata non poteva farne a meno.

Man mano che l’orario si avvicinava a quello stabilito da Daichi, iniziò ad arrivare anche il resto della squadra: gli immancabili Noya, Tanaka, Yamamoto e Bokuto furono i primi; poi Kuroo, Iwaizumi e le riserve Aran e Koganegawa.

“Hey, Hey, Heyy!” Bokuto accolse l’ultimo gruppo con la solita energia “In sella!” esortò, impaziente almeno quanto lui di iniziare.

“Non aspettiamo il Capitano?” chiese però il cercatore, l’altro non sembrò sentire la sua domanda e fu Iwaizumi, quando già ormai Bokuto era lontano, a rispondergli:

“Che vuoi farci. Bokuto è fatto così.” gli disse “Iniziamo a riscaldarci. Sono sicuro che Daichi arriverà a momenti.”, poi seguì il compagno in campo come il resto della squadra, eccetto…

“Kuroo-san.” chiamò il più piccolo. Il cacciatore era evidentemente sottotono “Va tutto bene?” l’altro sospirò avvilito.

“Tutto bene.” rispose prendendo il volo, ma il suo tono di voce non poteva essere più falso.

Fu Bokuto a guidare la squadra nel riscaldamento ed anche – una volta finito quello – a creare le squadre per una partita d’allenamento: Iwaizumi, Noya e Aran erano capitanati da Kuroo che difendeva le porte, mentre Hinata, Koganegawa, Tanaka e Yamomoto seguivano Bokuto. Fu quando quest’ultimo segnò un ennesimo punto, tuttavia, che la sessione d’allenamento – cominciata da neanche venti minuti – iniziò ad andare a rotoli:

 _“Hey, Hey, Heyy!”_ tutti si aspettavano di sentire quell’esclamazione, eppure non venne. Si voltarono verso Bokuto e lo trovarono silenzioso e depresso. Hinata, spaventato, gli si avvicinò come il resto dei compagni.

“Che succede?” chiese. Il cacciatore lo guardò e Hinata notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Dopodomani giochiamo contro Corvonero.” rispose, ma il cercatore non capì.

“Certo.” disse “È per questo che il Capitano ha aggiunto un allenamento extra, questa settimana.”

“Ma in Corvonero c’è Akaashi!” Hinata aggrottò la fronte: sapeva che Bokuto era amico intimo del compagno di dormitorio di Kenma, eppure ancora non capiva il problema. Kuroo, invece, sembrava compatirlo o, se non era così, comunque certamente condivideva il suo stato d’animo. Fu allora che – probabilmente mandato dal cielo – il loro Capitano fece il suo ingresso in Campo:

“Scusate!” fu la prima cosa che disse “Scusate, sì, lo so! Mi dispiace!” continuò a prodigarsi in scuse.

“Imperdonabile!” non gliela diede vinta Nishinoya.

“Cosa ci farebbe fare se al posto suo ci fossimo noi?” chiese Tanaka al suo collega battitore; i due ghignarono.

“Trazioni sulla scopa?” propose Noya, poi guardò con sfida il Capitano.

“A due giorni dalla prima partita del Campionato!” infierì Yamamoto “Direi che il nostro Capitano non si può esimere.” rise, e a Daichi non restò che accettare l’inevitabile.

“E sia.” concesse “Me lo merito.” poi si voltò verso il resto della squadra e non ci mise molto ad accorgersi dello stato dei suoi cacciatori.

“E voi cosa avete?” si premurò.

“Dopodomani dovrò battere Akaashi.”

“E il collarino che ho comprato ieri ad Hogsmeade è misteriosamente scomparso.” risposero entrambi mesti. Hinata fissò la scena incredulo e – a due giorni dalla sua prima partita – terrorizzato. Non gli rimase quindi che sperare in un miracolo, perché l’inizio del Campionato si avvicinava e non sembrava esserci verso di far tornare in sé i loro migliori segna-punti.

*

Se credeva di doversi preoccupare per la squadra, due giorni dopo le prestazioni dei suoi compagni lo smentirono.

Nervoso come in vita sua non lo era mai stato, la mattina della partita Hinata si era svegliato e – dopo l’immancabile capatina in bagno – era sceso a fare colazione. Lo stomaco, non c’era da stupirsi, era sigillato, e i continui sguardi che Kageyama gli lanciava certo non lo aiutavano a rilassarsi. Aveva preceduto quasi tremante insieme alla squadra, alleata ed avversaria, il resto dei compagni di scuola al Campo di Quidditch e lì aveva indossato divisa e protezioni. Lui fu uno dei primi Grifondoro a essere pronto, il che gli diede modo di osservare i propri compagni: nella mischia, com’è ovvio, c’era chi come lui tremava d’ansia, ma per la maggior parte – notò Hinata con invidia – sembravano rilassati e se tremanti solo per l’eccitazione.

“Nervoso, _Chibi-chan_?” Kuroo gli sorrise “È normale alla prima partita.” cercò di tranquillizzarlo “Comportati come in allenamento ed andrà tutto bene.”

Ma quello _non era_ un allenamento. Hinata aveva osservato spesso i Corvonero giocare, ma vederli dagli spalti era completamente diverso che affrontarli sul campo. Suga, Yaku e i loro bolidi sarebbero senza dubbio stati i suoi più grandi nemici; era a loro a cui doveva fare attenzione. E poi, naturalmente, c’era Akaashi. Lui, insieme a Oikawa e Kageyama, era tra i cercatori più formidabili che Hogwarts avesse visto negli ultimi dieci anni. Non si parlava solo di sfrecciare ed afferrare un boccino: Akaashi era intelligente, pragmatico; del tutto in sintonia con la propria squadra.

 _“E se prendessi il boccino troppo presto?”_ si disse tra sé e sé _“Se lo afferrassi senza accorgermi che Corvonero gioca con più di centocinquanta punti di vantaggio?”_ e ancora _“Se a causa mia finissimo in fondo al punteggio del Campionato?”_. Fu la pacca sulla spalla di Daichi a tirarlo fuori dal pantano dei suoi pensieri.

“È solo la prima partita.” gli disse sorridendo, e ad un tratto Hinata capì perché il senpai si meritasse tanto il titolo di Capitano “Ogni tanto controlla il punteggio, dopodiché pensa solo ad afferrare il boccino.” il cercatore ebbe appena il tempo di sorridere, poi la porta dello spogliatoio si aprì ed i giocatori si schierarono. All’annuncio del commentatore, la squadra fece il proprio ingresso, poi l’arbitro fischiò e la partita ebbe inizio.

***

_Sugawara_

Koshi Sugawara era ben consapevole di non dover sottovalutare la squadra di Daichi. Bokuto, Kuroo e Iwaizumi erano dei cacciatori spettacolari; Nishinoya e Tanaka avevano un livello di sincronia tale da diventare micidiale se aggiunta alle loro mazze; infine, ovviamente, c’era il loro portiere. Il corvonero si stupì quindi non poco quando, all’inizio della partita, la squadra avversaria si fece trovare impreparata. I giocatori si disponevano ogni volta in formazioni perfette, ma poi in mezzo all’azione queste erano costrette a rompersi a causa di un bolide vagante o del loro cercatore che vi si trovava in mezzo per caso. La squadra Corvonero – capitanata da Sakusa – riuscì a portare a casa quattro punti ancor prima che i Grifondoro riuscissero solo ad organizzarsi.

“Noya! Tanaka!” Suga sentì Daichi urlare quei nomi per l’ennesima volta mentre proteggeva gli anelli “Smettetela di proteggere Shimizu dai bolidi e pensate alla nostra squadra!” e come se non bastasse, il giovane Hinata continuava a tagliare la traiettoria dei cacciatori che cercavano di segnare o di effettuare qualche assist. Visto l’andazzo della partita, Suga si dovette sforzare ben poco per mettere in difficoltà gli avversari che stavano facendo tutto da soli. Guardando il cercatore grifondoro Koshi provò quasi pietà: Shoyo Hinata era sicuramente più che nervoso e invece di capire di doversi sollevare in alto in modo da attendere il boccino senza intralciare i compagni, se ne stava lì, terrorizzato in mezzo al campo. Fu solo quando Bokuto gli si avvicinò che parve rilassarsi. Suga non seppe mai le magiche parole del cacciatore, eppure Hinata ne uscì tremendamente più rilassato. Dopodiché, ci volle solo un’altra maldestra ed involontaria interferenza perché capisse di doversi togliere di mezzo.

I Grifondoro, adesso, giocavano nel pieno delle loro forze. Suga dovette intensificare i propri sforzi; scattò e zigzagò, provò a prendere il posto di Hinata e a disturbare la formazione avversaria, ma – persino quasi totalmente senza l’aiuto dei loro due battitori – non ci fu più verso di mettere in difficoltà i cacciatori di Godric. Ad un ennesimo punto avversario, Suga ghignò irritato mentre si chiedeva se sarebbe stato più adatto maledirli o congratularsi con loro. Quindi non gli rimase che diventare ancora più spietato.

Grifondoro aveva raggiunto e superato Corvonero, ma la partita era ancora tutta da giocare: Suga intercettò e colpì tutti i bolidi che si ritrovò a portata di mazza lasciando perdere Bokuto – il quale sembrava avere occhi anche sulla nuca, tanto bene schivava le sfere impazzite – per concentrarsi su Kuroo e Iwaizumi. Fu in questo modo che, col passare dei minuti, Suga e Yaku riuscirono ad impedire che il distacco di punteggio aumentasse.

 _“Basterà mantenerci così.”_ rifletté il battitore _“Akaashi penserà al resto afferrando il boccino.”_ poco importava che giocassero tutto il tempo in svantaggio se poi i centocinquanta punti finali li avrebbero portati alla vittoria. Poi, le sorti della partita cambiarono.

Seppur sempre al fianco di Shimizu, Tanaka rimaneva in grado di mirare al resto dei Corvonero, e in questo caso aveva spedito un bolide proprio in direzione di Shirabu che si accingeva a fare punto. Suga fu rapido e – controllando appena con la coda dell’occhio che alla sua destra non ci fossero alleati – deviò il potente bolide.

Prima ancora di vederlo cadere, Suga sentì l’intero pubblico trattenere inorridito il fiato, poi i Grifondoro impallidire e Tanaka urlare “Daichi!!” fu allora che Suga si voltò e, terrorizzato, vide il Caposcuola cadere svenuto dalla scopa.

***

_Kuroo_

Con una prontezza di riflessi pari a quella di un cercatore, Kuroo scattò ed afferrò il corpo esamine di Daichi prima che toccasse il terreno. Sgomento, lo accompagnò a terra e lo fece stendere sull’erba. L’intera squadra ed anche qualche membro di Corvonero li avevano raggiunti, e lo stesso fecero il professor Ukai e l’infermiera della scuola. Ci vollero parecchi, terrificanti secondi prima che il Capitano riaprisse gli occhi.

“Daichi!” chiamò Kuroo come molti altri componenti della squadra. L’infermiera, nel frattempo, aveva puntato la bacchetta illuminata sulle sue pupille e adesso stava chiedendo al ragazzo di seguire il proprio dito. Se non aveva colpito il suolo, infatti, aveva però preso un fortissimo bolide in testa e adesso dalla fronte gli colava parecchio sangue.

“Non sembra essere grave.” disse la donna quando il Capitano riuscì a dirle il proprio nome e contro chi stessero giocando. Tutti i presenti poterono tirare un sospiro di sollievo. “Per sicurezza lo porto in infermeria. Riesci ad alzarti?” Kuroo aiutò il capitano a farlo, ma quando provò a lasciarlo, questi vacillò e fu Sugawara ad impedire che cadesse di nuovo. Kuroo osservò l’avversario e sul suo volto poté leggere la stessa preoccupazione che era dipinta su quello del resto della squadra Grifondoro. Con molta probabilità, adesso l’amico si stava sentendo in colpa.

“Sono gli inconvenienti del Quidditch.” dovette averlo capito anche Daichi, perché dal modo in cui sussurrò quelle parole a Suga parve chiaro che il suo intento fosse quello di tranquillizzarlo.

“Sta’ tranquillo.” furono solo le parole di Kuroo ad interrompere il legame dei loro sguardi “Tu va’ in infermeria.” gli disse “Quando tornerai avremo stracciato i Corvi.” si voltò ghignante verso Suga “Niente di personale.” tutti, chi più, chi meno convinto, sorrisero.

“Difendi quegli anelli.” gli raccomandò il Capitano e Kuroo annuì.

La squadra guardò l’amico allontanarsi fluttuando insieme alla sua barella al fianco dell’infermiera, e fu solo quando sparirono oltre la porta degli spogliatoi che tornarono a pensare alla partita.

“Aran, prendi il mio posto. Ricordi le formazioni?” la riserva annuì e Kuroo finse di non vedere quanto in realtà fosse agitato. Poi, si voltò verso Bokuto ed insieme sorrisero: erano migliori amici ormai da anni ed entrambi sapevano di essere degli ottimi capitani protempore.

“Lascia i cacciatori a me.” gli disse l’albino e Kuroo subito annuì.

“Io penso alla difesa.” dopodiché si voltò verso Tanaka e Noya che subito scattarono con la schiena dritta. Erano entrambi ancora sgomenti e tremendamente mortificati, per cui bastò una sola occhiata del nuovo portiere per lanciargli un avvertimento. Infine, inforcarono tutti le proprie scope e tornarono a volare.

Se Grifondoro dopo il brutto inizio della partita era riuscito a mantenere il vantaggio su Corvonero, non fu facile continuare a farlo con la nuova formazione. Kuroo era sicuramente un portiere abbastanza abile da compensare l’assenza di Daichi, ma lo stesso non si poteva dire di Aran con lui. Come se ciò non bastasse, Noya e Tanaka – probabilmente saturi di sensi di colpa – non proteggevano più Shimizu ma neanche riuscivano ad infliggere abbastanza forza ai bolidi affinché li aiutassero contro i nemici.

Dall’alto dei suoi anelli, Kuroo tuttavia riuscì ad osservare qualche azione niente male: lui, Iwaizumi e Bokuto si erano allenati molto, ad esempio, per effettuare nel migliore dei modi la _Parkin’s Pricer_ , ed Aran non era da meno. La riserva ed Iwaizumi si misero ai due fianchi di Shimizu che era in possesso palla mentre Bokuto le sfrecciava contro. Senza spazio di manovra a causa degli avversari accanto a lei, la cacciatrice fu quindi costretta a lasciar cadere la pluffa per afferrare il proprio manico e volare via prima che Bokuto le finisse addosso. Adesso il loro asso aveva la palla e ci mise poco – protetto da Tanaka e Noya – a segnare. Tutt’altra storia, certo, era la _Thimblerig Shuffle_. I tre cacciatori titolari erano dei veri portenti nell’eseguirla, ma quello non era sicuramente il caso della loro riserva. Al contrario, Kuroo si accorse con sgomento che gli avversari non avevano nessuna difficoltà a metterla in pratica: una volta tornati ad avere il possesso palla, Shimizu, Sakusa e Shirabu si disposero a triangolo e così continuarono a volare. La pluffa passava con una velocità incredibile da un giocatore all’altro e quando Iwaizumi, che li marcava, si accorse che non era Shirabu ad averla trattenuta per segnare, era ormai troppo tardi. Sakusa aveva seminato tutti i marcatori; adesso erano solo lui e Kuroo. Se Grifondoro aveva la propria stella in Bokuto, tuttavia, Corvonero aveva il proprio Capitano. Kuroo si tuffò a destra, ma riuscì appena a sfiorare la pluffa prima che questa superasse l’anello dando a Corvonero altri dieci punti.

“Va bene! Pensa alla prossima!” gli arrivò l’incitamento dai suoi compagni di squadra. Kuroo digrignò i denti, ma tornò subito in posizione.

Continuarono così per diversi minuti. Alla fine, Kuroo fu costretto a sostituire Tanaka:

“Capisco come tu ti senta.” gli aveva detto durante il _timeout_ “Ma non puoi lasciare che un errore ti distragga.” non avrebbe addolcito la pillola negando che seguire Shimizu fosse stato un grandissimo e stupidissimo errore “Cerca di riprenderti mentre sei in panchina, e dimmi tu quando sarai pronto per tornare in campo.” con Yamamoto a proteggergli le spalle, la squadra migliorò appena, ma nessuno poteva fingere di non vedere lo svantaggio che l’assenza di Daichi aveva portato a Grifondoro, fisicamente e mentalmente. Corvonero conduceva il gioco centocinquanta a cento ed il distacco continuava ad aumentare. Ad ogni loro punto, gli avversari rispondevano facendone due. E fu solo quasi due estenuanti ore dopo che Kuroo ebbe la fortuna di vedere l’azione che li portò alla conclusione della partita: Akaashi aveva individuato il boccino e subito era scattato verso l’alto in modo da poterlo afferrare. Hinata gli si era lanciato alle calcagna, ma anche se Suga e Yaku non avessero cercato di rallentarlo come stavano facendo, i due erano a troppi metri di distanza perché il grifondoro anche solo sperasse di raggiungerlo. Quando Yamamoto spedì un bolide dritto su Akaashi, Kuroo ringraziò mille volte la caparbietà del loro cercatore che l’aveva spinto a non mollare. Akaashi fu costretto a rallentare ed Hinata lo raggiunse. Adesso, nessuno dei battitori poteva permettersi di agire per paura di colpire il proprio compagno: era una sfida tra cercatori. Il boccino zigzagò in mezzo ai cacciatori che nel proseguire con le loro azioni fecero di tutto per non ostacolare la corsa ai centocinquanta punti dorati. Poi, come gli piaceva sempre fare, la piccola sfera scattò verso il basso. La _Scopalinda_ di Hinata aveva sicuramente molti difetti, ma fortunatamente tra questi non c’era la picchiata. L’intero stadio guardò l’azione con il fiato sospeso: prima uno, poi l’altro, Hinata ed Akaashi si alternavano nello sfiorare il boccino. Infine, Hinata afferrò la vittoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho avuto modo di citarlo e mi dispiace molto, quindi sono costretta a dire qui che il portiere di Corvonero è Osamu.  
> Avrete in ogni caso modo di vederlo giocare in seguito!!


	6. Tra incoraggiamenti e primi approcci - pov. Akaashi | Suga | Shimizu

_Akaashi_

Akaashi era stato così vicino a prendere il boccino che la sconfitta gli pesò due volte sul cuore. La sua squadra era stata fenomenale, ed anche se sapeva bene che nessuno di loro gli avrebbe rinfacciato nulla, il cercatore non aveva nessuna voglia di tornare nella desolante Sala Comune di Corvonero a fingere di non vedere tutti gli sguardi amareggiati dei compagni di Casa. Dopo essersi preso la propria piccola dose di tranquillante guardando Bokuto esultare, quindi, smontò dalla scopa e lasciò lo stadio.

Per almeno un’ora vagò per il parco della scuola e quando si rese conto dell’orario l’ora di pranzo era già passata. Decise quindi d’ignorare i morsi della fame e salire alla torre ovest per sedersi accanto alla grande finestra dalla Sala Comune ed immergersi nella lettura del suo libro preferito. Fu nella pausa tra un capitolo e l’altro che la sua mente, traditrice, tornò alla partita. I Corvonero avevano giocato magnificamente e neanche lui aveva nulla di cui pentirsi. Hinata era davvero stato molto bravo ed il bolide del loro battitore micidiale. Continuava a dispiacergli molto per la conclusione che la partita aveva avuto ma, si disse, c’erano cose peggiori.

“Suga è ancora in infermeria con Daichi?” si informò con un suo compagno di Casa. Kita annuì.

“A quanto ho sentito non è grave, ma gli hanno dato qualcosa per farlo dormire. Non ne so molto.” anche Akaashi annuì, rasserenato nello scoprire che il Capitano di Grifondoro stesse bene. Si appuntò mentalmente di chiedere notizie a Bokuto il prima possibile, e parlando del diavolo…

“Akaashi.” si sentì chiamare da Ennoshita “C’è fuori un ragazzo che ti cerca.” l’interpellato aggrottò la fronte senza capire, ma non dovette domandarsi a lungo di chi si trattasse.

“Intendi il fulminato con i capelli bianchi e neri a pazzo?” chiese un ragazzo del terzo anno che in quel momento era seduto sul divano. Ennoshita rise e confermò:

“Proprio lui.”

“Il cacciatore Grifondoro?? L’ho visto anch’io!” tutti si voltarono verso Kunimi.

“Ma tu sei qui da più di un’ora!” disse sconvolto Akaashi. Dopodiché si alzò e raggiunse l’ingresso della Torre.

“Akaashi!!” fu subito accolto da Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san!” lo salutò di rimando “Credevo fossi a festeggiare con la tua squadra.” l’altro scrollò le spalle.

“Dopo la partita siamo andati a trovare Daichi, ma l’infermiera ci ha buttato fuori dicendo che eravamo in troppi e che Daichi doveva riposare.” mise il broncio “E non potevamo certo festeggiare senza di lui! Quindi abbiamo deciso di aspettare che esca dall’infermeria.” Akaashi sorrise e pensò che da lui non avrebbe potuto aspettarsi nulla di diverso.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese allora. Akaashi ammirava tremendamente Bokuto; tutta la scuola continuava a dire che lui era quello che lo capiva meglio, eppure per Akaashi era tutto l’opposto perché davvero non capiva. Bokuto era un purosangue; rampollo ed unico erede di un’importantissima ed antica famiglia. Che avrebbe iniziato a frequentare per poi sposare una ragazza del suo stesso rango per Akaashi era scontato. Eppure, il grifondoro continuava a cercare Akaashi, e il suo interesse era più che evidente.

Alla sua domanda, Bokuto inclinò la testa: “Volevo vederti.” rispose tranquillo, quasi si chiedesse come Akaashi potesse non averlo capito. Il corvonero fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo; Bokuto gli piaceva veramente tanto e si stava forzando anche troppo per riuscire a resistergli.

Sebbene lo studiasse da ormai più di cinque anni, il Mondo Magico era ancora per molti versi un gran mistero per lui. Aveva imparato la sua Storia e capito che l’Inghilterra aveva quasi del tutto superato gli stereotipi razzisti che vi regnavano solo trent’anni prima. _Quasi._ Un natobabbano come lui non poteva sperare di mettersi con una persona come Bokuto.

“Che ti va di fare?” gli chiese l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri. Akaashi strabuzzò gli occhi, poi scrollò le spalle.

“Un giro nel parco?” propose; Bokuto sorrise ed annuì.

“Mi spiace che abbiate perso…” ruppe il silenzio dopo un po’ il grifondoro. Akaashi sbuffò fuori una risata.

“Davvero? Ma se non avessimo perso l’avreste fatto voi.” Bokuto non rispose subito, ma dopo qualche secondo disse:

“Ed immagino che io al posto tuo sarei super depresso.” Akaashi si arrestò e non riuscì a nascondere la propria sorpresa.

 _“Allora se ne rende conto!”_ pensò, e prima che l’altro si accorgesse del suo stato, riprese a camminare.

“In quel caso ci sarei io a consolarti.” gli rispose sorridendo, e subito dopo capì: Bokuto era lì per consolare lui. L’altro stava forse per confermarglielo quando lo stomaco di Akaashi lo interruppe con un forte brontolio. Bokuto rise.

“Fame?” Akaashi arrossì.

“Ho saltato il pranzo.”

“Akaashi!!” l’impeto di Bokuto – sebbene fosse ormai qualcosa a cui doveva essere abituato – fece sobbalzare il corvonero “Non puoi saltare un pasto importante come il pranzo!” la genuina preoccupazione che gli si leggeva in volto fece intenerire Akaashi.

“Non posso farci niente.” fu costretto a rispondergli “Non posso certo far apparire il cibo dal nulla.” in risposta, Bokuto sorrise.

“Vieni con me.” gli afferrò la mano e cambiò direzione.

“Dove stiamo andando?” gli chiese dopo un po’ “Nei sotterrai?” continuò confuso. Bokuto scosse il capo.

“Nelle cantine.” rispose.

“Cosa c’è nelle cantine?” continuò il suo interrogatorio, perché dubitava che Bokuto lo stesse portando davanti l’ingresso della Sala Comune Tassorosso.

Il grifondoro continuò a fare il misterioso per tutto il tragitto. Poi, finalmente, arrestò la sua marcia davanti al quadro di una natura morta.

“Sta’ a guardare!” sfregò il dito sulla pera che vi era dipinta e questa – ridendo – si trasformò in una maniglia. Alla sua espressione sbalordita, Bokuto sorrise.

“Dopo di te!” gli fece cenno verso il buco nel muro che il quadro aveva rivelato. Akaashi guardò il passaggio con circospezione, ma si fidava ciecamente di Bokuto quindi non se lo fece ripetere, e quello che trovò oltre lo lasciò senza fiato.

“Questi sono…”

“Elfi domestici.” concluse per lui Bokuto “Chi pensavi ci cucinasse tutto il cibo?” Akaashi non rispose. Era troppo impegnato a guardarsi intorno. Ogni singola parte di quel Castello l’aveva affascinato, ed al suo sesto anno non smetteva di scoprire posti nuovi che continuavano a fargli lo stesso effetto.

“Incredibile…” non riusciva a smettere di sussurrare, e fu solo quando tornò con il suo piatto preferito tra le mani che Akaashi si rese conto che Bokuto aveva lasciato il suo fianco.

Gli elfi domestici gli avevano in poco tempo allestito una porzione di tavolo su cui sedersi, e qui Akaashi iniziò a gustarsi un fantastico pasticcio di rognone mentre Bokuto sgranocchiava stuzzichini.

“Come conosci questo posto?” gli chiese a un certo punto. L’altro rise.

“Al secondo anno io e Kuroo ci siamo messi in testa di voler catturare un elfo domestico.” iniziò a raccontare “Quelli che lavorano qui ad Hogwarts sono parecchio bravi e non si fanno quasi mai vedere, ma noi siamo riusciti a beccarne uno.” rise “Abbiamo sporcato un intero corridoio e aspettato per ore perché ci riuscissimo! L’abbiamo seguito, ma prima che potessimo catturarlo lui si è infilato qui dentro.” Akaashi ascoltò divertito, ed ancora una volta prese a chiedersi cosa Bokuto ci trovasse in lui. Akaashi non era come Kuroo, tantomeno non era come Bokuto. Lui andava all’avventura mentre il corvonero rimaneva in Sala Comune a leggere. Sospettava persino che non avrebbe mai neanche iniziato a giocare a Quidditch se non ci fosse stato Bokuto a suggerirglielo.

“Certo che è davvero fantastico poter venire qui ad ogni ora per poter mangiare!” disse Akaashi quando si accorse che il silenzio stava per diventare imbarazzante.

“Possiamo tornarci ogni volta che vuoi.” gli rispose l’altro con un sorriso. E lui – come sempre avveniva – fu trascinato da Bokuto nella medesima espressione.

“Mi piacerebbe.”

***

_Sugawara_

Aveva ormai perso il conto delle ore passate al capezzale di Sawamura Daichi in attesa che questo si svegliasse.

Dopo averlo colpito con il bolide, Suga era del tutto certo che non sarebbe stato capace di continuare a giocare. Erano state poi le parole della sua stessa vittima a far sì che ci riuscisse, ma l’ansia non se n’era andata. Aveva volato e colpito i bolidi con un enorme peso sul cuore, e quasi non gli era importato quando il fischio dell’arbitro aveva annunciato la loro sconfitta. Sicuramente, il posto della squadra nel Campionato era in fondo ai suoi pensieri. Aveva quindi mollato tutto e, senza curarsi di cambiarsi d’abito, aveva seguito i grifondoro in infermeria.

Daichi era privo di sensi ma, li tranquillizzò l’infermiera, il suo sonno era stato indotto in modo che potesse riposare.

“E a proposito!” aveva poi aggiunto la donna “Siete in troppi, e il signor Daichi ha bisogno di tranquillità.” li aveva squadrati tutti con cipiglio severo: “Fuori”. Suga si era quindi alzato dalla porzione di letto che aveva occupato in modo da tenere la mano del ragazzo incosciente ed aveva fatto per andarsene quando Tetsuro Kuroo l’aveva fermato afferrandogli una spalla. Il corvonero l’aveva guardato confuso, e l’altro gli aveva risposto con un semplice sorriso. Aveva fatto cenno al letto del suo Capitano, poi insieme agli altri aveva lasciato la stanza. Suga aveva sospirato ed era tornato a sedersi. Non avrebbe lasciato quel posto se prima Sawamura non si fosse svegliato.

***

_Shimizu_

Non c’era dubbio sul fatto che gli eventi avvenuti nel bel mezzo della partita avessero scosso tutti. Shimizu conosceva Daichi sin dal suo primo anno e sebbene fossero di Case diverse i due non avevano mai perso occasione per scambiare due chiacchiere. Quando, poi, all’inizio del loro settimo anno erano stati entrambi nominati Caposcuola, i due avevano iniziato a legare molto di più.

Era tardo pomeriggio; da lì a pochi minuti la porta principale del Castello sarebbe stata chiusa per la notte, ed uno dei suoi compiti da Caposcuola consisteva nel controllare che nessuno fosse ancora fuori. Di norma, quella ronda l’avrebbe fatta in compagnia di Daichi, ma questi era ancora in infermeria e Shimizu non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non di sbrigare in fretta i propri doveri per poter andare a visitare il proprio amico.

Stava per concludere il giro quando un’ombra accovacciata sul prato attirò la sua attenzione. Nel buio delle sette del pomeriggio di fine ottobre, Shimizu si avvicinò lentamente e con la punta della bacchetta illuminata. Quando fu abbastanza vicina, non ci fu bisogno che il ragazzo si girasse per capire di chi si trattasse. La corvonero sospirò e si sedette sul prato freddo accanto a Ryunosuke Tanaka che ancora indossava la divisa sportiva di quella mattina. Il grifondoro si voltò a guardarla, ma se normalmente si sarebbe messo a decantare moine su di lei e ad elencarle complimenti, questa volta tacque. La guardò con occhi tristi, poi tornò a fissare di fronte a sé.

“Non penso che ti ringrazierò per avermi protetta dai bolidi.” disse lei dopo un po’. Quelle parole ebbero il potere di risvegliare il ragazzo dallo stato di torpore nel quale sembrava trovarsi “So cavarmela benissimo anche da sola.” rispose con un sorriso sicuro al suo sguardo agghiacciato.

“L-Lo so!” si affrettò a rispondere l’altro “Sei fantastica sulla scopa! Non penso che ti serva protezione!” Shimizu non commentò, quindi il ragazzo continuò “Sei una giocatrice eccezionale ed una nemica tremenda. È solo che quando ti vedo-” si interruppe e Shimizu, alla fioca luce emanata dalla sua bacchetta, ebbe l’impressione che fosse arrossito “Pensare che quei bolidi possano colpirti… ecco…” anche questa volta non fu in grado di completare la frase, ed anche se Shimizu poteva benissimo immaginare il resto, preferì non pensarci.

“Capisco.” disse solo, poi sorrise “Quindi la vostra tattica non era quella di farci fare moltissimi punti, afferrare comunque la vittoria e mandare Serpeverde in fondo alla classifica del Campionato?” Tanaka la guardò divertito, forse anche riconoscente, ma non rispose, quindi la ragazza sospirò.

“Be’, seguire me per tutto il tempo senza provare a colpirmi è stata sicuramente una tattica non-convenzionale, e direi proprio che non ha portato benefici alla tua squadra.” lo sguardo poco prima tornato vivo del ragazzo riprese ad intristirsi “So a cosa puntavi, sai?” rise “Ma ci vuole ben altro per far arrabbiare il tuo Capitano! Chiedilo ai _two-pains-in-the-ass_. Non sei ancora ai loro livelli!!” Tanaka la guardò con occhi sgranati ed espressione sconvolta.

“Kuroo e Bokuto??” Shimizu rise.

“Chi altri sennò?” sebbene quello fosse un tentativo fiacco e del tutto maldestro di consolarlo, con quelle parole Shimizu riuscì a farlo ridere e a tranquillizzarlo. Quando capì di essere riuscita nel suo intento, la ragazza si alzò: “Stavo giusto andando a trovare Daichi. Vieni con me?” e certo Tanaka non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Trascorsero tutto il tragitto a parlare di Quidditch. Tanaka fingeva di non essere nervoso, ma Shimizu lo conosceva troppo bene, ormai, per credere che non lo fosse. Lo stato del ragazzo, comunque, fece sì che, forse per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, lui non facesse il cascamorto con lei. Potendo conoscere quindi finalmente per la prima volta il _vero_ Tanaka, Shimizu si ritrovò a sorridere e a pensare che, in fondo, il grifondoro non fosse tanto male. Si ripromise di non darlo a vedere, o anche lasciando la scuola – come avrebbe fatto da lì a qualche mese – non se lo sarebbe più scrollato di torno.

Fu solo quando arrivarono davanti alle porte dell’infermeria che il ragazzo smise di chiacchierare. Shimizu si voltò verso di lui, e lo trovò pietrificato ad osservare i battenti chiusi. Sorrise.

“Non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi tanto. Sta bene.” Tanaka la guardò di rimando ed annuì lentamente. Poi la seguì dentro.

Come sospettato, Daichi era sveglio. Era seduto sul letto e chiacchierava amabilmente con Suga. Probabilmente il battitore gli aveva già raccontato l’esito della partita ed ora insieme si stavano gustando i dolci che i compagni di squadra del ferito avevano lasciato all’infermiera per lui.

“Shimizu!” Suga fu il primo a notarli, Daichi si voltò verso di loro e – di nuovo – Tanaka s’immobilizzò. Parve passare un’eternità, poi il Capitano sorrise ed il più piccolo si rilassò.

“Come stai?” fu questi, timido, a chiedergli.

“Sto bene.” rispose l’altro tranquillo “Mi hanno raccontato della nostra vittoria!” il suo sorriso si allargò, ma Tanaka abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato.

“Io ho aiutato ben poco…” lo sguardo di Daichi si intenerì, poi gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi; gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise.

“Ci sarà la prossima partita.”

“Non sei arrabbiato?” il Capitano rise.

“Oh sì! Lo sono perché tu e Noya non avete fatto altro che difendere il nemico!!” si voltò verso di lei “Niente di personale.” tutti risero, poi tornò a guardare Tanaka “Ma non sono arrabbiato per il bolide. Non è stata colpa tua… e neanche di Suga. Sono cose che succedono.” Tanaka annuì, ancora lo sguardo basso, quindi Daichi sospirò.

“Promettimi solo che alla prossima partita penserai solo alla tua squadra. A tutto il resto ci penseremo una volta scesi dalla scopa.” il battitore sollevò lo sguardo ed annuì deciso.

“Ho imparato la lezione…” concluse sincero e decisamente più tranquillo di quanto non lo fosse in cortile.


	7. Halloween e conseguenze - pov. Kenma | Shimizu | Daichi

_Kenma_

L’euforia per la vittoria di due giorni prima, aggiunta alla ritrovata salute del loro Capitano, aveva reso il tavolo di Grifondoro più rumoroso del solito. Se a questo ci si aggiungeva poi anche il fatto che erano tutti in trepida attesa che il banchetto di Halloween cominciasse, la faccenda si faceva più che seccante.

Entrato in Sala Grande, Kenma sospirò e – cercando d’ignorare gli schiamazzi – raggiunse il tavolo della propria Casa. Si sedette di fronte ad Akaashi, tra Osamu e Sakusa, e lì tirò fuori la propria PSP.

“Vorrei tanto sapere perché per le occasioni speciali dobbiamo aspettare che tutti siano entrati in Sala Grande prima di poter iniziare a mangiare.” sentì Osamu lamentarsi “Che rimangano senza cibo, se proprio non vogliono decidersi a venire!” in realtà, pensò Kenma, era ancora relativamente presto, ma il suo compagno di dormitorio smetteva di ragionare ogni volta che si parlava di cibo.

“Mancherà poco, ormai.” gli rispose Ennoshita, e fu allora che Kenma sollevò lo sguardo. Ennoshita guardava sorridente Osamu, Kunimi chiacchierava rumorosamente con Shirabu, mentre Akaashi si guardava in giro annoiato in attesa che il banchetto iniziasse.

“Non ti girare.” Kenma avvertì quest’ultimo quando vide Kotaro Bokuto varcare il portone d’ingresso della Sala. Quel ragazzo era sempre stato eccessivamente esuberante, ma quello superava tutto!

Akaashi lo guardò confuso e, spinto dalla curiosità, fece per voltarsi.

“Credimi!” gli aveva quasi urlato Kenma “Non farlo, o ti noterà.” Bokuto, infatti, stava chiaramente cercando d’intercettare Akaashi lungo il loro tavolo, ma fu lo sguardo di Kenma, invece, a trovare.

“Accidenti.” fu quindi la reazione dell’animago “Ci ha visti.” a quel punto, Akaashi si voltò e – come lui – poté rimanere stupefatto dall’outfit _‘pugno-in-un-occhio’_ del loro amico grifondoro.

Alle spalle di Kenma si sentì una risata:

“Vi piace?” si girarono entrambi per vedere Kuroo che – ammirando da lontano il costume da gufo del suo amico – sorrideva. “Ha chiesto aiuto a me. Io ho scritto ai miei che l’hanno ordinato in un negozio babbano di costumi per Halloween!” disse fiero “Bello, vero?” Kenma pensò che fosse meglio non rispondere e, nel frattempo, Bokuto lo aveva raggiunti.

“Akaaashi!!” si era subito rivolto al prefetto del sesto anno “Guarda, Akaashi!” aprì le braccia e iniziò a sbatterle mentre bubolava nella chiara imitazione di un gufo. Kenma distolse lo sguardo mentre molti altri ne erano attirati nella loro direzione per l’atteggiamento del grifondoro.

Fu mille volte grato al preside per aver scelto quel momento per alzarsi in modo da andare al leggio per dare inizio al banchetto. Kuroo e Bokuto si affrettarono a tornare al proprio tavolo e Osamu anticipò tutti afferrando già forchetta e coltello.

E fu mentre il preside Furudate parlava che Kenma si rese conto per la prima volta dello stato di Sakusa:

“Tutto bene?” gli chiese. Il compagno sembrava tutt’altro che tranquillo, tanto che l’incantesimo testa-bolla che come sempre gli circondava la testa non faceva altro che appannarsi e spannarsi seguendo il respiro affannato del mago.

“Miya mi fa sempre uno scherzo prima che il banchetto cominci.” spiegò senza aver bisogno di specificare a quale gemello si riferisse. Kenma sospirò, poi guardò verso il tavolo serpeverde e verso quello dei professori

“Il preside ormai ha finito di parlare.” gli fece notare “Vedrai che per quest’anno ha deciso di non farlo. E devi rompere l’incantesimo per poter mangiare.” Sakusa ci mise un po’ a convincersi, ma alla fine lo fece, e mentre il preside augurava a tutti un buon Halloween e tornava a sedersi, un fortissimo scoppio fece voltare chi non lo era già più di nuovo verso il tavolo dei professori. Un quintale di glitter rossi ed oro prese a cadere dal soffitto e poi ad avanzare verso gli studenti. In poco tempo, tutta la Sala Grande fu piena dei colori di Grifondoro, e mentre Osamu piagnucolava guardando il cibo contaminato, Kenma si voltò sgomento verso Sakusa: il compagno di dormitorio aveva ancora la bacchetta sollevata perché l’aveva appena usata per rimuovere l’incantesimo testa-bolla. I suoi capelli, le spalle e le orecchie erano pieni di glitter mentre lo sguardo era impietrito e perso nel nulla.

Solo lo schiamazzare dei figli di Godric fece sì che l’animago distogliesse lo sguardo dal compagno: Tanaka e Nishinoya si erano alzati in piedi sulle panche e da lì si stavano prodigando in profondi inchini. Durarono poco: Daichi e Shimizu si alzarono e costrinsero i due a seguirli fuori dalla stanza.

***

_Shimizu_

Dal momento che – come amava dire Suga – si trattava dei _“suoi bambini”_ , Shimizu lasciò che fosse Daichi a sgridare Tanaka e Nishinoya per lo scherzo che avevano appena compiuto. Mentre lei continuava quindi a scotolarsi via i glitter da toga e capelli, il suo collega sbraitava contro i propri compagni di Casa:

“PENSATE CHE IL CIBO SPUNTI PER MAGIA? AVETE IDEA DI QUANTI ELFI DOMESTICI ABBIANO LAVORATO PER PREPARARE QUESTO BANCHETTO?? E ORA SENTIAMO: CHI CREDETE CHE DEBBA PULIRE TUTTO QUESTO DISASTRO?” stizzito, aveva indicato l’ingresso della Sala Grande nella cui soglia piovevano ancora glitter “Tranquilli!” aveva aggiunto prima che loro potessero anche solo aprire bocca “Ve lo dico io chi: _voi!”_ Tanaka e Noya si erano fatti piccoli davanti allo sguardo furente del senpai, e continuarono a tacere fin quando Daichi non disse: “Sarà anche meglio che facciate smettere di piovere coriandoli dalla porta!” a quel punto, i colpevoli si scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata, poi Noya si schiarì la gola.

“E se noi… ecco… non sapessimo come fare?” lo sguardo di ghiaccio del Capitano bastò come risposta.

“Che vuol dire che non sapete come fare!?” chiese il più grande comunque.

“Abbiamo trovato le istruzioni per l’incantesimo in un libro in biblioteca…” si prese di coraggio anche Tanaka “ma non ricordiamo quale. Non abbiamo segnato il contro-incantesimo.” Shimizu cercò di rimanere seria per dare manforte al collega, eppure non poté fare a meno di essere felice di vedere che Tanaka era tornato in sé. Si voltò verso Daichi e lo vide sospirare prima di passarsi esasperato una mano sul volto.

“Prenderete scopa e paletta e pulirete tutta la Sala Grande _senza magia_.” ordinò “Poi andrete dal professor Irihata e lo aiuterete a trovare un contro-incantesimo.” concluse. Dopodiché fece apparire uno scudo dalla bacchetta e proteggendosi sotto quello varcò la porta per tornare in Sala Grande. La pioggia di glitter si arrestò, poi cambiò direzione iniziando a scorrere verso l’alto; il mucchio già a terra non fece eccezione: si sollevò ricoprendo Daichi ancora una volta di rosso e d’oro, inoltrandosi sotto la toga e bloccandosi sotto lo scudo invisibile. Non riuscendo a salire oltre, poi, i glitter tornarono giù per infine rimanere intrappolati tra i capelli del Caposcuola. Shimizu rise sotto i baffi, e mentre la risata di Suga sovrastava tutte le altre, la cacciatrice si voltò verso Tanaka e Noya che corsero via spaventati a prendere – la ragazza lo sperò per la loro incolumità – scope e palette.

***

_Daichi_

Ad una settimana da Halloween, la Sala Grande era più caotica che mai. Nonostante Daichi avesse costretto Noya e Tanaka a sfogliare i più svariati libri della biblioteca praticamente notte e giorno, non c’era ancora stato verso di trovare il contro-incantesimo per far cessare la pioggia di glitter che ancora cadeva sulla soglia della Sala Grande. Quando fu chiaro che usare l’ombrello fosse contro producente, gli studenti avevano iniziato ad adoperare le soluzioni più svariate. Le più frequenti, in generale, erano due: si imbottivano di vestiti coprendosi fino all’ultima cellula o – sotto esempio di Oikawa – entravano attraverso le finestre usando le scope. Le finestre, tuttavia, non concepite per aprirsi e chiudersi, dovevano essere rotte ogni volta per far sì che gli studenti entrassero in Sala. Il risultato fu che – da una settimana a questa parte – i tanti camini della Sala Grande non bastavano a scaldare l’aria gelida di novembre che tra un _reparo_ e l’altro penetrava nel castello. E se il gelo era meno tollerante la sera, il problema maggiore della mattina era il traffico areo: erano già quattro i gufi ad essere stati investiti da uno studente maldestro, mentre le lettere iniziavano a perdersi o a finire al destinatario sbagliato.

“Vi conviene dirmi che avete trovato una soluzione.” disse Daichi ai due malfattori. Noya e Tanaka, intenti a fare colazione, si arrestarono e si voltarono verso di lui. Il Capitano si era appena tolto l’ultimo scialle dalle spalle, che dovette abbassarsi per non essere investito da uno studente sulla scopa.

“Quasi.” rispose Tanaka; in faccia un sorriso mortificato. “Insomma, abbiamo finito di leggere tutti i libri delle sezioni: « _incantesimi per la fertilità dei campi_ _»;_ _«piogge miracolose_ _»_ e « _loop infiniti di scherzi_ _»_.” spiegò meglio “Mi sento particolarmente fiducioso per quella che stiamo iniziando adesso.” Daichi continuò ad osservarlo, curioso di sentire quale sarebbe stata, e fu Noya a rispondere:

“« _Aggiungi un pizzico di magia alla tua vita con il glitter_ _»._ ” il caposcuola spalancò gli occhi

“Ne esiste un’intera sezione?”

“È sicuramente più grande di « _Ogni giorno è carnevale!_ _»_ ”.

“ATTENZIONE!” l’urlo d’avvertimento non bastò ad evitare il disastro: un tassorosso si abbatté con la scopa sopra il budino che Noya e Tanaka avevano davanti e tutti e tre furono investiti dai resti del dolce. I battitori si scambiarono un’occhiata, poi si voltarono terrorizzati verso Daichi che però decise di mantenere la calma. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Non andrete ad Hogsmeade se prima non avrete letto ogni libro della sezione dei glitter.”

“Ma la gita è domani! Non riusciremo mai in tempo!” il Caposcuola non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro, perché il suo sguardo furente pose fine ad ogni altra protesta. Dopodiché, senza neanche curarsi di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, fece dietrofront e tornò in dormitorio per lavarsi un’ennesima volta.


	8. Gita ad Hogsmeade - pov. Iwaizumi | Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aggiornamento extra ;)

_Iwaizumi_

Miracolosamente privo di glitter addosso, Iwaizumi seguì i suoi compagni fuori dal Castello e poi in direzione di Hogsmeade. Dopo aver discusso a lungo su come organizzarsi con _gli altri_ , infatti, Bokuto, Kuroo e Daichi avevano infine deciso di scendere tutti insieme al villaggio per poi raggiungere gli amici di Corvonero ai Tre Manici di Scopa. Da parte sua, Iwaizumi non poté che mostrarsi felice di poter passare almeno l’inizio di quella gita con i propri amici, eppure una parte di lui non poteva non chiedersi se i compagni stessero pregiudicando il proprio divertimento unicamente per non lasciarlo solo.

Seguì quasi senza accorgersene tutto il gruppo fino al centro del villaggio, e solo una volta che si fermarono davanti alla vetrina del negozio _“Every(rainbow)thing”_ si rese conto di dov’erano.

“Io entro un attimo.” dichiarò Kuroo “Ho perso un altro collarino e qui costano poco!” gli altri lo seguirono. Sebbene ad Iwaizumi non piacesse andare per negozi, non gli dispiacque dare un’occhiata a quello: vendeva di tutto con una sola condizione: ogni oggetto – animato o inanimato che fosse – doveva avere tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno. Il grifondoro vagò, seppur ammirato, con interesse indifferente tra le mensole, fin quando il reparto di biancheria intima non attirò la sua attenzione: al posto d’onore spiccavano un paio di boxer con la testa di un alieno stampata al centro che alternava tutti e sette i colori richiesti dal marketing. Iwaizumi si guardò in giro per controllare di essere solo, poi cercò la giusta misura e ne acciuffò un paio. Aspettò che Bokuto finisse di pagare un cappello che lanciava coriandoli colorati e che si allontanasse, infine chiese al commerciante di mettere il suo acquisto in un pacco regalo e lo pagò.

“Tu non compri niente, Iwaizumi?” gli chiese Daichi – l’unico a non essere entrato – quando il compagno uscì. Iwaizumi ringraziò mentalmente il destino che, nonostante la sua indecisione di quella mattina, l’aveva spinto a mettersi la toga più pesante e provvista di grandi tasche. In risposta all’amico, si limitò a scuotere il capo.

Quando anche tutti gli altri li raggiunsero per strada, il gruppo di grifondoro proseguì verso i Tre Manici di Scopa.

“Era proprio necessario comprare quel cappello?” Bokuto guardò confuso verso Daichi.

“Perché no?” gli chiese.

“Me lo stai davvero chiedendo?? Non abbiamo neanche risolto il problema dei glitter e tu compri un oggetto che spara coriandoli?” Bokuto mise il broncio, probabilmente offeso che il suo nuovo cappello non avesse riscosso successo.

“Mettiamola così:” s’intromise Kuroo “sicuramente Bokuto non potrà perdersi!” il gruppo seguì lo sguardo del moro fino a posarsi sulla scia di coriandoli che Bokuto aveva lasciato al suo passaggio. Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia ed accentuò il broncio.

“Vedrete che ad Akaashi piacerà!” ed Iwaizumi si augurò che fosse davvero così, altrimenti – lo sapeva bene – il suo amico si sarebbe depresso per almeno una settimana.

Arrivati ai Tre Manici di Scopa non ci misero molto ad adocchiare i propri amici di Corvonero. Il fatto che fossero arrivati prima loro – si ritrovò a pensare Iwaizumi – fu un vero colpo di fortuna, perché il pub era talmente ingombro che, non fosse stato per gli amici, avrebbero dovuto aspettare chissà quanto per trovare un tavolo libero.

Una volta che si furono tutti seduti, fu Iwaizumi stesso a proporsi di prendere al bancone le Birrobirre per quelli di loro appena arrivati. Non erano passati neanche due minuti e già lì – tra Kuroo e Kenma, Bokuto e Akaashi e Daichi e Suga – si sentiva come fosse il _settimo incomodo_. Ci mise molto ad ottenere i suoi quattro boccali, e la cosa non gli dispiacque. Tornato al tavolo, il ragazzo seguì con piacere i discorsi degli amici, ma non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto desiderasse poter stare così tranquillamente in vista con Oikawa. Non importava quanto il grifondoro si divertisse con i suoi amici, la sua mente – alla fine – volgeva sempre e solo su Oikawa.

Sussultò quando i suoi occhi catturarono lo sguardo focoso proprio dell’oggetto dei suoi pensieri. Il suo ragazzo lo stava fissando dal fondo della sala; era seduto al tavolo all’angolo insieme ad alcuni membri della sua Casa, ma qualsiasi fosse l’argomento di cui stavano parlando, a Tooru non sembrava importare. Iwaizumi sorrise, poi si maledisse per averlo fatto, e sperando che nessuno avesse notato il suo ghigno si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno. Neanche due minuti dopo la porta si riaprì ed Iwaizumi non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per sapere chi fosse appena entrato:

“Un ragazzo bello come te…” gli sussurrò Oikawa mentre ancora gli si avvicinava “tutto solo in mezzo a così tanti bei ragazzi.” lo afferrò per il colletto e ghignò “Dovrei essere geloso.” Iwaizumi ghignò di rimando e, afferrando a sua volta il serpeverde per il colletto, ribaltò le posizioni sbattendo il proprio ragazzo contro il muro.

“Potrei dire lo stesso.”

“Mmh…” mormorò Oikawa in risposta “In effetti sono parecchio irresistibile. Sarà meglio che tu mi convinca che sono solo tuo.” Iwaizumi accentuò il proprio ghigno e si ripromise di cancellare quello dell’altro a suon di baci. L’afferrò per i capelli e gli attaccò le labbra con le proprie. Lui e Oikawa erano vicini di casa da sempre ed il tempo non gli mancava durante le vacanze, ma ad Hogwarts ogni incontro era prezioso ed Iwaizumi non intendeva sprecare quell’occasione con pudiche maniere. Si appoggiò al suo ragazzo con maggiore energia gravandogli addosso eccessivamente con il proprio peso; la sua gamba tra quelle dell’altro fece sì che Oikawa mugolasse e che Iwaizumi impazzisse di piacere al solo suono. La sua mano destra era già a metà strada per insinuarsi sotto la toga del serpeverde quando il rumore della porta che si apriva fece scattare entrambi. Oikawa lo afferrò e lo guidò all’interno di un cubicolo. Erano appena riusciti a chiudere la porta della toletta quando lo scroscio dell’acqua li informò che qualcuno si stava lavando le mani.

 _“Omi-Omi!”_ neanche un minuto dopo sentirono entrare una seconda persona “Perché non mi stupisce trovarti qui a lavare le tue belle mani?” Iwaizumi non riuscì a capire se il tono di Miya fosse scherzoso o derisorio. Forse, si convinse il grifondoro alla fine, era entrambe le cose.

“Magari perché non hai fatto altro che fissarmi da quando sono entrato nel pub.” rispose tranquillamente Sakusa. L’altro rise.

“Ultimamente ti vedo poco spesso in Sala Grande.” continuò imperterrito Atsumu “Paura di qualche brillantino?” il corvonero ci mise un po’ a rispondere, ed Iwaizumi non faticò ad immaginarlo mentre guardava male il serpeverde.

“Mi aspettavo molto di peggio ad Halloween. Nella fattispecie un tuo scherzo. Quindi direi che posso resistere a _qualche brillantino_.” di nuovo, Atsumu buttò fuori una risata.

“Avrei potuto travestirmi da tuo fidanzato.” calò il silenzio ed Iwaizumi credette seriamente che Sakusa stesse valutando di mettersi con Miya, ma infine parlò:

“Hai ragione. Sarebbe stato terrificante.” Iwaizumi ed Oikawa dovettero trattenere le risate, poi sentirono un paio di passi uscire dal bagno ed un altro paio seguirli stizziti.

Una volta certi che la stanza fosse vuota, aprirono la porta del cubicolo e tornarono davanti ai lavandini. Risero entrambi.

“Ad un certo punto ero convinto si sarebbero messi a scopare.” confessò il grifondoro, e le risa dell’altro si trasformarono in un ghigno.

“Vogliamo farlo noi?” Iwaizumi lo spintonò divertito per dirigersi verso la porta provando a non pensare che avrebbe davvero voluto farlo nonostante tutte le persone là fuori e a discapito di ogni buon senso.

“Ci vediamo tra mezzora al solito posto?” gli chiese prima di uscire. Oikawa annuì, quindi lo baciò e lo precedette fuori dal bagno.

Tornato al tavolo, Iwaizumi trovò Bokuto che chiedeva ad Akaashi del suo cappello:

“…ma a te piace, vero?” stava dicendo. Il cercatore corvonero lo guardò intenerito, e dopo appena un attimo rispose:

“È molto da te, Bokuto-san.” il grifondoro non rispose, ma dal suo sguardo era chiaro che non sapesse come interpretare la risposta e che fosse spaventato all’idea che volesse dire che non gli piaceva. Quindi Akaashi si affrettò ad aggiungere “Mi piace molto.” al che fu impossibile recuperare Bokuto il quale, già di norma frenetico, divenne più che ipereccitato.

Hajime lasciò che passassero venti minuti, dopodiché annunciò che sarebbe tornato verso il Castello. Gli amici cercarono di fargli cambiare idea, ma lui non si fece convincere e i ragazzi non insistettero oltre. Presto – Iwaizumi lo sapeva bene – per una scusa o per un’altra tutti si sarebbero separati per stare solo con la persona che più interessava loro. E lui non faceva eccezione.

Arrivò quindi all’altezza della Stamberga Strillante e oltrepassò di qualche metro il cancello sempre aperto ma che nessuno osava superare. Lì accanto c’erano alcuni alberi e fu dietro ad uno di essi che trovo Oikawa.

“Sei in anticipo.” gli palesò la sua presenza.

“Come se avessi potuto aspettare!” fu la risposta. Iwaizumi sorrise soddisfatto della risposta e, dopo essersi assicurato che fossero soli, lo baciò. Oikawa tentò di approfondire il contatto, e sicuramente Hajime non aveva intenzione di fare il difficile, ma prima c’era una cosa che voleva fare:

“Ti ho fatto un regalo.” gli sussurrò con le labbra ancora a un paio di centimetri da quelle dell’altro. Oikawa sorrise.

“Quindi hai intenzione di darmi un _grande pacco?”_ Iwaizumi ghignò e decise di stare al gioco; gli morse il labbro inferiore, lo baciò vorace e poi rispose:

“Sempre.” poi però si allontanò quel tanto necessario per uscire la busta dalla tasca interna della propria toga. Osservò Oikawa aprirla e sorrise del tutto incantato nel notare quanto gli occhi gli brillassero nell’operazione. Quando Oikawa riceveva un regalo si trasformava in un bambino eccitato per la mattina di Natale. Tolse l’ultimo pezzo di carta e vide l’intimo con la stampa dell’alieno. Iwaizumi notò i suoi occhi diventare ancora più luminosi, poi lo vide anche mascherare quella genuina felicità sotto una maschera di sarcasmo e provocazione.

“Se avessi voluto vedermi in mutande ti sarebbe bastato chiedere.” gli disse infatti. Iwaizumi rise, più per il fatto di essere riuscito ad anticiparlo che per la battuta in sé. Poi afferrò il proprio ragazzo e ricominciò da dove erano stati interrotti nel bagno dei Tre Manici di Scopa.

Ovviamente c’era un limite a quello che potevano fare lì fuori e così vicini alla strada che portava ad Hogwarts, eppure la libido riuscì presto a trascinarli in un mondo tutto loro. Fu solo – molti minuti dopo – il vociare di alcuni ragazzi a riportarli con i piedi per terra. Oikawa interruppe il bacio e poggiò afflitto la fronte su quella di Iwaizumi. Non serviva essere nella sua testa per sapere a cosa stesse pensando, perché i suoi pensieri erano sicuramente i medesimi del grifondoro.

 _“Sette mesi.”_ pensò _“Ancora sette mesi e potremo uscire allo scoperto”_.

Il suo ragazzo fece un paio di passi indietro lasciando che fosse solo Iwaizumi quello ad essere ancora nascosto dagli alberi. Probabilmente aveva riconosciuto le voci dei ragazzi che si stavano avvicinando, perché – rammaricato – li chiamò prima ancora di voltarsi verso di loro.

“Wakatoshi, aspettatemi.” il gruppo – formato da Ushiwaka, Tendou, Suna e Atsumu – si voltò verso Tooru

“Torni al Castello anche tu, Oikawa?” chiese il Capitano della loro squadra di Quidditch. L’altro si limitò ad annuire. Iwaizumi lo osservò allontanarsi insieme ai suoi compagni e – stizzito – prese a chiedersi in quanti di loro l’avrebbero ripudiato se solo avessero saputo della sua relazione con lui. Gli parve di vedere il proprio ragazzo guardare di sottecchi Miya prima che svoltassero l’angolo e sparissero dalla sua vista, ma – si disse – molto più probabilmente se l’era solo immaginato.

***

_Yamaguchi_

Come sempre quando era insieme a lui, Yamaguchi aveva trascorso una bellissima giornata ad Hogsmeade con Tsukishima. Non avevano trovato posto ai Tre Manici di Scopa, e dal momento che Yamaguchi sarebbe dovuto rientrare presto al Castello, invece di aspettare per un tavolo avevano deciso di rinunciare alla Burrobirra in favore di una passeggiata per il villaggio; avevano fatto scorte di dolciumi e Tsukishima gli aveva anche regalato una bellissima sciarpa che ricordava i colori di Tassorosso. Per l’intera giornata, Yamaguchi aveva sperato che nessuno li disturbasse, e mentre tornavano verso Hogwarts ancora non riusciva a credere che fosse stato davvero così. Sin da quando si conoscevano Yamaguchi si era sempre sentito a suo agio e protetto quando era al fianco dell’altro, e tutto ciò che desiderava, adesso, era poter trasformare la loro amicizia in _qualcosa di più_.

 _“Se solo fosse così anche per lui!”_ pensò allora come durante tutto l’ultimo anno.

Quando si arrestarono in mezzo al parco della scuola – al bivio che portava da un lato al Castello e dall’altro al Campo di Quidditch – Yamaguchi si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo, afflitto. Non avrebbe mai voluto che quella gita finisse così in fretta, ma il Capitano della sua squadra aveva insistito, ed essendo ormai solo a pochi giorni dalla partita, nessun membro della squadra aveva potuto esimersi dal partecipare a quella riunione straordinaria sulle scope.

“È stato tutto stupendo, Tsukki!” disse sincero “Lo è sempre quando sono insieme a te…” continuò imbarazzato. Tsukishima – almeno così sembrò a Yamaguchi – arrossì, e passò appena un secondo prima che il biondo iniziasse ad avvicinarsi al moro. A quel movimento, Tadashi spalancò gli occhi.

 _“Sta per baciarmi!”_ pensò. Lui era troppo codardo per poter fare la prima mossa, così aveva sperato che fosse l’altro a farsi avanti _“E finalmente sta succedendo! Sta succedendo!”_ non riusciva a crederci, eppure era così!

Erano ormai l’uno a un palmo dall’altro e la situazione si era fatta inequivocabile: Tsukishima lo avrebbe baciato; da lì a pochi decimi di secondi si sarebbero messi insieme! Ed esattamente il momento prima che ciò accadesse, un tassorosso finì addosso al compagno di Casa.

“Yamaguchi!!” chiamò Kai mentre gli dava pacche sulla spalla “Anche tu stai andando al Campo? Siamo in ritardo! Facciamo strada insieme.” Yamaguchi – rosso in viso al pensiero di ciò che Kai potesse aver o non aver visto – fu allontanato a forza da Tsukishima che da parte sua non aveva che sguardi di odio per il suo collega cacciatore. Lui potette solo sospirare e, osservando il compagno di Casa, stabilire che questi non aveva minimamente notato cosa aveva appena interrotto.

 _“Avrebbe potuto essere il momento più bello di tutta la mia vita.”_ si rammaricò tra sé e sé _“Come chiudere la gita in bellezza.”_ continuò _“Avrebbe potuto essere il coronare del mio più grande sogno”._ Sospirò ancora, poi si impose di non pensarci e di concentrarsi invece sugli allenamenti. Immergere tutta la propria attenzione nel Quidditch (forse) avrebbe attenuato o quantomeno nascosto la sua delusione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chiaramente ho inventato il negozio "Every(rainbow)thing". D'altronde dagli eventi di HP sono passati anni e l'ambientazione è moderna... quindi ho immaginato che di poter mettere senza problemi una cosa del genere.  
> A presto!!  
> xxx


	9. Serpeverde vs. Tassorosso - pov. Iwaizumi | Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace, questo capitolo è molto corto... mi sento meno in colpa solo perché martedì scorso ho pubblicato un capitolo extra!  
> Cercherò di farmi perdonare con il prossimo postandone uno lungo.

_Iwaizumi_

Dopo la gita di Hogsmeade, la partita di Quidditch Serpeverde-Tassorosso sembrò subito arrivare. Quella mattina, Iwaizumi non aveva fatto altro che cercare Oikawa con lo sguardo affinché potesse augurargli – accuratamente in privato – buona fortuna. Eppure, come sempre e a maggior ragione quel giorno, il cacciatore e la sua squadra erano al centro dell’attenzione. Non ci fu quindi modo di trovare un momento per loro.

In tarda mattinata Iwaizumi seguì i propri compagni grifondoro vero il Campo di Quidditch. Si erano appena seduti tra i membri della loro Casa quando un gran vociare attirò la loro attenzione:

“Daichi! Daichi!” tutto il gruppo si girò verso Suga, il quale stava agitando la mano per farsi notare “Siamo qui!” aggiunse in un chiaro invito. I figli di Godric, quindi, raggiunsero gli spalti colorati blu e nero, e come accadeva troppo spesso, ormai, Hajime si ritrovò tra Kenma e Kuroo, Suga e Daichi e Akaashi e Bokuto. Raramente la cosa, comunque, gli dava fastidio, e in quell’occasione, poi, dei suoi compagni di scuola non gl’importava nulla: Iwaizumi non aveva occhi che per Oikawa.

La squadra Serpeverde era stata la prima ad entrare in Campo, e come sempre l’aveva fatto in grande stile. Con Ushiwaka in testa e gli altri che seguivano in formazione, le serpi incutevano più timore che mai. Oikawa, poi, non si era potuto certo esimere dal mettersi in mostra! Si era messo in piedi sulla scopa e da quella posizione aveva continuato a volare. I suoi compagni avevano appena rotto la formazione per sistemarsi al centro, ma non lui! Tooru continuò a fare il giro del campo avvicinandosi agli spalti talmente tanto da poter battere il cinque ai suoi tifosi. Iwaizumi rise scuotendo la testa, e ancora una volta si domandò come fosse riuscito quel coglione a conquistarlo.

Poi toccò ai Tassorosso. La loro entrata fu meno intensa, ma sicuramente ottenne dal pubblico lo stesso entusiasmo dato agli avversari.

Come sempre, il professor Ukai ribadì le raccomandazioni perché fosse un gioco pulito; fischiò, e la partita ebbe inizio. Iwaizumi ebbe subito modo di sorridere soddisfatto: se fino ad allora non era stato sicuro del fatto che Oikawa fosse tornato in forma, già la prima azione gli tolse ogni dubbio. Tooru fu il primo ad afferrare la pluffa e – totalmente isolato tra gli avversari – riuscì a dribblare in maniera divina. Arrivato a metà strada tra il centro del campo e gli anelli, fece un rapido passaggio ad Ushiwaka che alla velocità della luce gli restituì la palla. Il portiere rimase spiazzato, e così i Serpeverde si aggiudicarono i primi dieci punti.

Aone certo non si fece più trovare così impreparato; era risaputo che quello di Tassorosso fosse il più abile portiere del momento, così Oikawa dovette sudare per poter portare a Casa il secondo punto. Con la protezione di Tendou, Suna e le loro mazze, Tooru era più aggressivo che mai.

“Si mette male!” Iwaizumi sentì parlare Daichi “Se Oikawa continua con questo ritmo i Serpeverde si fanno pericolosi!” era ancora solo la seconda partita del Campionato e capire chi per loro sarebbe stato meglio vincesse ai fini del Torneo era ancora impossibile, eppure Iwaizumi capiva bene il timore del proprio Capitano: Oikawa non sembrava essere mai stato così in forma. Segnava un punto dietro l’altro, e quando invece la strada gli si sbarrava davanti, era abbastanza intuitivo da capire a chi e come dover passare la pluffa per ottenere il massimo risultato. La squadra di Grifondoro era in testa alla Classifica, tuttavia i Corvonero seguivano poco distanti. Entrambe le squadre avevano segnato parecchi punti, ma Oikawa – in poco meno d’un’ora di partita – era già arrivato a segnare quasi la metà dei punti di Corvonero. Sarebbe bastato che li superasse perché Serpeverde arrivasse col fiato sul collo a Grifondoro.

 _“Sì!”_ all’ennesimo punto segnato dal suo ragazzo, Iwaizumi riuscì a malapena a trattenere il gesto e il grido di giubilo che gli vennero spontanei. Era perfettamente consapevole del pericolo che Tooru e la sua squadra costituivano per il Campionato, eppure vedere il proprio ragazzo così genuinamente felice di giocare non poteva che rendere lui felice allo stesso modo. Ripensò all’inizio dell’anno: a quando l’aveva trovato a nascondere le lacrime nella loro piccola zona protetta solo perché Wakatoshi gli aveva negato il ruolo che più gli piaceva. Lui si era maledetto mentalmente nella consapevolezza della sua inutilità, ed aveva fatto l’unica cosa che gli era venuta in mente per cercare di aiutarlo. Adesso, Tooru stava seguendo il suo consiglio: _“Hai la possibilità di farti temere come cacciatore. Sei migliore di Kageyama. Dimostra di essere anche migliore di Wakatoshi.”_ e Oikawa lo stava facendo. Non aveva importanza quanti punti segnassero Ushiwaka e Miya; né quanti Asahi, Kai e Yamaguchi gliene restituissero. Il Campo era tutto per Oikawa! D’altronde, Tsukishima era uno splendido portiere, forse il secondo per capacità! Ma Aone era tutta un’altra storia, ed Oikawa aveva comunque condotto la propria squadra in vantaggio. Quando Kageyama sconfisse Yachi nell’afferrare il boccino, nessuno pensò di attribuire a lui la vittoria. Iwaizumi, al settimo cielo, sorrise e saltò eccitato. Incapace di trattenersi, batté le mani con entusiasmo. Agli occhi dei suoi compagni di scuola, certo, sarebbe potuto sembrare sospetto dal momento che Serpeverde adesso li aveva nettamente sorpassati in punteggio, eppure non doveva essere così strano per un appassionato di Quidditch come lui lasciarsi trasportare dalle magnifiche azioni dei giocatori. I suoi amici – Hajime ne era sicuro – potevano capirlo bene, quindi sperò fosse davvero così, perché da parte sua – pensò tra sé e sé – _“È già tanto che non scendo in Campo a baciarlo davanti a tutti”._

***

_Akaashi_

Con l’attuale classifica del Campionato, Corvonero era sceso in quarta posizione. Akaashi non aveva pensato ad altro per tutto il giorno. Vincendo la prima partita, Grifondoro si era portato in testa con 300 punti, ma sebbene Akaashi avesse mancato di prendere il boccino, era abbastanza sereno perché a separarli dagli avversari c’erano soltanto 50 punti. La partita Serpeverde-Tassorosso, tuttavia, aveva ribaltato le carte in tavola e adesso sarebbe stato davvero difficile per loro rimontare. Tooru Oikawa aveva fatto faville e completamente da solo aveva totalizzato quasi duecento punti. Adesso, la sua squadra conduceva il gioco con 420 punti, Grifondoro seguiva con 300, poi Tassorosso con 260 e solo allora Corvonero con 250. La prossima partita l’avrebbero giocata contro i Tassorosso a gennaio, ed Akaashi sapeva bene che non potevano permettersi di perdere se avessero voluto avere qualche possibilità di vincere la Coppa.

Quando capì che – di nuovo – il Quidditch l’aveva distratto dallo studio, Akaashi scosse la testa e tornò a concentrarsi su _Mille erbe e funghi magici, volume II_. Era incredibilmente riuscito a leggere due frasi quando Bokuto parlò ancora:

“E poi hai visto quando ha fatto la _Sloth Grip Roll_ per evitare quel bolide!?” Akaashi trattenne a stento uno sbuffo e pensò che tutto sommato non fosse poi così strano che la sua mente continuasse a tornare sul Quidditch.

“Sì, Oikawa è stato davvero un portento.”

“Hey! Anche io ne sono capace!” il corvonero corrucciò gli occhi senza capire perché Bokuto adesso se la stesse prendendo così tanto.

“Ma certo! Ti ho visto eseguire quella mossa mille volte.” Bokuto annuì soddisfatto.

“Rimanere appesi alla scopa a testa in giù per evitare un bolide è un classico.” anche Akaashi annuì.

“Adesso però dovremmo tornare a studiare.” e così fecero, fino a quanto…

“E anche quando non era in grado di segnare ha giocato benissimo! Non avrei saputo eseguire meglio la _Manovra di Porskoff!”_ Akaashi sollevò ancora lo sguardo dal proprio libro e Bokuto continuò “Non hai pensato anche tu che stesse solo tentando di fuggire dal placcaggio? E invece ha passato la pluffa! Ti ricordi?”

“Mi ricordo, Bokuto-san.” e fortunatamente il suo tono di voce fece sì che il grifondoro tornasse a studiare, o quanto meno a cercare di farlo. Keiji, da parte sua, prese a far vagare lo sguardo per la stanza. Si trovavano in biblioteca, ed ancora non capiva come la bibliotecaria non li avesse già cacciati via. Guardò i propri compagni di scuola, e senza che potesse impedirselo si ritrovò ad invidiare i compagni di studio che si erano scelti. Bokuto era fantastico in moltissime cose, ma – Akaashi lo sapeva bene – lo studio in compagnia non era tra queste. Suga e Shimizu erano sicuramente stati più saggi di lui e adesso sedevano con Asahi e l’unico grifondoro – forse – in grado di studiare in tranquillità: Daichi. Poi c’erano Tsukishima, Yamaguchi e Yachi intenti – sebbene il primo lo facesse di cattivo umore – a divorare i libri con facilità. Infine, Kita e Yaku e Wakatoshi e Tendou.

Tornò a concentrarsi sul suo libro e tra sé e sé iniziò a pensare a chi poter proporre una sessione di studio per i giorni a venire, poi Bokuto parlò:

“Cosa vuol dire la parola « _a-mé-na_ _»_?” gli chiese. Akaashi sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e rispose:

“Vuol dire « _qualcosa di piacevole_ _»_ ; « _in cui ti senti a tuo agio_ _»_.” gli occhi di Bokuto si illuminarono.

“Ho capito!” si infervorò _“Sono in amena compagnia.”_ fece un esempio “È come dire che sono insieme a te!” a quelle parole, il cuore di Akaashi accelerò e poi si sciolse.

 _“Come ho potuto anche solo pensare di essere pentito di passare del tempo con lui?”_ Bokuto avrebbe sicuramente rallentato il suo studio, ma con altrettanta sicurezza avrebbe arricchito ogni momento della sua vita.


	10. Tra fraintendimenti e scoperte - pov. Tsukishima | Daichi | Iwaizumi

_Tsukishima_

Non gli aveva fatto piacere battere in maniera così decisiva la squadra di Yamaguchi a Quidditch. Sicuramente si era sentito in colpa ad ogni pluffa dal suo ragazzo che era riuscito a parare. Che sarebbero stati nemici sul campo di gioco, Tsukishima l’aveva messo in conto ancor prima di mettersi con Yamaguchi, ma non per questo il 10 novembre il serpeverde non si svegliò con l’obiettivo di farsi perdonare. Lui odiava festeggiare il proprio compleanno, ma tutt’altra storia era Tadashi! Per questo già da una settimana si stava preparando per quella giornata. Avrebbe raggiunto Yamaguchi in Sala Grande, ma invece di asciolvere lì come al solito, Tsukishima avrebbe afferrato cibo e succo per poi fare insieme un pic-nic nel cortile interno del Castello. Avrebbero avuto poco tempo, ma il bello sarebbe arrivato dopo le lezioni dell’intera giornata! Non era stato facile organizzarlo, ma Yamaguchi amava le stelle e Tsukishima aveva intenzione di ricreare il più possibile l’atmosfera del _loro osservatorio_. Aveva quindi chiesto aiuto al professore che più di ogni altro era incline ad assecondare le pazzie d’amore dei suoi studenti: Takeda. All’inizio l’insegnante era stato restio a concedergli il permesso per una festa nella Torre d’Astronomia oltre l’orario del coprifuoco, ma un rapido colloquio con il preside Furudate fece sì che Tsukishima avesse il permesso tra le mani in un paio d’ore. Non rimaneva che addobbare l’osservatorio della scuola e attendere che la fatidica sera arrivasse.

Di nuovo a causa di Yamaguchi alla stregua delle più ridicole ragazzine, Tsukishima si era cambiato d’abito già tre volte. Voleva essere elegante, ma non troppo; voleva apparire ben vestito, ma senza dare l’impressione che gl’importasse così tanto. A quel pensiero, rise tra sé e sé: _“Eccome se m’importa così tanto!”_.

Alla fine, scelse d’indossare abiti babbani. Lui era un purosangue, e – se non si considerava l’uniforme sportiva – non aveva mai provato i pantaloni se non prima che Yamaguchi gliene avesse parlato. Da allora li indossava ogni volta che poteva. Aveva quindi tirato fuori dal baule un completo blu scuro con gilet verde, abbinato il tutto con una cravatta, sistemato i capelli e lasciato il dormitorio.

Mentre si dirigeva verso le cantine per recuperare il suo ragazzo all’ingresso della Sala Comune Tassorosso, il cuore di Tsukishima prese a correre impazzito. Era da quando erano andati ad allenarsi al Campo per la prima volta quell’anno che se lo chiedeva: _“Yamaguchi ha bisogno che io lo baci per capire che stiamo insieme?”_ eppure mai nessun momento gli era sembrato adatto. _“Yachi, poi,”_ pensò con stizza il serpeverde _“è sempre tra i piedi!”_ scosse la testa _“Non questa volta!”_ disse tra sé e sé compiaciuto. Non credeva veramente che a Yamaguchi servisse una dimostrazione tanto palese quanto un bacio per capire che intenzioni avesse Tsukishima con lui _“Ma,”_ pensò _“tanto vale levarsi ogni dubbio e cogliere l’occasione per buttarsi una volta per tutte!”_.

Il serpeverde era appena arrivato davanti l’ingresso della Sala Comune quando la porta a forma di grande coperchio di botte si aprì per lasciare uscire il suo ragazzo. Tsukishima sorrise; anche Yamaguchi aveva deciso di indossare abiti babbani: un largo maglione giallo lasciava intravedere la camicia bianca che indossava di sotto. Il colore esaltava i suoi occhi e – forse a causa della sua Casa d’appartenenza – urlava a gran voce: _“Yamaguchi!”_. Eppure, erano i pantaloni ad aver attirato tutta l’attenzione di Tsukishima: erano dei semplici jeans neri, ma abbastanza attillati da rendere uno spettacolo tutto ciò che fasciavano. Il tassorosso dovette schiarirsi la gola perché l’altro riuscisse a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue cosce.

“Yamaguchi, sei stupendo!” disse non appena si ridestò. L’altro arrossì.

“Anche tu sei stupendo, Tsukki!” il serpeverde sorrise, poi iniziò a fargli strada su per le scale. Tsukishima aveva preferito tacergli tutta l’organizzazione in modo che una volta giunti a destinazione Yamaguchi si sarebbe ritrovato a sorpresa nel luogo del loro primo appuntamento. Mentre camminavano, la mente di Tsukishima iniziò ad immaginarsi tutte le possibili reazioni del suo ragazzo. Aveva fatto in modo di coprire le pareti con una magica coperta stellata e lo stesso aveva fatto con il pavimento; aveva lanciato un incantesimo in aria così che tante piccole fiaccole veleggiassero per tutta la stanza; ed infine, aveva chiesto ad un elfo domestico di portare alla Torre tutte le pietanze preferite di Yamaguchi per due persone. La stanza, adesso, era irriconoscibile, e lì – tra le stelle, le fiaccole incantate e i dolci – Tsukishima e Yamaguchi si sarebbero dati il loro primo bacio.

Arrivati all’ultima rampa di scale che li avrebbe portati in quel suggestivo ambiente, Tsukishima sospirò; poi guardò il tassorosso.

“Sei pronto?” l’eccitazione dipinta sul viso del ragazzo fece animare Kei, che gli afferrò la mano ed eliminò gli ultimi gradini che li separavano dalla loro meta.

“Sorpresaa!!” si erano appena lasciati le scale alle spalle quando di colpo la stanza s’illuminò rivelando la presenza di almeno una ventina di persone. Tra questi, con sgomento, Tsukishima riconobbe Hinata, Kunimi, Kai, Komi, Komori, Asahi e l’immancabile Yachi. E fu proprio quest’ultima che quando Yamaguchi fu inglobato dai compagni di squadra gli si avvicinò.

“Il professor Takeda ci ha detto della festa!” lo illuminò “Hai sistemato benissimo questo posto!!” si complimentò poi.

“Il cibo però era pochissimo!” s’intromise Kai “Tranquillo!” gli dette una forte pacca sulla spalla “Ci abbiamo pensato io e Komi a portarne altro!” Tsukishima li osservò paralizzato ed a stento riuscì a trattenersi dal saltargli addosso. Il professore – a questo punto era ovvio – aveva frainteso e detto a quella che sembrava essere tutta la Casa di Tassorosso di partecipare alla festa. Il serpeverde si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi e a sospirare profondamente affinché si calmasse. Poi si voltò verso la folla e dopo appena un paio di secondi individuò il festeggiato. Quella confusione non era sicuramente ciò a cui aveva pensato Tsukishima tutta la settimana, eppure Yamaguchi sembrava sinceramente contento di essere tra i propri amici, quindi Kei decise di prepararsi ad affrontare l’intera serata in compagnia dei rumorosi Tassi.

La prima ora Tsukishima la trascorse lontano da Yamaguchi. Aveva deciso di lasciare che si divertisse con i suoi amici per poi reclamarlo tutto per sé più tardi. Così aveva afferrato un piatto pieno di cibo e si era seduto al tavolo per due che aveva preparato per loro all’angolo della Torre, dove le stelle si vedevano meglio. Al posto che avrebbe dovuto occupare il suo ragazzo, trovò seduto Miya.

“Non credevo fossi amico di Yamaguchi.” gli disse.

“Il cacciatore di Tassorosso?” Tsukishima aggrottò gli occhi, poi il volto di Osamu s’illuminò di consapevolezza: “Oh!” esclamò “È suo il compleanno?” il serpeverde annuì e l’altro scrollò le spalle “Io sono qui soltanto per il cibo”. Stettero quindi in tranquillo silenzio finché Tsukishima non decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza: nonostante avesse lavorato anima e corpo per rendere quel luogo perfetto, si disse che ogni posto di quel dannato Castello sarebbe potuto andare bene a patto che lui e Yamaguchi fossero stati soli.

“Della squadra mancano solo Aone e Futakuchi.” sentì dire al tassorosso quando gli fu vicino. Yachi annuì.

“Oggi è anche il compleanno di Futakuchi, ed Aone ha organizzato una serata solo per loro! Avresti mai creduto fosse così romantico??” Tsukishima, per l’ennesima volta in meno di un’ora, assottigliò gli occhi.

“Tadashi.” chiamò il proprio ragazzo prima che questi avesse la possibilità di rispondere all’amica “Ti va di andare a fare un giro con me?” Yamaguchi gli sorrise ed assentì, ma ebbero il tempo di fare appena un passo prima che un suo compagno di Casa li bloccasse:

“È il momento dei regali!!” così il festeggiato venne nuovamente trascinato in mezzo alla folla.

La seconda volta in cui provarono a fuggire, vennero intercettati sulle scale da Tanaka e Nishinoya: “Yamaguchi, auguri!!” urlarono in coro. I due grifondoro – insieme ad Hinata – si allenavano spesso insieme a Yamaguchi, quindi la loro presenza non fu poi una così grande sorpresa.

“Non dirmi che stai già andando via!” esclamò Noya “Il professor Washijo ci ha appena lasciati andare dalla punizione!” spiegò “Ti prego, dimmi che la festa non è già finita!!”

“N-no!” lo tranquillizzò il tassorosso “Sono ancora tutti di sopra.” Tanaka s’illuminò, poi passò il braccio intorno al collo del festeggiato e prese a salire le scale.

“Meno male!” e Tsukishima non ebbe altra scelta che seguirli.

La terza volta, il serpeverde neanche si degnò di chiedere al suo ragazzo se gli andasse di fuggire dalla Torre per stare un po’ da soli; si limitò ad afferrarlo per il gomito e a dirigersi a grandi passi verso l’uscita, ma non erano arrivati neanche a metà strada quando Terushima si mise tra loro, separandoli.

“Ti stai divertendo, _Yama-chan?”_ a quel nomignolo, gli occhi di Tsukishima divennero due fessure “Sei davvero uno schianto stasera. Te l’hanno detto?” fu il colpo di grazia. Kei afferrò la toga elegante del compagno e lo allontanò da Yamaguchi. Terushima andò a sbattere su Nishinoya che finì addosso ad Asahi. In breve tempo, tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di loro.

“Non ci lasciate mai un momento da soli.” le parole iniziarono a lasciare la sua bocca senza che potesse fermale “Al Campo di Quidditch.” incenerì con lo sguardo Hinata, Tanaka e Noya; “In biblioteca.” si voltò verso Yachi; “Al parco!!” squadrò anche tutti gli altri. “Invadete anche la festa _privata_ che gli avevo preparato per noi!!” continuò mettendo quante più accuse possibili nel tono e nello sguardo “E va bene così! Siete amici di Yamaguchi e se lui è felice a me sta bene.” poi si avvicinò a Terushima “Ma osa ancora provarci con _il mio ragazzo_ , e ti assicuro che finisce male.” l’ultima frase la sussurrò, ma non ebbe alcun dubbio che tutti i presenti avessero sentito. Quindi ghignò: _“Vediamo chi ha le palle di mettersi di nuovo in mezzo, da ora in poi.”_ pensò. Infine, afferrò di nuovo Yamaguchi ed insieme lasciarono la Torre.

Non fecero altro che camminare a passo svelto per diversi minuti. Tsukishima si fermò solo una volta che ebbero raggiunto il giardino della Torre dell’Orologio. Era ormai buio e l’aria era fredda, così il serpeverde evocò un fuoco fatuo che li riscaldasse mentre illuminava gran parte del cortile. Evocò anche delle coperte; ne stese una sull’erba e – una volta che si furono seduti – avvolse entrambi con l’altra. Fu solo allora che Yamaguchi parlò:

“Quindi sono il tuo ragazzo?” Tsukishima si irrigidì.

 _“Allora avevo ragione!”_ pensò _“Per tutto questo tempo sono stato l’unico dei due a credere che stessimo insieme”._ Non ebbe la forza di rispondere, ma Yamaguchi gli si fece più vicino e si accoccolò sul suo petto.

“Finalmente.” sussurrò, quindi Kei poté tornare a respirare.

 _“A Yamaguchi sta bene essere il mio ragazzo!”_ si disse al settimo cielo. Eppure, sapeva di non poter rimanere tranquillo, questa volta, senza prima aver messo le cose in chiaro. Raddrizzò meglio la schiena, afferrò il mento di Tadashi e gli sollevò il viso affinché potessero guardarsi. Poi, calò le labbra sulle sue e lo baciò.

“Sì.” gli sussurrò non appena si separarono “Sei il mio ragazzo.”

***

_(più Dead che Dai)chi_

Lì in biblioteca in compagnia di Suga, Daichi non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno si sarebbe voluto sotterrare vivo per la vergogna. Nel corso della sua vita aveva preso pali per strada mentre camminava o colpito gli anelli delle porte mentre giocava; aveva salutato di rimando qualcuno che in realtà non stava salutando lui; era inciampato davanti a tutti; aveva confuso volti e nomi… eppure mai prima d’allora aveva desiderato tanto ardentemente chiudersi in camera propria per non uscirne mai più.

Come succedeva spesso, Suga e Daichi si erano dati appuntamento al loro solito tavolo di studio ed erano chini sui libri da neanche un’ora quando Suga aveva preso ad avvicinare il volto a quello del grifondoro. Vedendolo con la coda dell’occhio, Daichi era entrato in tilt, il suo cuore aveva iniziato a correre impazzito e il suo stomaco era sembrato compiere una capriola. La corsa del volto di Suga verso il suo continuava, la distanza tra le loro labbra si accorciava, quindi Daichi non ci pensò oltre ed assecondò il momento avvicinandosi a sua volta. Era arrivato quasi a sfiorare l’altro quando Suga si schiarì la gola:

“Mi era caduta la penna.” disse arrossendo mentre sollevava l’oggetto che aveva appena recuperato. Daichi si paralizzò e solo allora realizzò: Suga si era chinato per raccogliere la penna d’oca; lui aveva creduto volesse baciarlo ed avvicinandosi non aveva fatto altro che rendere palese cosa avesse frainteso. Il Caposcuola iniziò a pensare all’impazzata ad un modo in cui poter uscire da quella situazione, così fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente: trasformò il proprio movimento in una scusa per andarsene, come se sin dall’inizio il suo obiettivo fosse stato quello di sporgersi in avanti per alzarsi e non per altro.

“H-ho” balbettò una volta in piedi “ho ricordato di aver detto ai ragazzi che li avrei aiutati a studiare.” e senza aggiungere altro o aspettare che il corvonero lo salutasse di rimando, gli voltò le spalle e scappò via.

Mentre si dirigeva a grandi passi a nascondersi sotto le coperte, Daichi ripensò a tutti i momenti più belli che aveva trascorso insieme a Suga. _“Godric!”_ supplicò tra sé e sé _“Fa’ che non lo abbia perso!”._

Il loro primo incontro era avvenuto allo smistamento. Daichi era troppo eccitato dall’intera situazione per prestare molta attenzione ai suoi nuovi compagni di scuola, eppure ricordava bene come fosse rimasto ammaliato alla vista di quel ragazzino dai capelli d’argento. Successivamente, avevano interagito davvero poco a lezione. Eppure, Daichi l’aveva sempre ammirato da lontano. Quando – al loro quinto anno – entrambi si erano ritrovati nel vagone addetto ai Prefetti, Daichi aveva esultato internamente. Era stato allora che aveva capito di avere una cotta per lui.

 _“Ci avrai scambiato massimo tre frasi in quattro anni!”_ si era rimproverato da solo, eppure la sua attrazione era evidente. Da allora, aveva cercato ogni scusa per poter parlare con il corvonero; aveva fatto i salti mortali per far sì che almeno una ronda combaciasse con il turno di Suga. Tuttavia, i suoi sforzi non sembravano sortire risultati, e tutto ciò che con quel metodo aveva ottenuto da parte dell’altro erano state cordiali conversazioni di circostanza. Tutto, poi, era cambiato grazie a Kuroo e Bokuto. I due compagni erano la sua gioia e il suo dolore da già più di quattro anni; voleva bene ad entrambi, ma la maggior parte delle volte non negava di volerli fare fuori. Quando Suga per la prima volta si era appostato infuriato davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa per aspettare che Daichi uscisse in modo da urlargli contro a causa loro, il Capitano non sapeva se picchiarli o abbracciarli. In poco tempo, le sfuriate di Suga a Daichi e di Daichi a Kuroo e Bokuto erano diventate la norma. Puntualmente, quindi, quando Sawamura usciva dalla Sala Comune e si ritrovava davanti il collega corvonero, iniziavano a fare strada insieme verso la torre ovest, e durante il tragitto entrambi iniziavano a lamentarsi degli ingrati compiti dei Prefetti. Daichi ricordava bene e con estremo piacere di quando – vedendo Suga aspettarlo al solito posto, vicino alla Signora Grassa – avesse iniziato inconsciamente a dirigersi verso la Torre di Corvonero. Era stato allora che Koshi l’aveva stupito:

“Non c’entrano niente i tuoi bambini, questa volta.” gli aveva detto arrossendo leggermente. Suga era lì perché alcuni suoi compagni di Casa – Miya e Sakusa – l’avevano fatto impazzire rincorrendosi ovunque e mettendo a soqquadro l’intera Sala Comune. Il prefetto, semplicemente, voleva qualcuno con cui sfogarsi e Daichi era stato il primo a cui aveva pensato. Da allora Kuroo e Bokuto non erano più stati l’unica ragione per cui i due prefetti s’incontravano, e presto avevano deciso di studiare insieme in vista dei G.U.F.O. di fine anno.

L’estate successiva, poi, non avevano fatto altro che scriversi, e una volta ritrovatisi al binario 9 ¾ non avevano avuto alcuna intenzione di separarsi se non – per forza di cosa – una volta arrivati in Sala Grande. La cotta di Daichi era con i giorni esponenzialmente cresciuta e adesso – si rese conto mentre continuava a camminare svelto verso il suo dormitorio – stava diventando quasi incontenibile.

 _“Devo chiedergli di uscire se non voglio che questa situazione mi faccia esplodere.”_ realizzò terrorizzato. 

***

_Hajime “shit-shit-shit” Iwaizumi_

Quando Iwaizumi entrò in dormitorio, non si stupì più di tanto nel vedere una figura raggomitolata a terra vicino alla finestra della stanza. Tutto ciò che gli venne in mente, guardando avvilito il fagotto piagnucolante di coperte, fu solo quanto fosse strano che Bokuto avesse preso il piumone di Daichi anziché il proprio. Sospirò sonoramente, e per un attimo pensò di chiamare Akaashi, farlo intrufolare nella Torre di Grifondoro, e lasciare a lui tutto il lavoro. Purtroppo o per fortuna, però, lui era un buon amico.

“Che cos’è successo?” chiese semplicemente mentre si buttava sul letto. Il fagotto di coperte sobbalzò, e lo stesso fece Iwaizumi quando si rese conto che non si trattava di Bokuto.

“Daichi!” esclamò sorpreso “Che cos’è successo?” ripeté, stavolta più preoccupato e curioso. I piccoli, enormi problemi di Bokuto erano un conto, quelli di Daichi tutt’altro.

“Aah!” fu la frustrata risposta del Caposcuola mentre si portava le mani ai capelli “Una tremenda, _tremenda,_ figuraccia!” Iwaizumi non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

“Davvero?” chiese divertito. Daichi gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, quindi lui s’impegnò per togliersi il ghigno dalla faccia.

“Stavo studiando in biblioteca con Suga, e ho creduto volesse baciarmi,” raccontò; Iwaizumi annuì pensando non ci fosse nulla di strano “così mi sono avvicinato anche io per baciarlo!” l’altro s’illuminò.

“Ma dai!” esclamò “Allora state insieme!”

“No che non stiamo insieme!!” scattò il Caposcuola. Poi tornò a nascondersi sotto le coperte, e da lì gli arrivò – seppur attutita – la spiegazione.

“In realtà si stava solo chinando a prendere la penna. Non stava assolutamente per baciarmi!” Iwaizumi non resistette e rise. Non appena si riprese, si avvicinò all’amico sedendosi accanto a lui sul pavimento.

“Quindi che cosa hai fatto?” la testa di Daichi fece capolino dal suo rifugio e rispose.

“Ovvio. Sono scappato via!” Iwaizumi lo guardò con tenerezza e compassione, poi entrambi si persero a guardare oltre la finestra per qualche secondo finché il Capitano non parlò.

“Credo di piacergli, comunque.” visto il tono dubbioso dell’altro, Iwaizumi stava per scoppiare a ridere un’altra volta, ma s’impose di lasciare che l’amico continuasse.

“Però…” disse dopo un po’ “ci sono così tante cose che mi spaventano!” rivelò, poi tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra mentre elencava: “E se avessi frainteso e non gli piacessi? Se la rivalità a Quidditch o semplicemente per la Coppa delle Case ci creasse problemi? E se una volta finita Hogwarts ci allontanassimo?” sospirò, poi tornò a guardare Iwaizumi, lo sguardo supplichevole.

“Tu e Oikawa come avete fatto?” quella domanda parve paralizzare ogni cosa. Lo sguardo di Iwaizumi si fece vitreo e ogni muscolo del suo corpo si contrasse. Le corde vocali sembrarono non voler più collaborare, così ci mise un po’ per riuscire a pronunciare le parole successive.

“Tu co-come fai a saperlo?” il Caposcuola inclinò la testa e gli sorrise intenerito. “Ci hai visti?” chiese ancora Iwaizumi. Daichi sospirò fuori una risata.

“In un certo senso.” rispose. “Ho visto la tua faccia quando l’anno scorso è caduto dalla scopa.” ed Iwaizumi, subito, corse a quel ricordo: a quando aveva assistito alla partita Serpeverde-Tassorosso insieme a Daichi; a quando un bolide aveva colpito Tooru al ginocchio; a quando il suo ragazzo aveva emesso il grido più agghiacciante di sempre, tanto da invadere da allora e per sempre i suoi incubi più spaventosi; a quando la ragione della sua vita era svenuta, caduta dalla scopa ed atterrata molti, troppi metri più in basso sul terreno duro con un tonfo assordante. Il campo visivo del grifondoro si era ristretto ad una sola persona, e tutte le precauzioni, tutte le intenzioni di mantenere la loro relazione segreta, erano scomparse come fumo al vento. Iwaizumi non ci aveva pensato due volte: aveva spintonato chiunque gli fosse tra i piedi e in men che non si dica era chino sul corpo inerme del ragazzo che amava. Solo una volta arrivati in infermeria si era reso conto di quello che aveva fatto. Aveva quindi sospirato ringraziando il fatto che nessuno studente li avesse seguiti per continuare a guardare la partita. Una volta finita quella, allontanarsi dal suo capezzale era stata la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto.

Il vedere l’espressione di Daichi, in quel momento, gli fece anche ricordare di come allora avesse pensato di uscire allo scoperto: _“Tutti mi hanno visto correre da lui.”_ era riuscito a pensare in un attimo di lucidità _“Nessuno ormai è talmente troglodita da pensare che un Grifondoro e un Serpeverde non possano stare insieme”._ Quindi, al terzo giorno di ricovero di Oikawa, era partito spedito e in pieno giorno alla volta dell’infermeria. Aveva intenzione di dire al suo ragazzo che non aveva più alcuna intenzione di stargli lontano o di andare a trovarlo solo a notte fonda alla stregua di ladro. Poi, aveva sentito per caso parlare la squadra di Tooru:

 _“Dovremmo tenere Kageyama come cercatore titolare.”_ Iwaizumi aveva trattenuto il fiato, ed era potuto tornare a respirare solo dopo la risposta di Wakatoshi.

 _“Non butterò fuori dalla squadra Oikawa.”_ Iwaizumi quindi aveva sorriso: il Capitano riconosceva il valore del suo cercatore, e quanto successo in Campo non avrebbe cambiato le cose.

 _“Hai visto che cosa è successo!”_ gli era stato però risposto. Iwaizumi, di nuovo, si era irrigidito. La parte più razionale di lui sapeva che il serpeverde si riferiva alla caduta e, se non a quella, alle magnifiche prestazioni di Kageyama, ma l’annuire rassegnato di Ushiwaka e gli indugi che seguirono nei giorni successivi nel decidere cosa farne del posto in squadra del suo ragazzo, convinsero la parte più impulsiva ed emotiva del grifondoro che fosse colpa sua e della sua reazione. Successivamente, aveva fatto di tutto per nascondere le sue preoccupazioni ad Oikawa. Era andato a trovarlo in infermeria ogni notte, ed aveva tentato di convincerlo che la sua squadra l’avrebbe riaccolto non appena fosse riuscito di nuovo a volare. Eppure, in cuor suo i dubbi crescevano, e se la riconferma da titolare di Tooru era in dubbio, una cosa invece era tornata ad essere assolutamente certa: Iwaizumi ed Oikawa sarebbero rimasti nell’ombra.

“Smettila di guardarmi così.” la voce di Daichi lo riportò al presente “Ho mantenuto il segreto per un anno. Non cambierò adesso.” Iwaizumi annuì lentamente. Sapeva di potersi fidare del suo Capitano. “Hai qualche consiglio per me?” gli chiese “Quando vi siete messi insieme, come hai capito che era il momento giusto?” Iwaizumi rise ripensando al loro primo bacio.

“Forse un giorno ti racconterò di come io e quel cazzone siamo diventati una coppia. Ma intanto devi sapere che non esiste un momento perfetto. Non è come nei film: musica e atmosfera romantica. Devi cogliere l’attimo, o rischi di perderlo.”

“L’attimo o il ragazzo?” rise Daichi.

“Intendo il ragazzo, amico mio!” rise Iwaizumi di rimando. Poi sospirò. “Senti, non penso di essere il più adatto a darti consigli amorosi. La mia storia con Oikawa è _parecchio_ complicata. Ma una cosa la so.” Daichi gli si fece più vicino. “Suga è stracotto di te come tu lo sei di lui!” l’amico spalancò gli occhi. “È inutile stare qui _a nasconderti sotto le coperte_. Questa è una cosa che farebbe Bokuto. Ma tu sei il nostro Capitano! Il nostro Caposcuola. _Audacia, fegato, cavalleria._ Giusto? Quindi va da Suga ed invitalo ad uscire. Poi accetta le conseguenze”. Una volta finito di parlare si alzò e si stiracchiò, soddisfatto del consiglio appena dato al compagno.

“So come sei fatto, quindi ti avverto:” continuò prima di lasciare la stanza “pensa pure per qualche giorno al modo migliore per chiedergli un appuntamento, ma non impiegarci troppo”. Infine, si diresse verso la porta. Era già con una mano sulla maniglia quando si voltò ancora verso Daichi.

“Grazie.” gli disse “Sai, per…” ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Non serve dire niente. Sono decisioni vostre e le rispetto.” Iwaizumi gli sorrise grato.

“Non so quanto ti faccia piacere, ma è proprio vero che sei il nostro caro papà, Daichi.” lui rise.

 _“Dadchi._ Prego.” lo corresse orgoglioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per questo capitolo tante note autrice!!
> 
> [Per il POV Tsukishima]:  
> Dal momento che si trova all’inizio del capitolo non so in quanti di voi a questo punto l’avranno già cercato, comunque vorrei chiarire il termine “asciolvere”. È una parola che non usa assolutamente nessuno, ma che sta a “fare colazione come “pranzare” sta a “fare pranzo”. Ero indecisa se metterla oppure no, perché in pochissime persone la conoscono. Poi però proprio per questo ho voluto inserirla! Il nostro ampissimo vocabolario italiano è meraviglioso e voglio sfruttarlo al massimo. Se poi posso fare imparare nuove parole ai miei lettori, ancora meglio!!!
> 
> Inoltre, vorrei specificare che la mia fanfic fa riferimento ai libri di Harry Potter e non ai film. Una differenza tra i due sta nel fatto che nei libri tra gli abiti dei maghi non esistono i pantaloni, solo le tuniche. Alcune famiglie purosangue conoscono ovviamente i pantaloni e li usano per mimetizzarsi alla stazione di Londra, per esempio… tipo i Weasley o il signor Crouch. Ma la maggior parte non usa abiti babbani e nella mia testa mi sono figurata la famiglia di Tsukki come una di queste.
> 
> [Per il POV Daichi]:  
> ovviamente il Miya di cui parla Suga che rincorre Sakusa indovinate chi è? Ma ovvio: Atsumu.


	11. Giorni (non troppo) tranquilli per i Corvonero - pov. Kenma | Sakusa | Kenma

_Kenma_

Quando aveva ideato quel piano, Kenma sapeva che presto o tardi si sarebbe pentito della sua idea. Certo, non pensava l’avrebbe fatto ancor prima di lasciare il Castello.

Da giorni, ormai, Kuroo era depresso, e con più precisione lo era da quando Kenma aveva fatto in modo che l’ennesimo collarino comprato dal suo ragazzo _“scomparisse misteriosamente”_. Per quanto non gli andasse, quindi, aveva deciso di riparare al danno fatto proponendo a Kuroo di andare a comprarne un altro e insieme festeggiare il suo compleanno. Per il 17 novembre non era prevista una gita al villaggio, ma se c’era una cosa in cui Kenma era diventato particolarmente bravo – specie da quando era diventato animago –, quella era trovare strade e passaggi segreti per svincolarsi dalla folla. Non aveva mai dovuto usare quello che da Hogwarts portava ad Hogsmeade, ma sapeva bene come entrarvici ed esattamente dove sbucava. Quindi, non gli era rimasto che rendere partecipe Kuroo del suo piano e dirgli di presentarsi nell’aula di Pozioni – la stanza vuota più vicina alla loro meta – subito dopo pranzo. Adesso, il festeggiato si stava divertendo nel trasfigurargli la faccia in modo che gli abitanti non potessero riconoscerli e in tal modo denunciarli al preside. Kenma era passato dall’avere i capelli rossi e ricci, a un mosso biondo slavato, fino ai rasta verde pisello. Alla fine, fortunatamente, era riuscito a convincere Kuroo a optare per un semplice nero liscio, ma aveva dovuto barattarlo in cambio di un paio di occhiali fucsia decisamente troppo appariscenti. Per il più grande era stato persino peggio. Grazie all’aiuto di uno specchio, il grifondoro si era dato alla pazza gioia: si era fatto crescere la barba, la pancia e persino il naso. Aveva i capelli biondi, crespi ed acconciati qua e là con qualche treccia. Nell’insieme, Kenma avrebbe potuto definirlo in un solo modo: _rozzo vichingo._

Usciti dal passaggio segreto, aspettarono che per strada non ci fosse nessuno, poi lasciarono lo stretto vicoletto da cui erano sbucati e in pochi minuti erano in mezzo alla gente del luogo.

Camminando accanto a Kuroo, Kenma proprio non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. La tristezza che da qualche giorno a questa parte era parsa seguire ovunque il suo ragazzo era totalmente svanita; adesso, alle strane occhiate che gli abitanti rivolgevano alla stravagante coppia, Kuroo rispondeva con un sorriso mentre si accarezzava la pancia con fare materno.

Con grande piacere di Kenma, il festeggiato decise di non andare subito al negozio _Every(rainbow)thing_ , ma di vagare, invece, nel centro storico del villaggio. Un paio di ore più tardi, il corvonero propose una Burrobirra e Kuroo assentì con piacere.

“Forestieri?” chiese la cameriera non appena si avvicinò al loro tavolo per prendere le ordinazioni. Hogsmeade era un villaggio abbastanza piccolo, e che la donna si accorgesse di non aver mai visto i due strani individui non lo stupì poi così tanto.

“Sì.” rispose Kuroo usando la voce più gutturale che le sue corde vocali furono in grado di offrirgli. “Siamo di passaggio!” continuò “Venuti ad assaggiare la più buona Burrobirra di questa parte d’Inghilterra!” Kenma quasi rise al pensiero che Kuroo – venendo ogni anno da Londra con l’Hogwarts Express – probabilmente aveva scelto l’espressione _“questa parte d’Inghilterra”_ solo perché effettivamente non aveva idea di dove geograficamente si trovassero.

“Due Burrobirre, allora!” sorrise la cameriera prima di allontanarsi.

Stettero circa un’ora a chiacchierare ai Tre Manici di Scopa, ora durante la quale Kenma aveva dovuto convincere Kuroo a non fare scorta di Whisky Incendiario. Daichi – Kenma ne era sicuro – l’avrebbe sicuramente ringraziato, eppure il suo ragazzo era stranamente di malumore all’idea di non poter introdurre clandestinamente alcol all’interno della scuola. Quindi, sospirando, Kenma capì che era giunto il momento di giocarsi la sua carta vincente e di fare strada verso il negozio tanto amato dal suo ragazzo.

Prima di comprare il collarino, i due indugiarono tra gli scaffali. Quello era _il giorno di Kuroo_ , quindi Kenma non si oppose quando questi lo pregò di provarsi alcuni vestiti che – testuali parole – _“Su di te sarebbero sexy da morire!”_. In mezzo a tutto il vestiario che Kuroo aveva insistito per comprargli, infine, il grifondoro mise il collarino e portò il tutto alla cassa. Come tutti, quel giorno, il commerciante vide gli strambi occhiali di Kenma, l’aspetto rude di Kuroo, e li guardò con occhi sbiechi. Iniziò a prendere uno per uno i capi messi sul bancone e arrivato al collarino si arrestò. Alternò lo sguardo prima su uno, poi sull’altro. Infine, si mise a fissare Kuroo.

“Sei quello studente di Hogwarts!” affermò sicuro, e se c’era anche una pur minima possibilità di negare il fatto, Kuroo la bruciò quando urlò di rimando:

“Come ha fatto a capirlo!?” si portò le mani alla barba, poi al naso ed infine alla pancia, ma il commerciante rese chiaro subito dopo che la sua intuizione non avesse avuto niente a che fare con l’aspetto fisico. Sollevò il collarino.

“Scegli sempre lo stesso.” disse “E ancora non capisco se hai molti gatti, o ti piace buttare collarini per animali domestici nel Lago Nero.” Kuroo abbassò lo sguardo, sconsolato.

“Li perdo di continuo.” ammise, poi s’intromise Kenma.

“E giusto per curiosità: quanti è che ne ha già comprati?” il commerciante fece mente locale, infine rispose.

“Oggi siamo in novembre,” rifletté “e l’ultima volta ne ha comprati due.”

“Per sicurezza!”

“Quindi con questo dovremmo essere a quattro.” Kenma tirò un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo: era riuscito ad intercettarli e nasconderli tutti.

“Questo non lo perderò!” Kuroo afferrò il sacchetto con gli acquisti e tirò fuori il portafogli. Il commerciate rise.

“Il collarino te lo regalo io, ragazzo!”, Kuroo si illuminò.

“Allora ho abbastanza soldi per prenderne un altro!” Kenma sospirò, l’uomo dietro il bancone rise ancora più forte, infine fornì il conto al ragazzo. Lungo la strada che li avrebbe riportati al passaggio segreto e poi a scuola, Kenma pensò seriamente di lasciare che Kuroo riuscisse a mettergli quel dannato collarino al collo, ma scartò subito l’idea.

_“Come regalo di compleanno dovrà accontentarsi del nuovo e costosissimo kit di manutenzione per scope che gli ho già comprato”._

***

_Kiyoomi “i-could-kill-someone-and-you-couldn’t-prove-anything” Sakusa_

C’era qualcosa di maledettamente magnifico nello studio. Certo c’era una ragione se Sakusa era finito in Corvonero.

Sin da quando avesse memoria, Kiyoomi era sempre stato pessimo nel rapportarsi con gli altri, tanto che l’unico con cui avesse mai interagito nei primi undici anni della sua vita era stato suo cugino. Tuttavia, i due non potevano essere più diversi: se Komori si divertiva a giocare con i bambini del loro quartiere, Sakusa preferiva rimanere in un angolo in disparte con un buon libro tra le mani. Ancora meglio, quando i suoi genitori non lo costringevano ad uscire _“per socializzare”_ , Sakusa rimaneva chiuso in camera propria e lì, solo con i propri libri, poteva stare certo che nessuno l’avrebbe causalmente toccato o che il vento alzandosi lo avrebbe riempito di terra.

Sì, c’era qualcosa di maledettamente magnifico nello studio, e quel qualcosa era la completa autonomia. Nessuno poteva biasimarlo se studiava da solo; nessuno poteva costringerlo ad andare al parco con i vicini se aveva dei compiti da fare. Che fosse in dormitorio, in biblioteca o in Sala Comune, nessuno lo disturbava quando studiava; non doveva tener conto di nessuno e nessuno teneva conto di lui. Nessuna sorpresa, quindi, che sentir assegnare dal professor Washijo un compito di gruppo lo avesse destabilizzato così tanto. Per lo meno – questo doveva riconoscerlo – Kenma, Osamu, Ennoshita ed Akaashi erano il male minore. Non erano loro il problema; non erano loro, quel giorno in biblioteca, a mettere alla prova i nervi e la sanità mentale di Sakusa.

“Akaashi!!” sentì urlare a qualche metro di distanza. Sakusa sollevò lo sguardo su Bokuto, poi lo spostò accusatorio su Akaashi. Questi guardò i compagni corvonero con aria rammaricata, poi chiese al grifondoro di abbassare la voce. Quello lo fece, ma non smise di parlare.

“È appena stata programmata una gita ad Hogsmeade per la settimana prossima! Ci vieni insieme a me?” Sakusa vide Akaashi sussultare, forse sorpreso per quell’invito così diretto, ma infine annuì rispondendo che gli avrebbe fatto molto piacere. Da parte sua, Sakusa davvero non capiva come il corvonero riuscisse a stare dietro a quell’esaltato, eppure Akaashi era l’unico che sembrava riuscire a calmarlo, e infatti poco dopo – nonostante sembrasse rammaricato dal doverlo fare – Bokuto aveva ubbidito all’amico ed era uscito dalla biblioteca.

Si rimisero a studiare, e neanche un’ora dopo fu il turno di Kuroo: “Kenma! Hai sentito? Finesettimana ad Hogsmeade tra dieci giorni! Se dovessero sparire i nuovi collarini saprei cosa fare!” ma anche lui fu liquidato in fretta e tornarono sui libri.

“Akaashi! Kuroo mi ha detto che esiste un negozio ad Hogsmeade che vende solo gufi!! È vero??” tutto il tavolo si girò verso il corvonero interpellato, che di nuovo si scusò con gli occhi.

“Sì, Bokuto-san. Ci sono passato davanti un paio di volte.”

“Allora potresti accompagnarmici? Voglio comprarmi un gufo!” Akaashi assentì, ma subito dopo ricordò all’amico che stavano studiando, e questi – di nuovo sconsolato – andò via.

“Il peggio dovrebbe essere passato.” sorrise Ennoshita, quindi tornarono ai propri compiti.

Quando, quindici minuti più tardi, Nishinoya e Tanaka entrarono a gran voce nella stanza, la bibliotecaria fu più rapida di Sakusa, e prima che questi potesse anche solo pensare ad un modo in cui poter uccidere entrambi senza finire ad Azkaban, la donna li aveva zittiti. Sembrava quasi che non si fossero accorti di loro, quando Tanaka diede una gomitata all’amico ed indicò Ennoshita.

“Enno!” lo salutarono “Sai per caso dov’è la sezione di _Babbanologia_? Ci tocca studiare la Prima Guerra Mondiale!” quella era probabilmente la prima volta che i due entravano in biblioteca senza l’intenzione di cercare nuovi stravaganti modi per fare uno scherzo; Ennoshita fu rapido a dargli indicazioni e la tranquillità tornò tra loro.

Dopo l’entrata in scena dei due battitori, tutto sembrava essersi calmato. I corvonero erano arrivati quasi alla fine del compito di gruppo e Sakusa finalmente riusciva ad intravedere la luce alla fine del tunnel. Stavano giusto per scrivere la conclusione quando…

“Hey, Samu, eccoti finalmente. Senti, dovevo chiederti-” Sakusa non seppe mai cosa Atsumu avesse da dire a suo fratello.

“ORA BASTA! IO NON CE LA FACCIO PIÙ. COME SI FA A STUDIARE CON TUTTI VOI ALTRI CHE CONTINUATE AD INTERROMPERCI PER OGNI MINIMA COSA!?” sbottò infuriato “Scrivete la conclusione senza di me!!” disse poi ai compagni “Io ho chiuso.” e mentre camminava svelto ed arrabbiato verso la porta della biblioteca, l’ultima cosa che sentì fu la voce mesta e confusa di Atsumu:

“Si può sapere che cos’ho fatto, stavolta?”.

***

_Kyanma_

Dopo la snervante esperienza dello studio di gruppo, Kenma era dovuto fuggire per ricaricare le batterie. Era quindi uscito in giardino e lì, nascosto dietro un albero, si era trasfigurato in gatto. In genere odiava fare attività fisica, e questo in qualsiasi forma fosse. Eppure, avrebbe mentito se avesse negato che a volte le sue lunghe e solitarie passeggiate a quattro zampe non fossero l’unica cosa in grado di farlo rilassare.

Aveva vagato per i tetti del Castello, in mezzo ai labirintici passaggi segreti presenti nei sotterranei, percorso tutto il perimetro esterno della scuola e si era persino insinuato per qualche metro all’interno della Foresta Proibita. Nel frattempo, il cielo si era scurito, e fu solo guardando quello che Kenma decise che era giunto il momento di trasfigurarsi nuovamente in forma umana e rientrare in Sala Grande dove – a giudicare dal vociare – era già iniziata la cena. Iniziò a pensare ad un posto in cui potersi trasformare senza che nessuno lo vedesse e quindi a dirigersi verso le serre dietro le quali, lo sapeva bene, a quell’ora non avrebbe trovato nessuno. Era appena tornato sui propri piedi quando si accorse che invece non era affatto così: due ragazzi – avvinghiati tra loro – nel vederlo si erano paralizzati ed ora tutti e tre si stavano fissando terrorizzati, consapevoli di un segreto che avrebbero fatto volentieri a meno di scoprire.

“Sentite,” disse Kenma dopo i lunghissimi secondi di silenzio che erano seguiti alle due incredibili rivelazioni del momento “io non ho visto voi, e voi non avete visto me.” Iwaizumi fu il primo a riprendersi.

“Per me va bene.” quindi Kenma guardò Oikawa che però, prima di andare ognuno per la propria strada, volle chiarire meglio:

“Noi non diremo a nessuno che tu sei un animago illegale, e tu non dirai a nessuno che io e Iwaizumi stiamo insieme. O che ci parliamo in generale.” Kenma davvero non capiva perché il serpeverde fosse tanto spaventato all’eventualità che la loro storia uscisse fuori. Certo non era paragonabile al fatto che lui rischiava di finire ad Akzaban per qualche mese.

“Non l’avrei detto a nessuno anche se non avessi a mia volta qualcosa da nascondere.” ripose “Sinceramente, non m’interessa nulla cosa fate.” ma l’altro continuò a fissarlo serio, quindi lo tranquillizzò: “Facciamo come se non fosse successo niente. Non dirò niente a nessuno.”

“E noi faremo lo stesso.” concluse Iwaizumi per tutti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [per il primo POV Kenma]:  
> nei libri canon non esiste nessun passaggio che sbuchi in un vicolo di Hogsmeade, ma nel settimo viene specificatamente detto che tutti i passaggi segreti di Hogwarts sono stati bloccati. Io mi sono fatta l’idea che questi passaggi “si creino da soli”, per così dire… in ogni caso sono passati parecchi anni dagli avvenimenti dei libri e non mi stupirei se qualche nuovo Malandrino li avesse scavati con la propria bacchetta! D’altronde, non dimentichiamoci che James Sirius Potter ha camminato per quei corridoi!!


	12. Diversi tipi di appuntamenti - pov. Daichi | Kuroo | Daichi

_Daichi (e i suoi “speciali” amici)_

Daichi era decisamente disperato. Sì, perché bisogna essere assolutamente e irrimediabilmente disperati per chiedere consigli amorosi all’interno della Sala Comune di Grifondoro.

“Davvero stai chiedendo _a noi_ come proporre a Suga un appuntamento?” persino Tanaka riconosceva quanto quella fosse una _pessima_ idea.

“A questo punto sentire altri pareri non può fare male, giusto?” e nel porre quella domanda, il Caposcuola avrebbe _davvero_ voluto sentire una risposta positiva, ma gli sguardi sbiechi che i suoi compagni si scambiarono dissero tutt’altro.

“Perché non provi a proporgli una sfida?” si fece coraggio Hinata “E se perde, allora la penitenza sarà uscire con te!!” il cercatore sorrise, e sembrò genuinamente felice della sua trovata. Daichi credette persino che stesse pensando di prendere spunto dalla sua stessa idea, ma francamente il Capitano era anche del parere che quel metodo fosse davvero troppo poco lusinghiero nei suoi confronti.

“Quindi passare del tempo con me sarebbe una penitenza!”

“Ma una di quelle belle.” gli fece l’occhiolino Noya. Daichi sospirò.

“Altre idee?”

“Se avessi idea di come conquistare un Corvonero,” iniziò pacato Bokuto “A QUEST’ORA AVREI UN RAGAZZO!” e con quella frase lo persero definitivamente per il resto della serata, che passò in totale silenzio e depresso seduto sul davanzale della finestra.

“Mostra i muscoli!” suggerì Yamamoto;

“No,” dissentì Noya “meglio se ti fai vedere direttamente a torso nudo.”

“Ragazzi!” fu Aran a bloccare il loro impeto crescente “È di un Corvonero che stiamo parlando!” rise “Non lo si può certo sedurre con un bel corpo.” Daichi annuì soddisfatto, felice di vedere che finalmente qualcuno si stesse avvicinando a dargli una soluzione.

“Grazie, Aran!” disse, poi lo guardò speranzoso in attesa che proponesse la sua idea:

“Il cervello.” Daichi non capì “È con quello che devi sedurlo. Mostrati intelligente.”

“Ma non troppo!” lo avvertì ancora Noya “Oppure sembrerai un nerd.” con la coda dell’occhio, il Caposcuola notò Tanaka uscire un taccuino dalla borsa e con quello prendere appunti.

“Studio con lui quasi ogni giorno. Non penso che _mostrarmi intelligente_ sia la giusta strada da seguire, ragazzi.” seguirono alcuni attimi di silenzio, rotti infine da Yamamoto:

“Sei sicuro di esserti mostrato in quel modo?” chiese scettico “ _Intelligente_ , intendo.” il Capitano assottigliò gli occhi.

“Stai insinuando che sono stupido?”

“Non _stupido._ ” si affrettò a chiarire “Solo… meno nerd.” Noya diede una pacca sulla spalla a Yamamoto.

“Esatto!” allora Daichi – di nuovo – buttò fuori un sospiro.

“Avete una strana idea di cosa sia un _nerd._ ”

“Daichi, ci stai pensando troppo.” la voce femminile di Mika gli sembrò un canto angelico “Devi semplicemente chiederglielo!” si bloccò per un attimo, poi chiaramente visualizzò un’idea e i suoi occhi iniziarono a brillare “Dovresti fare qualcosa di romantico! Come portargli un mazzo di rose all’ingresso della Torre di Corvonero! Oppure potremmo tutti organizzare un flashmob in Sala Grande, alla fine del quale tu gli chiederai un appuntamento!!” Daichi storse il naso.

“Non è molto da Suga.” e quando tutte le sue speranze sembravano essere sparite, una risata derisoria giunse dalla poltrona più vicina al caminetto:

“Gente. Vi prego.” disse Kuroo con aria di chi la sa lunga “Vorrei ricordarvi che _io sto con Kenma_. Vuoi sapere come conquistare un Corvonero? Te lo dico io!” improvvisamente non solo Daichi, ma anche Bokuto e Tanaka erano tutti orecchi. I tre si avvicinarono all’amico che, non prima di aver creato la giusta atmosfera di suspense, rispose: “Per esasperazione.”

“Esaspecosa?” fu la domanda di Bokuto mentre Tanaka scriveva in gran fretta nel suo blocco e Daichi mostrava l’espressione più scettica del suo repertorio.

“Be’? Che c’è di così strano?” chiese Kuroo guardandolo confuso “Con me ha funzionato!!”

“Bene, ho capito.” Kuroo sorrise convinto:

“Seguirai il mio consiglio!” disse sicuro. Daichi lo guardò male:

“No.” gli fece mettere il broncio “Conosco Suga meglio di chiunque in questa stanza. Penso che la soluzione possa venire soltanto da me.” sospirò avvilito e adesso consapevole di due cose: uno, i suoi amici sarebbero rimasti single se non – come per Kuroo – per qualche strano miracolo o scherzo del destino; due, avrebbe dovuto capire come chiedere a Suga un appuntamento per conto proprio.

***

_Kuroo_

Kuroo davvero non capiva perché Daichi non volesse seguire il suo consiglio. A lui c’erano voluti anni per conquistare il suo ragazzo, certo: si era trasferito nella casa vicina a quella di Kenma da quando faceva le elementari, e solo parecchi anni dopo il più piccolo aveva ceduto e si erano messi finalmente insieme. Non per niente, come aveva detto agli amici, la sua tattica vincente era stata _“prenderlo per esasperazione”_ e per definizione quello non poteva essere un approccio rapido. _Tempo e sacrificio_. Ecco di cosa ha bisogno un ragazzo per poter stare con la persona che gli piace. E quel tempo era stato decisamente ripagato.

A vederlo, nessuno dei suoi amici l’avrebbe mai detto, eppure da bambino Kuroo non era poi così espansivo ed estroverso. Trasferirsi di punto in bianco cambiando tutte le proprie abitudini certamente non era stato facile e se a questo, poi, ci si aggiungeva il fatto che circa a sette anni aveva iniziato ad eseguire magie involontarie senza saperlo, la situazione per Kuroo si faceva critica. I suoi genitori avevano praticamente _costretto_ Tetsuro a passare del tempo con il suo vicino, e lo stesso avevano fatto i genitori di Kozume. Il più grande, con questi, si era aperto in poco tempo, eppure tra loro era sin da subito stata chiaramente percepibile una strana quanto persistente sensazione di lontananza, come se ci fosse stato qualcosa di sottile ma allo stesso tempo di vitale importanza a separarli. E quel qualcosa – Tetsuro lo scoprì in seguito – era il Mondo Magico.

Kuroo non era ammesso in casa Kenma, così i due erano costretti a giocare al parco del quartiere o in casa del natobabbano. Era stato in quel modo che Kenma era venuto a conoscenza del meraviglioso mondo dei videogame. In poche settimane, era stato in grado di iniziare e finire giochi che il proprietario non aveva degnato neanche di uno sguardo. Tetsuro ricordò di come da piccolo trovasse strano quel ragazzino a cui con piacere aveva regalato il proprio modello vecchio di PSP, ma che stranamente insisteva per caricarla sempre in casa di Kuroo anziché nella propria. Ricordò anche di come ad una sua magia involontaria Kenma avesse spalancato gli occhi e fosse corso a rifugiarsi dai propri genitori. Solo un anno più tardi Kuroo aveva scoperto che il purosangue era stato convinto di essere stato lui l’artefice di quella magia.

Kenma gli aveva aperto un mondo. L’intero Mondo Magico, per la precisione. Quando fu chiaro che anche Kuroo avesse il dono, casa Kenma non gli fu più preclusa, ed eliminata quella barriera di segreti i due divennero pressoché inseparabili.

Fu strano, poi, per il natobabbano andare ad Hogwarts senza il vicino. Kenma era stato la sua roccia, il suo punto fermo in un mondo altrimenti del tutto sconosciuto. E se i suoi coetanei erano più che entusiasti il primo settembre del 2005, tutto ciò che Kuroo avrebbe voluto fare era di attaccarsi al braccio di Kozume ed aspettare con lui ancora un anno prima di iniziare la scuola.

Separarsene, tuttavia, alla fine gli aveva fatto bene. Grazie ai suoi compagni di dormitorio Kuroo divenne presto un’altra persona: più aperta, spontanea, estroversa e sicura di sé. Nonostante questo, però, nessuno si era dimostrato in grado di sostituire Kenma; se durante le prime vacanze di Natale i suoi genitori si erano aspettati baci disperati e abbracci ferrei, si erano sbagliati: tutta la nostalgia Kuroo l’aveva riservata per Kenma, e quando finalmente anche lui fu ammesso ad Hogwarts, tutto per il grifondoro divenne perfetto. Fu solo due anni più tardi – all’alba del suo quarto anno di scuola – che il ragazzo iniziò a percepire uno stato d’insoddisfazione non bene definito, ed era poi stata pochi mesi più tardi una conversazione con l’ultima conquista della sua squadra di Quidditch ad avergli aperto gli occhi sul suo stato:

“Quindi stai ancora provando a metterti insieme a Shimizu?” chiese un giorno Kuroo a Tanaka mentre si cambiavano nello spogliatoio.

“Perché non dovrei? Ci proverò finché non riuscirò a convincerla!”

“Ma cosa ci trovi di tanto affascinante?” e allo sguardo di ghiaccio del compagno aveva aggiunto “È sicuramente una ragazza fantastica! Ma cos’ha di speciale rispetto alle altre?” Tanaka aveva sospirato con aria sognante e gli aveva spiegato il modo in cui Shimizu lo faceva sentire. Subito dopo, Kuroo si era dato dello stupido:

 _“Come ho potuto metterci tanto tempo per capire che Kenma mi piace?”_ e – affascinato dalla caparbietà e dalla forza di spirito del grifondoro più piccolo – Kuroo aveva deciso: non avrebbe mollato fin quando non avesse convinto Kenma ad innamorarsi di lui.

La sua prima mossa l’aveva fatta durante le vacanze di Natale. La sua famiglia aveva invitato Kenma ed i suoi genitori per la Vigilia, e Tetsuro aveva fatto in modo che un piccolo ramoscello di vischio calasse da quasi ogni angolo del salotto. Aveva tentato di trascinare Kenma sotto la piantina con ogni mezzo ma, quando finalmente riuscì ad attirarlo dove voleva con la promessa che gli avrebbe restituito la Nintendo Switch nuova di zecca appena scartata, Kuroo dovette accontentarsi di un bacio sulla guancia.

“Vuoi metterti insieme a me, Kenma?” gli aveva chiesto comunque per la prima volta.

“No.” l’altro non aveva avuto bisogno di sollevare neanche lo sguardo dalla sua console per rispondere, ma Kuroo non si era dato per vinto.

“Mi concedi un appuntamento?” gli aveva chiesto quindi due mesi più tardi in vista di San Valentino.

“No.”

“Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?” ancora passeggiando nel parco del loro quartiere durante le vacanze estive.

“No.”

“Ci mettiamo insieme?” riprovò una volta tornati ad Hogwarts.

“No.”

“Quest’anno mi baci sotto il vischio?”

“No.”

“Stai cercando qualcuno da baciare a mezzanotte per il Capodanno?”

“No.”

“Avrei un piano per San Valentino! Io, te ed Hogsmeade.”

“No.”

Un anno e mezzo dopo che la sua corte a Kenma era iniziata, i due si erano ritrovati infine a passeggiare per il vasto parco della scuola.

“È stata programmata una gita ad Hogsmeade per il prossimo finesettimana.” Kuroo aveva informato l’altro. I due finivano sempre per andarci insieme come amici, ma non era mancata volta in cui Kuroo non avesse provato a proporgli di andarci come coppia. “Stavo pensando che sarebbe davvero fantastico poterci andare con il mio ragazzo. Peccato che non ne ho uno. Vuoi esserlo tu?” la risposta di Kenma non era tardata:

“Okay.” Kuroo aveva riso e continuato a camminare al passo con Kenma. Poi il suo cervello aveva elaborato l’informazione ed il suo corpo si era immobilizzato.

“Cos’hai detto??” fu costretto a chiedere.

“D’accordo.” rispose una seconda volta il più piccolo.

“Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?” ancora Kuroo non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie.

“Sì, va bene.” il grifondoro conosceva Kenma meglio di chiunque altro, quindi gli fu facile capire che il tono pacato e inespressivo che stava cercando di mantenere era in realtà un modo per proteggersi. Il rossore era veramente lieve, ma ben visibile agli occhi innamorati e stupiti di Kuroo che da più di un anno non aspettavano di vedere altro.

“Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea??” ed ecco la conferma che il suo metodo avrebbe funzionato anche con Suga, se solo Daichi fosse stato disposto ad aspettare:

“Mi hai preso per esasperazione.” aveva sbuffato annoiato il corvonero “Tanto stiamo comunque tutto il tempo insieme. Cosa cambierà mai?”. Ma le cose cambiarono e come.

Kuroo aveva appena sedici anni quando finalmente era riuscito a conquistare Kenma. Aspettare, vista la tempesta ormonale in cui versava, certo non era ciò che voleva. Eppure, conosceva troppo bene _il suo ragazzo_ per non capire che con lui ci sarebbe dovuto andare piano. Kuroo aveva quindi aspettato i suoi tempi fino a quando dai baci casti non erano passati a quelli approfonditi, dai baci approfonditi alle carezze curiose e infine dalle carezze a fare l’amore.

Kuroo non rimpiangeva niente: non di non aver fatto esperienza con altri prima di lui; non di averci messo così tanto a conquistarlo. Perché Kenma era diventato una parte fondamentale della sua vita sin da quando Kuroo aveva solo sette anni; era finito per diventare tutto il suo mondo da quando ne aveva quattordici e Kuroo non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio.

***

_Daichi_

Otto giorni erano passati, il finesettimana ad Hogsmeade era arrivato, e Daichi ancora era senza soluzione.

Quel sabato, demoralizzato, decise di alzarsi con calma. Quando mise piede in Sala Grande era talmente tardi che tutto il cibo era ormai quasi del tutto sparito. Afferrò in fretta una fetta di torta e si diresse svogliato verso l’uscita del Castello. Fu lì che trovò Iwaizumi; Daichi notò l’aria afflitta dell’amico, riflesso della propria, e sorrise mestamente.

“Anche tu ancora qui?” gli palesò la sua presenza. Iwaizumi gli rivolse un cenno di saluto, poi rispose:

“Sto aspettando Aran per andare al villaggio insieme a lui.” spiegò.

“Ma immagino che non sia Aran la persona con cui vorresti andarci.” l’altro sobbalzò e si guardò intorno; Daichi s’intenerì: l’amico non era decisamente abituato al fatto che qualcuno sapesse di lui e Oikawa. Una volta appurato che nessuno potesse sentirli, Iwaizumi gli rivolse un sorriso triste.

“Direi di no. Ma probabilmente mi vedrò con lui più tardi.” il Capitano annuì felice per lui.

“Come mai tu invece sei ancora qui?” cambiò argomento Iwaizumi “Avevo capito che volessi chiedere a Suga di uscire. Ti ha rifiutato?” Daichi si schiarì la gola e distolse lo sguardo.

“In realtà non gli ho chiesto nulla, alla fine.” sentì l’amico sospirare.

“Te lo ripeto: non aspettare troppo. Credere che l’altro non vada da nessuna parte è da idioti. Meglio mettere subito le cose in chiaro.” Daichi rise.

“È così che hai fatto tu con il tuo ragazzo?” Iwaizumi ghignò.

“Chiaro che sì. Se non avessi agito, probabilmente a quest’ora sarebbe ancora in giro a fare il galletto con ogni essere che respira.” il Capitano scosse la testa divertito.

“Dovrai raccontarmela prima o poi, questa storia!” e fu allora che arrivò Aran.

“Daichi!” lo chiamò questi, stupito di vederlo lì “Ancora single?” lo prese in giro. Il Caposcuola gli diede una gomitata fintamente offeso, poi tutti e tre si diressero verso Hogsmeade.

Arrivati al villaggio fecero un rapido giro per il centro, poi come sempre provarono a prendere un tavolo ai Tre Manici di Scopa. Ormai erano veterani di quel pub, e sapevano bene che a quell’ora sarebbe stato impossibile trovare posto. Eppure, si dissero che non gli sarebbe costato nulla tentare. Aprirono quindi la porta del locale e iniziarono a guardarsi intorno. Non avevano ancora trovato un tavolo che potesse andare bene quando una voce chiamò proprio lui: Suga si stava sbracciando per attirare la sua attenzione; al suo tavolo erano seduti Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma, Osamu ed Ennoshita. I tre grifondoro si avvicinarono.

“Sicuri che ci sia posto anche per noi?” domandò subito Iwaizumi, scettico.

“Tanto io e Akaashi stavamo andando via!” si alzò eccitato Bokuto. “Dobbiamo ancora andare a prendere il mio gufo, vero Akaashi??” si voltò verso l’altro, poi guardò ancora il Capitano “Non vedo l’ora di comprarlo! Così durante le vacanze potrò scrivervi senza aspettare che il gufo di famiglia sia libero!” e nel dire l’ultima frase, fu chiaro a tutti che si stesse rivolgendo soprattutto ad Akaashi. Il corvonero imitò Bokuto e si alzò; Daichi dovette sforzarsi di non sorridere alla vista delle guance leggermente imporporate del più piccolo, li salutò e prese il posto che il suo compagno di Casa aveva lasciato libero. Aran e Iwaizumi, tuttavia, non lo imitarono.

“Poco fa ho intravisto Kita.” spiegò il primo “Magari vado un po’ da lui e dal suo gruppo.” salutò tutti e sparì in direzione dell’amico corvonero.

“Vado anche io.” fu la volta del secondo “Il pub è troppo affollato. Mi cerco un posto più tranquillo.” e Daichi non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se intendesse vedersi di nascosto con Oikawa. Si augurò che ci riuscissero e lo salutò con un sorriso mentre usciva dai Tre Manici di Scopa.

Dovette aspettare parecchio prima che la cameriera si avvicinasse per prendere la sua ordinazione, ma a Daichi non dispiacque. Lui ed il resto del tavolo parlarono amabilmente di tutto e di più e un’ora passò senza che neanche se ne accorgesse. Fu solo grazie ad Osamu che Daichi si rese conto che si era fatta ora di pranzo:

“Torno a mangiare ad Hogwarts.”

“Perché?” fu la domanda di Kuroo “Qui si mangia benissimo!”

“Perché pagare se ad Hogwarts puoi mangiare dell’ottimo cibo fino a scoppiare e senza spendere neanche uno zellino?”

“Esco con te.” si alzò anche Ennoshita “Ho detto a Noya e Tanaka che avrei mangiato con loro”. Rimasero quindi in quattro fino a quando la cameriera non tornò per chiedere cosa volessero mangiare. Kuroo aspettò che Suga e Daichi avessero ordinato, ma prima che potesse farlo anche Kenma si alzò e disse:

“Niente per noi due. Stiamo andando via.” si voltò verso Daichi e Suga, sorrise ed aggiunse: “Divertitevi, ragazzi”. Quella sera, Daichi si sarebbe dato dello stupido per non aver capito subito le intenzioni dell’amico. Passò invece il resto della giornata in compagnia di Suga come se nulla fosse: mangiarono insieme, vagarono per i negozi, Daichi prestò persino la sua sciarpa a Suga che – a inizio dicembre – aveva pensato bene di non portare la propria. Eppure, neanche per un secondo al Caposcuola era passata per la testa l’idea che quello fosse il corrispettivo di un appuntamento.

Tornarono verso la scuola solo quando l’orario impedì loro di fare altrimenti. Daichi accompagnò Suga fino all’ingresso della Torre di Corvonero, e fu lì che lui gli restituì la sua sciarpa.

“Grazie.” gli disse porgendogliela “Sei stato un vero cavaliere. Ma immagino non potessi aspettarmi niente di meno da un Grifondoro!” rise e Daichi con lui; si sentì riscaldare le guance, e sperò di non essere arrossito tanto quanto pensava.

“Mi sono divertito davvero molto, oggi.” continuò ancora il corvonero.

“Sì!” rispose in gran fretta l’altro “È stato davvero bello.” Suga sorrise ancora.

“Peccato sia finita… ora devo andare.” indicò l’aquila dietro di sé.

“Certo.” Daichi fece un passo indietro “Allora buonanotte.” ma Suga non si mosse. Continuò a sorridere, forse con una vena divertita nascosta dietro la tenerezza. Gli si avvicinò.

“Sai,” disse piano, tanto che Daichi fu costretto ad avvicinarsi a sua volta per sentirlo meglio “alla fine di un appuntamento, di solito il cavaliere dovrebbe baciare la damigella infreddolita che ha salvato con la sua sciarpa.” Daichi si immobilizzò, e questa volta non ebbe alcun dubbio di essere arrossito fino alle orecchie. Mentre Suga rideva sotto i baffi per la sua reazione, il Caposcuola urlava a tutto il suo corpo di muoversi, e quando finalmente, impacciato, lo fece, non perse tempo e lo baciò.

 _“Lo sto baciando! Lo sto baciando!”_ ebbe bisogno di ripetere a sé stesso per poterci credere. Poi il cervello si spense e Daichi non riuscì a pensare ad altro se non alle labbra di Suga: morbide e dolci. Sollevò una mano e con quella gli accarezzò la guancia fredda; Suga lo imitò e sollevò le proprie braccia per legargliele al collo. Il tempo si dilatò, ed i due non seppero mai quanto tempo rimasero ad assaggiarsi a vicenda. Quando infine si separarono, entrambi erano al settimo cielo.

“Allora buonanotte.” ripeté di nuovo Daichi, stavolta a pochi centimetri dal viso di Suga e in un sussurro roco.

“Buonanotte.” sospirò in risposta l’altro.

Tutto sommato, non aveva fatto male ad aspettare.


	13. Vacanze natalizie - pov. Hinata | Oikawa | Tanaka

_Hinata_

Come ogni anno, Hinata fu più che entusiasta di salire sull’Hogwarts Express per le vacanze di Natale. Usare la magia a suo piacimento e poter volare sulla scopa insieme ai suoi compagni, certo, aveva il suo fascino, ma d’altra parte _Hogwarts_ voleva dire anche _studio_. Una volta messo piede a Londra non avrebbe potuto usare la bacchetta, ma avrebbe detto addio a libri e lezioni per molti giorni oltre che riabbracciato sua madre e sua sorella.

Non era il solo felice di tornare a casa. Praticamente tutti i suoi compagni di scuola erano al settimo cielo: Hinata vide Bokuto lottare per agganciare bene la gabbia del proprio gufo al carrello e poi letteralmente saltare addosso ai suoi genitori; vide Kuroo sorridente trascinare Kenma – che come al solito non aveva occhi che per la propria PSP – attraverso la folla fino a quattro adulti; Tanaka salutare con impeto Shimizu per poi correre da quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere sua sorella maggiore; Noya abbracciare la madre; Yamamoto prendere per mano la sorellina e correre con lei dai genitori. Fu quindi stupito di vedere Daichi e Sugawara poco entusiasti di scendere dal treno.

“Ti scriverò ogni giorno!” disse l’uno all’altro.

“Mi mancherai così tanto!!” fu la risposta del secondo. Hinata li guardò sconcertato mentre dietro di loro Asahi sbuffava:

“Ragazzi, state bloccando la fila.” quando finalmente, seppur afflitti, si separarono, Hinata aiutò il cacciatore tassorosso a scendere il proprio baule dal treno.

“Sanno che si rivedranno di nuovo tra meno di un mese. Vero?” gli chiese continuando ad osservare come il proprio Capitano sembrasse depresso.

“Se proprio vuoi saperlo, io penso che stiano esagerando gli addii in modo sarcastico.” Hinata si voltò verso Asahi ed annuì, convinto che tutto sommato il loro Caposcuola non poteva essere davvero così smielato. “O almeno,” continuò però poi il tassorosso “spero _davvero_ che sia così.” il grifondoro rabbrividì al pensiero che potesse sbagliarsi e, non appena ebbero finito di sistemare il baule sulla banchina, salutò il più grande e si allontanò con il proprio carrello.

Non c’era ancora traccia della sua famiglia, ma in realtà non erano le loro teste arancioni che il grifondoro stava cercando. Sorrise non appena trovò il ragazzo che voleva salutare.

“Allora ci vediamo il sei di gennaio, Kageyama.” il serpeverde si voltò verso di lui con aria svogliata.

“Sarò migliorato ancora nel Volo, per allora. E tu ti allenerai mentre sei a casa?” rise diabolico, ovviamente conosceva la risposta. Hinata assottigliò lo sguardo e non si fece intimidire.

“Avrai pure vinto tutte le nostre ultime sfide, _Stupiyama_. Ma presto ti batterò! E allora vedrai che penitenza avrò in mente per te!!” l’altro rise.

“Magari anche io durante le vacanze ne penserò qualcuna per te.” Hinata gli si avvicinò.

“Non vedo l’ora.” il suo cuore prese a battere più forte e dentro di sé sperò che il suo tono nascondesse meglio di come non stessero facendo i suoi battiti che in realtà diceva sul serio.

Vennero interrotti dai genitori di Kageyama che portarono via il serpeverde. Hinata trovò la propria famiglia e, dopo aver dato un’ultima occhiata al binario e ai compagni, sparì con loro oltre il pilastro di pietra che nascondeva il passaggio.

***

_Merry Iwaoi_

Quello si prospettava essere il miglior Natale della sua vita. Oikawa amava la propria famiglia e adorava passare le feste in compagnia di quella di Iwaizumi, ma trascorrere venti giorni totalmente da solo con il proprio ragazzo? Non c’era paragone.

Le loro famiglie avevano deciso tutto all’ultimo minuto: quell’anno sarebbero andate a sciare sulle Alpi italiane e a quel punto i quattro genitori avevano mandato una lettera a entrambi per chiedere loro se preferissero partire o rimanere al Castello. Oikawa non aveva avuto bisogno di consultare Iwaizumi per capire che avrebbero optato per restare. Durante le vacanze, infatti, Hogwarts si svuotava completamente; a scuola non rimanevano altro che gli elfi domestici e i pochi docenti che abitavano nel Castello.

Il treno era appena partito con tutti i loro fastidiosi compagni a bordo quando Oikawa rintracciò Iwaizumi in mezzo al corridoio e lo baciò con voracità.

In quei giorni non fecero altro che darsi alla pazza gioia: consumarono tutti i pasti insieme, giocarono a Quidditch nel Campo deserto ed innevato; esplorarono ogni anfratto dell’edificio per trovare un posto migliore rispetto alla radura nella Foresta. Soprattutto, però, l’uno poté entrare nel dormitorio dell’altro. Oikawa non aveva perso tempo, e già il primo giorno di vacanze aveva rivelato ad Iwaizumi dove si trovasse l’entrata segreta per la Sala Comune di Serpeverde. Per accedere a quella di Grifondoro era stato diverso: Iwaizumi – non prima di aver accuratamente insultato l’anonimo e poco sicuro muro finto che proteggeva l’ingresso della Sala di Salazar – gli spiegò che sicuramente la Signora Grassa si sarebbe fatta remore a farlo entrare nonostante la parola d’ordine. I quadri, infatti, avevano in qualche modo una coscienza tutta loro, per cui Iwaizumi era piuttosto sicuro che il ritratto avrebbe capito l’imbroglio. Oikawa si era quindi dovuto disilludere in modo tale da risultare quasi del tutto invisibile.

“Certo però, che noia fare ogni volta tutte queste scale dopo cena per tornare in dormitorio!” si lamentò una volta dentro la Torre di Grifondoro. Iwaizumi rise.

“Vorrà dire che domani dormiremo da te.” come succedeva già da una settimana a questa parte, il corpo di Oikawa venne attraversato da energiche scosse elettriche. Vivere Hogwarts come stavano facendo in quei giorni era quanto di più bello avesse sperimentato finora con Iwaizumi e smettere – ne era certo – sarebbe stato davvero difficile e doloroso.

In tutta sincerità, Oikawa non poteva dire che dormire in due in un letto a mezza piazza fosse comodo, tuttavia era forse proprio quella scomodità a rendere il tutto maledettamente perfetto: le gambe incastrate tra loro, il cuore di Iwaizumi che batteva a contatto con la sua schiena, il fiato del suo ragazzo caldo sulla nuca.

Gli rimanevano ancora quattro giorni da trascorrere in quel modo; si trovavano nel letto di Oikawa e qui si stavano coccolando a vicenda. I teneri baci e le morbide carezze, aggiunte all’immenso piacere provato subito prima, avevano presto trasportato il serpeverde in un’altra dimensione. Se avesse dovuto decidere adesso se uscire allo scoperto oppure no, Oikawa pensò con timore che con tutta probabilità non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi e avrebbe urlato al mondo che quello era il suo ragazzo. Mentre ancora baciava e veniva baciato con tenerezza, quindi, dovette ripetere a sé stesso che se non lo faceva era solo per il bene della persona che amava.

 _“Cosa potrebbero farci?”_ si chiedeva a volte, ma la risposta arrivava violenta subito dopo: _“Suguru ha perso il posto in squadra proprio quando si è messo con Mika.”_ pensava, e non forte abbastanza neanche per sperare che le due cose non fossero correlate, tanto bastava per farlo desistere. _“Mika non giocava per i Grifondoro.”_ continuava quindi quella linea di pensiero _“Se l’avesse fatto sicuramente le sarebbe stato riservato lo stesso trattamento del suo ragazzo.”_ Oikawa non poteva negare quanto il Quidditch significasse per lui, ma lo stesso valeva per Iwaizumi e lui certo non poteva decidere di rischiare per entrambi. Fu quindi immensamente grato ai suoi riflessi incondizionati che lo spinsero a buttare giù dal letto Iwaizumi non appena le sue orecchie captarono il rumore della porta del dormitorio che si apriva. Il suo ragazzo era ora totalmente nascosto agli occhi di chiunque stesse per entrare e, ignorando il lieve lamento di dolore che le labbra di Iwaizumi non riuscirono a trattenere, Oikawa afferrò le coperte e si coprì la nudità.

“Oh!” esclamò Tendou non appena lo vide. Oikawa lo salutò con un sorriso imbarazzato, e quando anche Ushiwaka entrò nella stanza l’altro non poté esimersi dal porgli la domanda che gli ronzava in testa:

“Che ci fate già qui?” Wakatoshi scrollò le spalle.

“La famiglia di Satori aveva degli impegni ed è dovuto tornare prima.” Oikawa notò come il Capitano si fosse esentato dallo spiegare perché anche lui fosse a scuola in anticipo, _“Ma”_ pensò tra sé e sé _“è facile lasciar intendere a tutti che stai con Tendou quando entrambi siete Serpeverde”._ L’ex-cercatore si ritrovò ad assottigliare lo sguardo, geloso ed arrabbiato, e fu solo il commento del battitore a riportarlo con i piedi per terra:

“Ed io che credevo che avremmo avuto il dormitorio tutto per noi!”.

________________________________________________________

BONUS:

Wakatoshi e Tendou che guardano Oikawa aspettando  
che lasci loro il dormitorio libero. Oikawa:  
“Quindiiii… andate bene le vacanze?”.

________________________________________________________

***

_Tanaka_

Venti giorni e anche più gli erano serviti per pensare al perfetto regalo di compleanno per Shimizu. Il ritorno a scuola si avvicinava e con quello anche il grande giorno.

Molte cose potevano dirsi del grifondoro: che era impulsivo, frenetico, casinista… persino ingenuo. Sicuramente, però, non era stupido. Già da anni gli era chiaro che la ragazza che amava non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, e chiaro era anche che nessuno a scuola sembrava prendere sul serio l’interesse di Tanaka verso di lei. La sua qualità migliore, tuttavia, era la caparbietà. Ryunosuke sapeva perfettamente che le sue possibilità con la corvonero erano quasi nulle, ma non per questo aveva intenzione di mollare.

Aveva dovuto pensare molto a cosa potesse piacere alla Caposcuola; che fosse un gesto carino, ma non presuntuoso; qualcosa che la ragazza si sentisse a suo agio ad accettare senza per questo dire a Tanaka che stava finalmente accettando la sua corte. Infine, ascoltando per caso la radio, gli venne l’illuminazione. Da lì fu tutto in discesa e una settimana dopo aveva per le mani il regalo perfetto.

Superato il passaggio tra i binari nove e dieci della stazione londinese, il ragazzo non perse tempo e iniziò a cercare Shimizu con lo sguardo. Fu deluso. Tra i carrelli ingombri di bagagli, gli studenti in partenza e le famiglie di questi sulla banchina, non ci fu verso di scorgere la ragazza. Salì quindi sul treno e lì fu raggiunto dai suoi amici. Shimizu era sicuramente nel vagone dei capiscuola e dei prefetti, quindi Tanaka neanche provò a cercarla. Si godette invece il viaggio con Noya, Yamamoto ed Ennoshita, e fu solo una volta giunti all’ingresso della scuola che trovò ed intercettò la festeggiata.

“Kiyoko!” la ragazza si voltò e Tanaka sorrise. Era bellissima come sempre, ma il grifondoro sapeva bene che se gliel’avesse detto probabilmente lei non avrebbe accettato il regalo, quindi si tenne il complimento per sé. “Buon compleanno!” disse invece. Shimizu sorrise e Tanaka notò come non fosse minimamente sorpresa che il ragazzo si ricordasse il giorno in cui era nata. _“D’altronde,”_ pensò _“le faccio gli auguri ogni anno”._ Quando Tanaka si accorse di essersi imbambolato a fissarla, si riscosse schiarendosi la gola ed uscì di tasca i biglietti che le aveva preso:

“So che ti piacciono _Le Parselmouths_. Così ho preso due biglietti per il loro prossimo concerto. Ho controllato, e capita durante le vacanze di Pasqua. Così non perderai giorni di scuola.” Tanaka poté vedere gli occhi di Shimizu illuminarsi e correre con voracità alle mani del grifondoro. Eppure, sembrava del tutto restia ad afferrare il dono che l’altro le stava porgendo. Ryunosuke intuì il motivo subito dopo e si affrettò a rimediare:

“Il secondo biglietto non è per me!” disse forse troppo forte. “Insomma,” continuò imbarazzato “sarei felicissimo di venire, ovvio! Ma pensavo che potresti andarci con una tua amica… o amico…” propose più riluttante “o magari con tuo fratello.” le porse con più decisione la busta, lei la afferrò titubante e Tanaka scappò via prima che potesse cambiare idea e restituirgliela.

Trascorse il banchetto di bentornato entusiasta di poter di nuovo stare con i propri amici e riprendere a giocare a Quidditch con loro, ma soprattutto a renderlo irrecuperabilmente contento fu il fatto che Shimizu avesse accettato i biglietti. Non credeva che le cose potessero andare meglio di così, ma si sbagliava. Alla fine della cena, Daichi e Shimizu avrebbero dovuto raggiungere i professori come ogni anno i capiscuola facevano, ma prima che ciò accadesse Tanaka si ritrovò la ragazza in piedi accanto a lui.

“Grazie per i biglietti.” poi gli diede un bacio sulla guancia ed andò via. Ryunosuke rimase paralizzato per quelli che poi i suoi amici in seguito avrebbero definito _minuti interi_. Da parte sua, Tanaka non pensava fossero più di un paio di secondi, ma la verità era che – visto lo stato in cui quel singolo bacio lo aveva lasciato – non era sicuro di nulla, e se i suoi amici affermavano che erano stati _minuti_ , tutto ciò che poteva fare Tanaka era ringraziare il fatto che non fossero state _ore_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n.a.  
> [pov Oikawa]:  
> Giusto una breve nota autrice per specificare che ovviamente Suguru non è stato espulso dalla squadra a causa della sua relazione con Mika. Semplicemente Oikawa è sempre più vicino all’essere un complottista per quanto è paranoico.  
> [pov Tanaka]:  
> The Parselmouths: ho trovato il gruppo su internet: si tratta di due ragazze che suonano il wizard rock (o wrock), cioè musica ispirata al mondo di Harry Potter. Ho citato loro per il semplice fatto che le altre band avevano nomi troppo “scontati” per il fandom. Come Harry and The Potters, Draco and the Malfoys, The Remus Lupins, Wingardium Leviosa e così via.


	14. Normale routine per i Miya - pov. Osamu | Atsumu

_Osamu “mio-fratello-è-un-uomo-morto” Miya_

Osamu era stato contento di poter rivedere sua madre, ma non poteva negare che tornare a scuola fosse stata una liberazione. L’odio che provava verso suo fratello era fasullo. I due gemelli se ne dicevano di tutti i colori e non perdevano mai occasione per lanciarsi tiri mancini a vicenda, eppure quando uno dei due era in difficoltà l’altro – finisse il mondo – era sempre lì per lui. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti ad Atsumu, ma Osamu amava suo fratello e sapeva perfettamente che il serpeverde provava lo stesso per lui. Eppure, dividere la stanza come erano costretti a fare quando non erano ad Hogwarts era per Osamu ogni volta devastante. Il corvonero – lo aveva imparato ormai da tempo – aveva un certo limite di sopportazione, superato il quale si sfociava in disastri che, giusto a titolo d’esempio, potevano portare un compagno di classe a collassare nel bel mezzo di una lezione di Erbologia scatenando il panico generale.

Al suo rientro ad Hogwarts, quindi, Osamu era parecchio soddisfatto di sé: aveva trascorso venti giorni a stretto contatto con Atsumu giorno e notte ed era riuscito a non avere nessuna crisi di nervi. Erano passati già cinque giorni dalla ripresa delle lezioni e i due Miya incredibilmente continuavano a reggere. Se avessero resistito fino alla fine della settimana, avrebbero stabilito un nuovo record non litigando per un mese intero.

Il corvonero si trovava tranquillo nella propria Sala Comune quando Sakusa lo aveva raggiunto con aria furibonda:

“Eccoti finalmente! Sono felice di vedere che tu ti stia leggendo spensierato un buon libro dopo il pasticcio che hai fatto!!” il Capitano aveva persino rimosso l’incantesimo testa-bolla per poterlo sgridare meglio. Osamu era talmente scioccato che non riuscì a rispondere subito, quindi Sakusa continuò:

“CREDEVO CHE FOSSE ATSUMU L’IDIOTA DELLA FAMIGLIA! COME HAI POTUTO FARTI METTERE IN PUNIZIONE UNA SETTIMANA PRIMA DELLA PARTITA!?” fu allora che l’altro si riscosse.

“Ma di cosa stai parlando!” disse alzandosi.

“Pensavi di ricoprire il professor Washijo di polpa e poi farla franca?? Ti hanno dato dieci giorni di punizione!”

“Ti ripeto che non so di cosa tu stia parlando!” urlò di rimando Osamu “Non ho fatto proprio niente al professor Washijo!” i due si scrutarono inviperiti per qualche secondo, poi la consapevolezza colpì entrambi nello stesso momento: _“Atsumu!”._

“Io vado nei sotterai.” si limitò a dire Osamu.

“Io lo cerco in Sala Grande.” fu la risposta di Sakusa.

***

_Atsumu “sono-un-uomo-morto” Miya_

Ancora scosso dopo il rimprovero del Direttore della sua Casa, Atsumu stava cercando di riprendersi nella propria Sala Comune. Inpanicato com’era, quasi non aveva sentito la punizione che il professore di Difesa gli aveva assegnato, e quando poi aveva capito che secondo il professore lui era Osamu, Atsumu non aveva saputo decidere se tirare un sospiro di sollievo o iniziare a programmare la sua fuga da Hogwarts. Con gambe tremanti, aveva lasciato il corridoio che portava alla torre di Corvonero ed era tornato nei sotterranei rimpiangendo quella che solo poche ore prima aveva definito _“un’idea strepitosa”_.

Erano giorni che non provocava Sakusa con qualche scherzo, ma quella mattina aveva avuto l’illuminazione! Sebbene nessuno ci credesse, Atsumu non era del tutto uno stronzo. Conosceva più che bene il disturbo del corvonero e – anche se questi non ci credeva – era stato sinceramente rammaricato quell’unica volta, al loro primo anno, in cui aveva per caso superato il limite. Non per questo il serpeverde poteva negare di divertirsi a stuzzicarlo. Era difficile trovare qualcosa che lo infastidisse ma che non lo facesse stare male, e quando appena sveglio aveva trovato la soluzione – pensò adesso a mente lucida – era stato forse troppo eccitato ed impaziente per assicurarsi che tutto andasse bene.

Finite le lezioni della mattina, Atsumu aveva controllato che non ci fosse nessuno nell’aula di Pozioni e da quella aveva raccolto tutti gli ingredienti necessari. Risaliva a due anni prima la lezione in cui il professor Kurosu aveva spiegato loro come preparare dello shampoo, ma era bastato recuperare un libro del quarto anno dalla dispensa per ripassare il procedimento. A quello, poi, aveva aggiunto qualche variante. Soddisfatto del risultato, aveva infine trasfigurato la propria toga ed i capelli e si era diretto verso la Torre di Corvonero. Mentre camminava non riusciva a smettere di ghignare al pensiero di come Sakusa avrebbe reagito ritrovandosi i capelli di un acceso rosa shocking, ma poi lo shampoo aveva iniziato a fumare. Atsumu aveva quindi iniziato a correre verso il primo bagno disponibile per limitare i danni, ma proprio immediatamente prima di potervici entrare, la pozione era esplosa ricoprendo da capo a piedi lui e, malauguratamente, il professor Washijo che passava di lì per caso.

Disteso ora sul divano della Sala Comune Serpeverde, Atsumu continuava a chiedersi se confessare o no la verità al professore. Osamu, altrimenti, si sarebbe arrabbiato molto, e sebbene ad Atsumu non dispiacesse affatto irritare suo fratello come faceva con Sakusa, riconosceva che Osamu – studente modello – non si meritava una punizione di quella durata.

 _“Sei fuori di testa?”_ diceva però una parte di sé _“È di Washijo che stiamo parlando! Il_ Direttore di Serpeverde. _Non puoi dirgli di esserti vestito da Corvonero ed aver colorato i tuoi capelli con il chiaro intento di entrare nella torre ovest!!”_ la vendetta che quasi sicuramente sarebbe arrivata da Osamu non poteva paragonarsi ai guai che avrebbe passato confessando la verità. Quindi – mettendo a tacere il senso di colpa e ignorando il timore che provava per la rappresaglia di suo fratello – sospirò, convinto che non potesse far altro che lasciare le cose come stavano.

Quella consapevolezza, forse, aveva fatto riprendere appena il serpeverde. L’espressione nera e le urla del professore certo sarebbero rimaste per sempre impresse nella sua memoria, ma _“Tutto sommato,”_ pensò _“mi è andata bene.”_ sorrise e si sistemò meglio sul divano. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare suo fratello prima o poi, ma almeno lì in Sala Comune poteva stare certo di essere al sicuro dalla furia di Osamu.

Si ricredette mezz’ora dopo quando l’ingresso della stanza si aprì ed un infuriato corvonero entrò nella Sala Comune. Atsumu si alzò, sconvolto:

“Samu! Come hai fatto ad entrare?”

“QUESTO È L’ULTIMO DEI TUOI PROBLEMI!” non rispose alla sua domanda, ma lo sguardo terrorizzato del ragazzino del primo anno che era entrato insieme a suo fratello svelò comunque il mistero.

“Samu…” Atsumu prese ad avvicinarsi all’altro, la voce già rammaricata, lo sguardo supplichevole e le mani sulla difensiva pronte a scattare alla bacchetta per parare eventuali schiantesimi.

“TI CONVIENE STARE ZITTO!” e Atsumu non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

“HAI IDEA DI CHE COSA HAI COMBINATO?? WASHIJO NON MI PERMETTE DI GIOCARE LA PROSSIMA PARTITA DI QUIDDITCH!!” Osamu non era mai stato così tanto fuori di sé “MA IMMAGINO TU SIA CONTENTO! CORVONERO ERA GIÀ CON UN PIEDE NELLA FOSSA, MA TU CI HAI SEPPELLITI!” il Quidditch era una delle poche cose che Atsumu prendeva seriamente e lo scoprire quali fossero realmente le conseguenze delle proprie azioni face sentire il serpeverde male come mai niente era ancora riuscito a fare. Nonostante questo, davvero non se la sentì di rispondere ad Osamu, decidendo invece di incassare la ramanzina che sapeva di meritarsi senza fiatare.

“MA ALLA FINE È COLPA MIA.” stava continuando a sbraitare l’altro “LO SAPEVO CHE AVREI DOVUTO MANGIARTI NEL GREMBO MATERNO!” Osamu gli si avvicinò e dal suo sguardo Atsumu iniziò a pensare che la sua precedente affermazione _“l’ira di Osamu è preferibile a quella di Washijo”_ fosse in realtà abbastanza discutibile. Adesso erano a un passo l’uno dall’altro e la rabbia di suo fratello fece passare per la mente di Atsumu l’idea che volesse denunciarlo. Quell’eventualità lo atterrì, ma quando suo fratello parlò ancora, Atsumu seppe di essere stato meschino anche solo a pensarlo. Lui e Osamu c’erano _sempre_ _ed in ogni caso_ l’uno per l’altro.

“Non posso che prendermi la colpa, ma questa me la pagherai, Tsumu.” concluse con sguardo minaccioso premendogli un dito sul petto. Dopodiché voltò le spalle e lasciò la Sala Comune.

Passarono diversi secondi di totale silenzio. Atsumu prese solo allora di nuovo coscienza dei compagni intorno a lui e che con tutta probabilità si erano goduti divertiti la scena.

“Dannazione!” fu Suna il primo a parlare “Perché qui non funzionano i telefoni? Avrei ripreso tutto.”

“Siamo sicuri che il Cappello ci abbia dato il gemello giusto?” commentò Tendou e tutti risero. Miya, sicuramente, non aveva nulla per cui ridere, ma almeno poteva stare certo che suo fratello non l’avrebbe tradito.

 _“Mai più.”_ si disse _“Mai più mi spaccerò per Samu.”_ ma un’altra parte di sé rise:

 _“Sono proprio curioso di vedere in quanto tempo romperai questa promessa.”_ e come poteva darsi torto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n.a.  
> Lo sooo mi dispiace! È cortissimo! Ma davvero non potevo mettere di più, perché quello che avviene dopo deve andare tutto insieme. Vi giuro che la settimana prossima mi farò perdonare eheheh ora arriva la mia parte di storia preferita!!


End file.
